Rise of the Red Robin
by Hex Enchantress
Summary: So now that Ra's plan for a heir is defeated, Jack is in jail, and Tori is starting to settle into the Wayne family, what is she doing now? Will Ra's have a plan for revenge? Who's the new guy at her school, and what does he have to do with The League of Shadows? Rated t just in case. Should read "The Wayne Twins" first or you won't understand who Tori Drake Wayne is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, I counted up the votes, and I'm writing the sequel to "The Wayne Twins". This is 3 years into the future, so here is the ages for the characters**

**Dick: 19 ****Jason: 17 ****Damian: 13 ****Christina: 13 ****Conner Kent: 5 but looks 16 ****M'gann: She's going to be 20 in earth years ****Bart Allen: 14 ****Roy Harper (the original): 14 because I don't think he aged while he was in stasis ****Roy Harper (the clone):23 ****Garfield: 12 ****Wally West: 21 ****Artemis Crock: 21 ****Lagoon Boy: It never exactly said his age, and because M'gann is at least 20, I'm going to make him 20 too. ****Wonder Girl: 16 Barbara: 19 Cass: 16 Steph: 16 Jaime: 16 Bumble Bee: 21 I think...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics... no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

Red Robin POV

"Why do you have to hang me up here?" Riddler asked as I handcuffed him to a pole.

A pole that was 10 stories high.

"Because, you annoy me." I said as I turned to leave him. It was the truth at least, the Riddler did annoy me. I rubbed my forehead as I heard the annoying voice fade with every rooftop I jumped too.

"He is very annoying." A voice said behind me. I turned around, and got into a fighting stance. There stood Red X, his mask twisted in a way that I knew he was smirking. I looked around to see if anyone in my family was around before getting out of my stance.

"I told you not to sneak up on me after I'm done dealing with the Riddler!" I said angrily. He laughed, and I felt the need to punch him grow.

"And I said no promises. Besides, you look hot when your pissed." Red X said, crossing his arms.

"You always say that, but you haven't even seen my entire face. How would you know if I look hot or not when I'm mad?" I asked, turning to look down at the streets.

"Let's say I have a hunch. I haven't seen you as much anymore. Where have you been?" Red X asked, a little bit of over protectiveness slipping into his voice.

I rolled my eyes and started looking around for my family again when I saw there was no crime going on. I really shouldn't be so down that there wasn't any crime going on, but I really felt like punching someone who wasn't Red X after dealing with Riddler. "I told you, I'm on a team. I have to go on missions with them, you know this." I said.

"Why do you have to leave so much, though? Your twin isn't nearly as fun as you are. Actually, none of your family is as fun as you." Red X whined from where he sat on the roof ledge.

"Because I want to get away from my family sometimes. Speaking of teams, I have to go to a team meeting soon. I'll see you on my next patrol." I said, waving to Red X as I ran towards the nearest zeta tube.

I jumped from a rooftop, and landed in front of the zeta tube that was closest to me. It was the one that Nightwing used a lot when he was Robin. It was disguised as an out-of-order telephone booth, so no one really even thought of going in. Not to mention it was in a dirty alley way that even the worst of Gotham's criminals didn't want to use. I stepped into the booth, and closed my eyes as I was teleported to the Mountain that served for the Young Justice headquarters. "Hey, what took you so long?" Bart asked as he ran towards me.

"I had to stop Riddler before I got here and then got sidetracked. But I'm here on time, so stop pouting." I said, following Bart to the den.

"I'm allowed to pout. Lagoon boy was about to get into another fight with Superboy and you weren't here to hold Superboy back." Bart said, his bottom lip poking out more.

I sighed, and continued to walk towards the den. "When will Lagoon Boy stop trying to fight Superboy? We both know he would lose against a fight against him, especially since he keeps on rubbing in the fact he's with Miss Martian." I said shaking my head.

That was the problem with Lagoon Boy, he was making it impossible for Superboy to forget that he was with Miss Martian. The thing that made me mad, Miss Martian didn't stop it. Well, she wasn't there when these fights happened, but she could have asked Lagoon Boy to stop rubbing it in Superboy's face. Another thing that kind of upset me was the fact that Superboy couldn't realize that Miss Martian wasn't the only one that he could date.

"You know, if you like him that much, just ask him out." Bart said simply. I shook my head again. Bart was my best friend along with Superboy, but he was the only one of the two who knew that I liked Superboy. Which was incredibly frustrating.

"Because it's not that easy. My dad hates both of his dads, my family is the most overprotective family in the history of overprotective families, and he's still getting over Miss Martian. Plus, if he doesn't like me, I don't want to ruin our friendship. Not to mention that would make things 10 times more awkward." I said a frown.

"Nothing's going to change if you don't ask." Bart said with a frown to match mine.

"I know. I'm just not ready, and neither is he." I said with my frown deepening. There was another reason why I couldn't just ask Superboy out on a date. That problem would be-

"How do you keep winning?" Arsenal, the original Roy Harper, asked Beast Boy as he started playing air hockey with Wonder Girl. He would be the problem. Ever since I first met Arsenal when he first joined the team, I got a crush on him. And I did like Red X too, so that made me stuck in a triangle with 3 guys that I liked. Why did life have to be so hard?

"He's hyper. I'm pretty sure he had some of M'gann's cookies before playing Cassie." I said, watching Garfield bounce excitedly. His eyes were wild, and he was twitching every other second.

"And chocolate, and lollipops, and soda, and-" "Where did you find all of that candy in the first place?" Cassie asked with a frown as she hit the puck towards Garfield.

"Wait, did you get into my candy stash?" Bart asked with his eyes narrowed. It was very hard to get Bart mad, but if you messed with his candy stash, he wouldn't stop being mad at you until you replaced every piece of his candy stash.

"Depends, was it in a hidden cabinet in the souviner room?" Garfield asked, not noticing Bart's face turning red from anger.

"Bart, he's just a 12-year-old, he's not even a teenager. M'gann will get him to replace every piece of candy he took. Don't do anything that you'll regret." I said, getting in front of him to block him from Garfield.

"Oh, trust me. I won't regret what I'm about to do." Bart growled. He ran around me, and tackled Garfield to the ground. Why couldn't M'gann be here right now?

Bart and Garfield were rolling around on the ground, and I ran to pull Garfield away from Bart. Roy tried to grab onto Bart, but he was moving around too much. "Help would be wonderful, Cassie." I said with gritted teeth as Garfield turned into a bear. Cassie was out of her shock then, and started pulling Bart to get him away from Garfield. She was trying not to pull too hard, but hard enough to get them to separate.

"What is going on in here?" I heard a familiar dark voice growl. Garfield and Bart jumped away from each other, and Garfield hit me in the process. I grunted as I landed on the ground, and pushed Garfield off of me. I looked up and saw a familiar blue striped glove in front of my face.

"Um, what are you doing here, Nightwing?" I asked as I was pulled to my feet.

"Remember when I said I was going to get an official leader for this team?" Batman asked, glaring at Bart and Garfield. My eyes widened, and I looked at Nightwing, then back to my dad.

"You can't be serious. Nightwing is going to be the team leader?" I asked, shocked.

"What, you don't think I'd be good at it?" Nightwing asked with mock offense.

"No, your a good leader. It's just... Can't you get some one else? You know, someone who isn't my older brother?" I asked, pleading with my dad.

"No. Now what was the fight about?" Batman asked gruffly. I stared at him, and felt my fist clinch. Why didn't he tell me he was making my brother the leader of the team?

"Um, Garfield stole Bart's candy out of his candy stash in the souvenir room." Cassie said awkwardly. Nightwing and Batman sighed as Bart glared down Garfield. They both knew Flash and Kid Flash, and they both knew that you never stole candy from a speedster.

"Well, know you know to never steal candy from a speedster." I said to Garfield. He nodded, still twitching from the sugar rush. Just then M'gann and Lagoon Boy walked in, looking confused. Oh, so now she shows up after the fight with Superboy and the fight Garfield had. Great.

"What happened? And why is Nightwing here?" M'gann asked letting go of Lagoon Boy's hand.

"Beast Boy and Impulse got into a fight. Keep your brother out of speedster's stash." Batman said, turning to leave.

"Okay. Well, are you alright, Garfield?" M'gann asked. He nodded, and I saw Bart still mad.

"What is it going to take for you to not glare at him?" I asked, walking next to him.

"You know exactly what it would take." Bart said, his teeth grinding. I sighed, and pulled a 20 dollar bill from my pocket.

"If I give you this to buy however much candy he ate, will stop glaring holes into him?" I asked. He nodded with a smile, and left the room is a second.

"So, that's what you spend your money on." Nightwing said thoughtfully.

"No, that was a one time thing. Usually everyone knows not to steal his candy." I said, shaking my head as Garfield left with M'gann and La'gann. Cassie left too, leaving me, Nightwing, and Roy here.

"Fair enough. I didn't know M'gann broke up with Conner." Nightwing said surprised.

"Yeah, they broke up a few months ago. I guess M'gann got over him pretty quick." I said, shrugging stiffly. Nightwing nodded, and pulled me into a one arm hug.

"Glad to see you though, sis." Nightwing said smiling. I knew he probably missed the whole family since he moved to Blüdhaven, but why did he have to hug me here?

"Okay, Nightwing. I think we're going to have to make something clear. No hugging here, period. And I no calling me 'baby bird', either. Or sis, don't call me that either." I said, pushing him away as Roy snickered a little behind his hand. I felt my face start to heat up, and I felt like curling up in a little ball in my room. Why did he have to do this in front of one of my crushes?

"Fine." Nightwing said while chuckling. I felt my face heat up even more, and turned to leave. The door opened before I could open it myself, and Superboy walked into the room.

"Hey, Nightwing. What are you doing here?" Conner asked, stepping out of my way so I could leave.

"Batman said he needed an official leader. I agreed. And I came here to embarrass my little sis." Nightwing said with a smirk.

"You know, if I'm not afraid to tase my twin brother, what makes you think I'm afraid to do the same to you?" I asked while glaring at him. Everyone in the room was laughing a little bit, my face was red, and I felt like murdering him. Why did he have to say that in front of the two crushes I had on the team? Why?

Nightwing stopped laughing, his face turning a little pale. I left with that, and went straight to the training room. Nobody was here, so nobody would see me beat the living shit out of the punching bag that Conner used. I picked up a printed picture of Nightwing that I had just printed, and taped it onto the punching bag with duct tape. I started kicking the punching back, and then started punching.

"Isn't that Conner's punching bag?" Roy asked as he walked into the training room.

"Yes, and Nightwing's face is duct taped to it." I said as I finished a spin kick to his face. It hit him straight in the nose, and I smiled when the punching bag went back a few inches.

"You really are pissed at him. You know none of us were really laughing at you right?" Roy asked as he walked towards the targets that were set up in the room for the archer. I could tell he was trying to sound like he didn't care, but I knew he did.

"Yeah, I know. You guys were just teasing. I'm mostly mad that I wasn't told that no one said that he was going to be leader. I mean, if you had a big brother, you wouldn't want him to be leader either, would you?" I asked with a sigh.

"Not really. I can see how your pissed." Roy said with his face twisting in grimace. He picked up a bow and grabbed a few arrows. Ever since the Luther thing and his new arm, he tried to do archery again. And he was still as good as he was when he was speedy, but he never used the bow in the field. He pushed it off as having too much to carry with the metal arm, but I thought it was because he didn't want to remember what happened when he was Speedy.

"Yeah, well. I can't change it, and it probably won't be too bad. As long as he doesn't try to call me sis or any other nickname he uses at home." I said, my nose wrinkling. Roy laughed, and shot an arrow. It hit dead center.

"I guess we'll just have to see." Roy said with a smirk that reminded me of Jason's smirk. I nodded and went back to beating up the picture of my brother.

* * *

**So, do you guys think this is a good first chapter for the sequel of "The Wayne Twins"? If you do, review. If you don't, still review. Also, who do you guys want with Red Robin? Red X, Superboy, or Arsenal? Or do you guys want someone else with her? Review so I can know your guys opinions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Also, I want to thank all the people that reviewed, favorite, and followed while I was gone on my camping trip on the weekend. I had to wait till I got home to check the reviews and stuff and it was an awesome thing to see the 6 reviews, and 4 people favorite and follow me on my first chapter. Thank you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Batman, even though it would be amazing if I did.**

* * *

Red Robin POV

I sighed as I sat in the debriefing room, waiting for everyone else to get here. A meeting had been called to announce who the new official leader was, and everyone was taking their sweet time getting here. "Where is everyone else?" Jaime asked as he walked in.

"I don't know. They're taking as much time as they want apparently because they're not here." I said impatiently.

"Oh, well, do you know who the new leader is?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah. It's Nightwing, the vigilante protecting Blüdhaven." I said, bitterness flowing into my words.

"Why are you mad about Nightwing being our leader? He's awesome, and, he has no powers. I though you would have liked that." Jaime said confused.

"Well, yeah, that's a good bonus. But Nightwing's my brother and the reason I joined this team originally was because I wanted to get away from my family." I said with a sigh.

"Oh, well. It can't be that bad." Jaime said with a smile. I shrugged.

"Okay, either I'm early, or I'm late. Which is it?" Bart asked as he ran into the room with dust behind him.

"Well, nobody's here, so I'm guessing early." Roy said as he came in. Well, that was 4 of us, where were the others?

"Sorry we're late. We were just talking and got held up." Cassie said after a giggle as she walked in with Conner, who was smiling. I frowned, and turned away to look at the other door that was probably going to be used to show Nightwing.

"Hey, you okay?" Bart asked with concern in his eyes. I nodded, but gave no response other than that. Conner had the vision of _Superman_ yet he didn't know I had feelings for him. Why did boys have to be so _blind?_

"Where's M'gann, La'gann, and Beast Boy?" I asked, looking for the few missing members. Everyone shrugged, and Bumble Bee walked in with Mal.

"So, when does this meeting start again?" Bumblebee asked.

"When everyone else gets here." Bart said impatiantially. Maybe this was why speedsters were always late, so they didn't have to wait.

"Don't be so impatient. If you didn't want to wait then you should have been late like the other speedsters in your family." La'gaan said.

"Not Bart's fault. Besides, I don't want him late to missions like Flash. It gets annoying when you have to wait for the fastest person on your team to get there. Plus this is more of our new leaders fault." I said, looking up with a smirk.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled, "Nobody likes it when your fashionably late, Nightwing!" The next second, Nightwing dropped down from the rafters with a smirk.

"Finally someone figured it out." Nightwing said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and turned around to see everyone elses expressions. They were either pissed off, amused, or annoyed. Now they knew what I had to put up with the last 3 years.

"Yeah well, I've dealt with it for 3 years. Do me a favor, don't do it anymore." I said, walking towards where the rest of the team was.

"So, from what she said, I'm sure you guys can guess my names Nightwing. Batman assigned me official leader. Any questions?" Nightwing asked, finishing it off with a blinding smile.

"Yeah, why are you purposely late? It's annoying to have to wait." Bart said right after Nightwing said that.

"Well, I figured some of my old teammates would have noticed, but they were a bit caught up with something else I'm guessing." Nightwing said, smirking at Conner and M'gann. Bart gave me a quick look of concern before looking back at Nightwing.

"So why didn't you come down when you saw they weren't seeing you?" Bart asked again.

"Well, I was, but Red Robin seemed to find me before I went down." Nightwing said with a smile. I felt a small rush rise to my cheeks, and I forced it down. This was why you don't have your older brother as your team leader. Why couldn't he just stay in his city?

"Okay, why did Batman choose you to be leader? I thought he said it was going to be someone he was partnered with, and you don't really look like you'd be partners with him." La'gaan asked. Oh my gosh, did he really just ask that question? It seemed ironic considering that he was he one that called me out for trying to be like the boy wonder.

~_Flashback~_

"I don't get it. It's like you're trying to be better than Robin with your name." La'gaan said. This guy was stupid.

"Well, Red Robin is a name that I picked up from a relative. Besides, I _am_ better than the boy wonder. In case you haven't noticed, I didn't get the name boy hostage. And I was smart enough to wear pants." I said with a smirk.

"Robin will always better than you." La'gaan said like he knew who he was.

~_Flashback_~

Remembering that time I met him, I started laughing. The thing with me laughing, I was the only one. "Um, whats funny about that question?" M'gann asked.

"Remember the first thing he said to me when I joined the team?" I asked, a grin on my face. M'gann thought about it for a while, then started laughing herself.

"I see it now. La'gaan, Nightwing was the _original_ Robin." M'gann said with a smile on her face. Realization dawned on La'gaan's face, and admiration came into his eyes. I really hope he didn't get a man crush on my older brother. That would be awkward.

"Never mind." La'gaan said quickly. Nightwing still looked confused, but nodded anyways.

"Anything else?" Nightwing asked. Nobody else said anything.

"Good. So, next meeting I'm just going to figure out all what your limits are. Then, I'm going to push those limits. You guys can go." Nightwing said. Everyone else left, but I stayed behind.

"You coming?" Bart asked.

"I'll catch up, I'm going to talk to Nightwing for a second. Stall the battle royale till I get there, please?" I asked. He nodded with a grin, and ran off.

"Want to talk?" Nightwing asked. I nodded.

"Why didn't you or Dad tell me you would be leader? Having your dad as leader is one thing, having your older brother as leader is another. At least Dad doesn't use the annoying nicknames." I said, giving him a slight glare for calling me one of those nicknames before in front of not 1, but 2 of my crushes.

"I didn't tell because Dad told me not to. He said he would tell Agent A who spilled the coffee on the west wing of the manor. If you want to know why, then you'll have to ask him. And I won't use the nicknames if it's going to bug you that much." Nightwing said with a smile on his face.

"So does that mean you won't try to do anything like you would if we were home?" I asked hopefully.

He laughed, and ruffled my hair. "Oh no, I'll still do it. Just not on missions." Nightwing said with a large smirk on his face. Ass.

I fixed my hair and turned to go to the Battle Royale. The Battle Royale was a battle where we put all of our names onto the computer and it would randomly pick out two names. Those two people would fight till someone lost. What made the Battles funny was the Mortal Kombat music that played while we fought. Then, when someone was weak, the computer would say, 'finish him', and then 'fatality' when someone lost. Whoever lost was out, and the computer would do it all over again until there was only one person left. "Are you going to the Battle Royale, or are you going back to your city?" I asked, stopping at the door.

"Well, it's either this or go back to the cave... I'll see what this 'Battle Royale' is about." Nightwing said with a smirk.

We walked to the training room silently, and walked in to see Bart running around saying he was 'bored'. "Hey, Bart! You can stop now!" I said over his voice. He stopped, and I saw everyone else give a thankful look.

I walked towards the computer and started the program that we used for the Battles. "Hey Nightwing, are you going to battle with us or just watch?" I asked over my shoulder.

"I'll battle. Besides, I got to get some excercise in tonight since I'm not patrolling." Nightwing said nodding. I nodded and entered his name for the last battle with the person that beat the whole team.

"Okay, your going up against the last person on the team. So, you'll have plenty of time to figure out how this works." I said, pressing the start button. The names shuffled around and showed the results Wonder Girl vs. Beast Boy.

Beast Boy and Wonder Girl both walked up to the fighting area, getting into a fighting stance when the Mortal Kombat music started. "Begin!" Everyone shouted, and Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and charged at Wonder Girl.

I heard Conner mumble "I hate monkeys." as I sat with him and the rest of the guys on the floor. The thing with these kind of things, boys and girls usually sat with each other. I was the exception and chose to sit with the boys. Why? Well, the girls were always talking about who they wanted to date or make up or stuff like that, and I didn't want to talk about it. I guess you could say I was more of a tomboy.

This fight didn't last very long, not because Garfield was bad, but because Cassie had the better powers and more experience. The computer said, "Finish him." when Cassie hog tied Garfield with her rope. Huh, gorilla's looked very weird hog tied. Weirder than I thought it would be. I heard Nightwing laugh from where he stood by the wall, and smirked.

Cassie put her knee on Garfield's back, digging it in until he turned back into a human. "Uncle, uncle, uncle already!" Garfield yelled. Cassie let up, and the computer said, "Fatality".

"Your out Garfield." Cassie said with a smirk.

"I'm always out first." He said, walking towards M'gann with a pout. The computer shuffled the names again, taking out Garfield this time. The next match was... Mal vs. Jaime.

They both walked towards the fighting area, and I saw Bart get ready to cheer on Jaime. While Bart was one of my best friends, he was also best friends with Jaime. The way he explained it, Jaime was his best guy friend, and I was his best friend that was a girl. The music started, and Mal charged Jaime.

The thing with that... it wasn't a fair fight. Mal had just become Guardian, and even though he had been on the team before that, he didn't fight then. Jaime had been fighting ever since he got the scarab on him. But the Battle Royale's weren't supposed to be fair. I watched as Jaime fly up and hit Mal with a sonic blast. If this had been a real fight, Mal would still be able to fight since it hit his shield. But... this wasn't a real fight.

The force of his blast pushed Mal onto the ground, hard enough for the computer to see it as a 'fatality'. "You'll get it next time, Mal." Bumble Bee said with a gentle smile on her face. The computer pulled up the next match. Bart vs. M'gann. Now this would be an interesting fight.

"Want to start the bets now?" Roy asked next to me. I nodded, and grabbed a 20 out of my pocket. "I'm putting my money on Bart. You?" I asked Roy.

"M'gann. Bart has speed, but M'gann has mind control and telekinesis." Roy said pulling out a 10.

"Okay, so this is where you spend your money?" Nightwing asked as he stood behind me.

"Some of it. It's not like it's going to hurt, after all Bart's going to win and I'm going to get more money." I said shrugging.

"What happens if Bart can't run though?" Roy asked with a smirk. I turned to the fight and saw that was exactly what happened.

M'gann had Bart in the air, his legs stuck. The next thing he did was vibrate. M'gann couldn't hold onto him since he was moving in place, and he charged straight at her. While this move may not have worked with Mal, it was a good tactic for a speedster to use. Bart punched M'gann once in the face, hard enough to send her to the floor and have 'fatality' called out. "That is what he's going to do. Give it up Roy." I said with a smirk. He gave me the 10, and grumbled something like 'stupid speedster' under his breath.

The next match was La'gaan vs. Cassie. "Want to bet on this one?" I asked Roy.

He snorted and shook his head. "No. Cassie is going to win, we both know that. Besides, what's La'gaan going to do when she punches his lights out with her flight and super strength?" Roy asked.

"Wait for M'gann to get him an ice pack." I said with a smirk. Roy smirked back at me and we looked back at the fighting area. Usually Cassie was a little nervous fighting villains, but she never felt nervous fighting us. It was probably because she was used to us.

When the computer said 'begin', Cassie did exactly what Roy said she would do. She flew quickly to La'gaan, and punched him in the face. Just like Mal's fight, he got pushed to the ground by the force. If it had been a normal fight, he would have stayed in the fight, but he got a fatality a second after the computer said begin. "Are you okay, La'gaan?" M'gann asked, pulling him out of the area to look at his face. She sent Garfield out a second later to get an ice pack.

"I'll be fine, angel fish." He said with a happy smile. I rolled my eyes. He was an ass sometimes. Scratch that, all the time. I looked over at Conner and saw he was looking a little pissed. I looked at the next match and winced. Bumble Bee got unlucky, because it was Bumble Bee vs. Superboy. This would not be good.

"Superboy's going to win." Roy said. "Oh yeah. Bumble Bee doesn't stand a chance." I said with a nod. They stepped into the ring, and the fight began. This fight was a little more fair than most of them.

Bumble Bee may not have a huge advantage, but Superboy couldn't hurt her if he couldn't hit her. Sadly, Superboy was mad at what La'gaan said, so she didn't have much hope. Superboy learned long ago to manage his anger, and he has trained more than Bumble Bee. The first thing that happened in the fight was Bumble Bee turning small. Superboy didn't move, just following her movement. Most people would think it was hard following someone so small, but he did have the sight of Superman. Though that didn't mean much apparently since he was blind to certain things.

Finally, Bumble Bee flew around his head, shooting bolts at him. It didn't really do anything since he had the invincibility of Superman as well. The next thing that happened, Superboy caught Bumble Bee in his hand quickly. Like a bug. "Uncle! I give, now let me out! I can't breathe!" Bumble Bee yelled from Superboy's fist. He opened his hand and walked off the ring.

I looked at the next match. Bart vs. Roy. Great, who was I supposed to cheer for now? One of my best friends or one of the guys I had a crush on?

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Like the idea of the Battle Royale? Can you guess who is going to fight Nightwing at the end? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! I hope you liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations.**

* * *

Red Robin POV

"This should be an interesting fight." Superboy said. I nodded. There was no doubt that it would be a good fight. I just wasn't sure who I should cheer for. Bart was my best friend, so I didn't want to go against him. But Roy was the guy that I had a crush on since he joined the team. And I knew in the end, I would probably have to fight one of them.

Bart ran forward, charging at Roy. It worked for him once, but this time Roy knew what he was going to do before Bart even knew. It was a speedster's first thought to go straight forward, thinking that the other person wouldn't be fast enough. But when that person already has the bow notched, and just needed to release the arrow, he was in trouble. Roy shot the arrow at him, and a boxing glove appeared from the tip.

But Bart had almost all the time he needed, so he just vibrated through the boxing glove arrow. That was the main reason Bart was one of the main finalist in these Battle Royale's. If he couldn't vibrate, he would have been out in the first round every time. But Roy seemed to have a rivalry against him and learned how to beat this during training.

Roy dodged the punch Bart threw, and shot an arrow that almost always worked on speedsters. It was an arrow that, once it hit the ground, it grew out a foam that made you stuck if you got hit. Speedsters had trouble getting out of this if they didn't dodge, and if Roy held him there long enough, he would get a fatality. Then I just had to worry about fighting both my crushes instead of fighting my best friend. Great.

Since Bart was so close and didn't notice what arrow it was, he didn't move away and got hit. He started panicking and I remembered what he said about being stuck. Bart told me about the future when he was a slave, and said he hated being trapped. It reminded him of his imprisonment, and he panicked every time. He forgot how to vibrate, and he was left a sitting duck. It took 10 seconds for the computer to call fatality, and Roy helped Bart out of it. "Well, I guess the speedster is out." Roy said with a grin.

Bart sped off the ring with a pout, and walked next to Jaime. "Nice. You beat the fastest person on our team." I said with a smirk once I saw Bart was okay.

I turned back to the computer and grinned at the results. Red Robin vs. Blue Beetle. I heard Jaime gulp from where he sat, and he said something to his scarab. Maybe the scarab was giving Jaime a pep talk. I walked to the ring, and watched Jaime fly to the ring. Lazy. I got into a fighting stance, and waited for Jaime to attack when the computer said begin.

The first thing he did was bring out his sonic gun, which was predictable. I rolled on to the ground, dodging the blast that was sent my way. I stood up quickly, throwing a few robin-a-rangs at him with practiced ease. They didn't do much to his alien tech, but it did get him distracted enough for me to pull out my bo-staff. For some reason I had picked up on Dick's talent with a bo-staff, and it just seemed to come naturally to me. I saw Jamie talking to his scarab again, not looking at me. Perfect.

The one thing not perfect, he was flying. That was the one thing I didn't like about fighting the meta's on our team. Most of them could fly and we didn't have much to jump onto like we would in a real fight. But like I said before, this wasn't a real fight. But, since I've fought people like this since I was 10 and a half, I knew how to fix this problem. I grabbed my grappling hook, and shot it at his leg. It hooked around his leg, and I pressed the button that pulled me up.

Technically, it should have pulled him down. But since he had heavy alien tech on him, and I was barely in the normal weight range, I got pulled up. It was fine, I knew how to fix it. I flipped in mid-air, and landed with my knees on each of his shoulders. I pulled on the grappling hook that was still wrapped around his leg and pulled till the bottom of his foot faced up, messing up his flight path.

Jaime was only 10 feet in the air, so when he landed, it wasn't as bad as it sounded. The computer said fatality, and I helped him unwrap the cord. "You bats are crazy, chica." Jaime muttered as I helped him stand up.

"You think us bats are crazy now, just wait till you live in the same house with all of them. It's a miracle we haven't killed each other yet." I said with a grin as I walked off the ring. I saw Nightwing nod in agreement and Jaime got a very scared look on his face.

The next match was... woah. Superboy vs. Wonder Girl. Well, this should be good. "Who do you thinks going to win?" Roy asked when I sat next to him.

"I'm not sure. Techincally speaking, the only thing that can really hurt Conner is kryptonite, but Cassie is a close power match to him. I'd say it's 50/50. But since Conner's my friend, I'll go ahead and put my money on him." I said, putting down the 20 I used for the last bet. Roy put a 5 down, and watched the fight.

They didn't seem to want to fight, but they got into a fighting stance anyways. So, did this mean they did like each other? I frowned at that thought and saw Roy frown after looking at me. Wait, why did he do that? The fight began before I could ask, and I watched Cassie be the first to swing. But, Conner caught her fist. Cassie swung with her other fist, and he caught her other one.

With no fists to hit with, Cassie flew up with Conner being dragged with her. Conner struggled for a little while, but then got an idea to use his feet instead. He kicked her on her side, hard enough to knock her back towards the ground. They came crashing down with Cassie on the floor. The computer called out her fatality and Conner helped her up. They both smiled at each other and left the ring. Roy gave me the 5, and looked back at the computer with his same frown.

I felt rejection worm its way into my heart and frowned. "You okay?" Bart asked, running around to me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said. It was a lie. The fact that Conner liked Cassie and never knew I even liked him, it hurt. I looked at the computer and my frown deepened. It was Red Robin vs. Superboy. That was just perfect, absolutely perfect.

I forced a fake smile on my face, and walked towards the ring. "I guess the computer has a thing for the bat and super rivalry, huh?" I joked.

"Apparently so." Conner said with his own smirk. We got into a fighting stance, and circled each other. Neither one of us were stupid enough to make the the first move, but one of us had to. I pulled out my robin-a-rangs, and threw them at him. Of course they weren't the normal ones. Those had no effect on him, making them useless in this fight. No, these were stink bomb ones that smelled awful to the regular human nose.

Now, just because Conner didn't have all of the superpowers of Superman didn't mean he didn't have the super senses. Meaning, that awful stench for me was 10 times worse for him. It might be cruel, but it was either that or kryptonite, I figured he would like this one better. Just a little bit.

The only thing I had to do now was get him to hit the floor. I ran towards him, my nose scrunching up from the smell. I could only imagine how bad it had to be for Conner. Using my bo-staff, I pushed him down onto the ground, flipping over him. He was still gagging at the smell when the computer called fatality. I pulled out my gas mask from my belt, and gave it to him.

He put it over his mouth immediately, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness the villains don't have that." Conner said, handing me the mask when we stepped out of the ring. The smell went away by the air vent above it soon, and we looked at the board. Arsenal vs. Red Robin.

"You know, I don't think only one of you guys are going to beat me." Nightwing said suddenly.

"Cocky much?" Roy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Or I know what I'm talking about. Besides, I've been fighting since I was 8. Do you really think 11 years of training was useless?" Nightwing asked with a smirk.

"Okay, so, me and Arsenal vs. you?" I asked, before Roy could respond to that.

They both nodded and I reset the computer for the final battle. I felt adrenaline pump into my veins as I got into my fighting stance with my bo-staff with Roy next to me notching an arrow. Nightwing pulled out his eskirma sticks and got into his own stance.

The computer said, "begin!" and Nightwing charged at us. Normally most people didn't win like that, Nightwing wasn't most people. I flipped out-of-the-way, and Roy did the same, shooting off an arrow at him in the middle of his dodge. Nightwing dodged the arrow and turned to face us. It was back to how it started with all of us in our stances, but not moving. Me and Arsenal looked at each other out of the corners of our eyes, and something clicked. I don't know what it was, but whatever it was, nobody else saw it.

We both smirked and looked back Nightwing. We charged at him from both sides. I hit him with my bo-staff from one side, distracting him from Arsenal. Well, I thought it would distract him. He just kicked the bow in the air, and it went sailing. His attention was turned back to me, and I stepped back and flipped over his head. I grabbed the bow in mid-air, and landed with it and the bow staff in my hands.

I tossed Roy his bow, and this time Roy charged Nightwing. I turned the electricity on my staff on and attacked Nightwing on his other side. Sadly, Roy got knocked down when Nightwing hit him with one of his eskirma sticks. It was just me and him. I got one hit in with the side of my staff not showing electricity, and then got pushed down to the ground. If it was a normal fight, I could get back up and attack him again. But this wasn't a normal fight, so I lost.

A hand was in my face when I opened my eyes, and I saw Roy offering me a hand up. I took his hand and pulled myself up. "Well, you guys lost, but good team work." Nightwing said with a smile. I knew it was good team work.

Whenever I was on missions with Arsenal, we had an instant team work that I had only seen while watching Batman and Robin fight a villain. We did have similar fighting styles in a way, but I never understood how I was able to have the same team work that only the dynamic duo showed with a guy that I only knew for a few months. Yet again, I also had a crush on this guy, so I didn't take it as a bad sign.

"Alright, I guess were done here." Bart said, standing up and running towards the kitchen.

"Well, looks like he's raiding the fridge again." I said with a sigh. Everyone else sighed, and then left to go home since there was no mission.

"Are you going to the cave or are you just going back to your city?" I asked Nightwing. He thought for a second before answering.

"I'm going to go back to bludhaven. Tell Robin I said hi." Nightwing said with a smile.

"Speaking of Robin, you should see him sometime. He's been... broody lately. More so than usual. You were his favorite brother after all. Even if he won't admit it, he misses you." I said, looking up at Nightwing.

Nightwing's eyes softened behind his mask, and he said, "Yeah, I'll figure something out. I have some vacation days that I need to use up, so I'll probably come out soon. Don't tell the others though." Nightwing said with a smile. I nodded, and turned to go to the zeta tube.

"See you later, Nightwing!" I said over my shoulder before leaving the room. I walked to the zeta tube and closed my eyes as I was transported to Gotham.

"Hey there, Red." Red X said from the trash can he was sitting on.

"Hey. Are you trying to stalk me? Because if you are I'm going to have to call my dad on you." I said with a frown, playing along.

"Nah, just accidently met you while running from your twin. So, how's the team?" He asked with a smirk.

My lips pressed into a thin line when I remembered Conner and Cassie. "I don't want to talk about them." I muttered under my breath. Stupid blind idiot.

"What happened in there? Who's ass do I need to kick?" Red X asked, getting off of the trash can.

I couldn't help it. I knew it was wrong to laugh, but I burst out laughing. "Sheesh, X! You sound like my brothers!" I said through chuckles.

"Well, I have known you almost as long as them. Besides, if I'm not a brother to you then what am I?" Red X asked, rolling his eyes.

That question made me stop. What was X to me? Sure I had a crush on him, but... ever since I got onto the team that crush was over. We were definitely more than friends since we've been best friends for 3 years, minus Bart and Conner of course. "I guess... you're more of a brother to me than anything else." I said after a while.

"Okay, so again, whose ass do I need to kick?" X asked.

"Nobody. I can handle it on my own. Just teen drama and all that stuff. I need to go. I have a curfew that I'm about to pass, and if I do pass it, Dad will put me on the bench. See you later, X." I said, running towards the cave.

"Alright, see you later, Red. You know where to find me when you decide to tell me who I need to beat up." X said to my back. I chuckled and nodded as I ran.

Brothers were so overprotective.

* * *

**You guys like it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys like this chapter. And because I don't feel like doing the disclaimer; Damian is going to do it for me.**

**Damian: Tt. I can't believe I got blackmailed into this. Hex Enchantress does not own DC Nations. Thank goodness she doesn't because it would be hell. **

**You're a little prick Damian. Now, while I think about ways to piss Damian off in the story, you can read the chapter.**

* * *

Tori Wayne POV

The morning was quiet as I walked down the empty halls of Wayne Manor. It was early in this morning, so early the sun wasn't even up yet. Nobody but me and Alfred were awake. Well, Bruce might be awake, but for all I knew he didn't even go to sleep. Anyways, I was eating breakfast in the dining room with Alfred making sure I ate while preparing the other's meals.

You see, it was very easy to have an Anorexia relapse. This being said, everyone still made sure I ate something so I didn't have another relapse. So in the mornings, Alfred always watches me while I ate so he knew I took my pills and ate instead of giving my food to Titus like I did when I was 10.

I ate some of the scrambled eggs on my plate and dreaded the thought of going to school. Being the god-daughter of Janet Drake didn't make me a big target for bullying, so I was left alone when I lived with Janet. Being the daughter of Bruce Wayne however practically put a big red target on my back, just like every other Wayne child. Me being Bruce's only daughter gave me an even bigger target then my brothers, making me miserable.

"Are you alright, Mistress Christina?" Alfred asked suddenly. I broke myself from my thoughts and nodded.

"I'm fine, Alfred. I just need to think some things over." I said with a small smile. Another thing, I never told anyone I was being bullied.

None of my family knew that I had been made fun of, harassed, and teased to the point that I just wanted to break done and cry. Damian didn't even know. Keeping him from finding out had been hard, but not impossible.

Damian didn't have one single class with me, in fact, we never saw each other at school once. That being said, he wasn't stupid. Which made keeping the secret from him frustratingly hard. I finished my plate and put it in the dishwasher. "I'm going to start walking to school, Alfred." I said, standing up and grabbing my backpack.

"Very well, Mistress Christina. I assume you will walk back, then?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah. I have something I need to do at the library after school, so there's no point in holding you up." I said, walking out of the dining room.

I walked out of the manor and smiled as the sun began to rise. The walk wasn't very long, but I enjoyed it. It was like the peace before the storm.

When I got to school, I went in through the back and walked to the library. Most would see it as breaking into school, but the librarian pulled some strings and gave me some keys to the back so I could help her sort books in the morning. "Hi, Mrs. Jennie." I said as I walked behind the librarian's desk.

"Hello, Tori. Have a good morning?" She asked, smiling at me.

"I guess. How many books do we need to reshelf?" I asked, trying to get the topic off of me. She nodded to the 5 carts filled with books. Good thing I got here early, huh? By the time school opened its front doors, all the books were already stacked and I was walking towards my locker. Sadly, that where most of my school trouble starts.

"Whats up, Wayne?" A high obnoxious voice asked tauntingly as I took out my history book.

"Nothing Ashley. Can you please leave me alone today? I'm really not in the mood." I said, shutting my locker close. Ashley was the star of the cheerleading team, and a complete snob.

Since birth she got whatever she wanted, when she wanted it, however she wanted it. I was the only one who stood up to her in the entire school. Some called me brave for it, other said I was stupid. But how could I be stupid when I skipped a grade level and Honors classes? "Oh please, why would I let up just because you're a little tired?" She asked with a sneer.

I stuffed my books and papers in my backpack and walked to my first period. The great thing about being in Honor classes, Ashley wasn't in them. The only reason she was here was because her dad paid for her to get here. I got into Gotham Prep for my brains and a surprising art talent that I had. That didn't stop Ashley from harassing me when she felt like it. "Hey, I'm not done talking to you." She said, sounding mad. Good.

"I am." I said, pushing through the crowd of teenagers to get to Honors science. Most days I wasn't like this, but the mess with Conner not even knowing I like him, realizing I didn't really like Red X, I was exhausted and mad. Why did guys have to be so confusing?

I went into my class and saw Ashley try to follow me in out of the corner of my eye. "Your not in this class, Ashley. Please leave." The teacher, Mr. Simons said, blocking her from getting in. Mr. Simons didn't like me, but he hated Ashley even more than me, so it worked out.

I felt her glare at my back, and smirked inwardly. Maybe I've just been hanging out with Jason too much, but pissing her off just made me happy. I sat in my seat and waited for class to start.

The first couple of periods went by quickly, each one involving a lecture of some sort. Science's lecture was mostly about cells, Math lecture was about algebra, history's lecture was about how we were all stupid and she couldn't believe we were in honors, and English was about how we should start reading Frankenstein. So yeah, a normal day at Gotham Prep.

I walked through the cafeteria and started walking out to the football field. Don't confuse me with those girls who liked to watch the football players though. For one thing, the football players didn't even play during my lunch period. 2nd, I didn't like eating in the cafeteria. It was always too loud there and it wasn't like I had any friends to sit with.

I sat under a tree next to the field, and started eating my lunch. Some how Alfred knew if I ate my lunch or not, even if the lunch box was empty. "Hey who are you?" some asked from behind me. I turned around to see a girl about my age with brown hair, black/brown eyes, and tan skin.

"Tori. Who are you?" I asked, scooting over so she could sit next to me.

"Alex, I just moved here." She said, setting down her own lunch. I nodded. It was easy to tell since she didn't have a Gotham accent.

"I can tell. Don't like the cafeteria?" I asked, biting into my sandwich.

"Nah. It's loud and that bitch Ashley is acting like a... well a bitch." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, she's a spoiled brat. What made you move to Gotham? And what scholarship do you have here?" I asked curiously. Nobody moved here unless they had a relative, and scholarships here were hard to get.

"My mom has a job here, and it's an art scholarship. Full paid." She said, eating an apple.

"Really? I'm in art too. I can show you to the art room if you need to." I said, finishing my sandwich.

"That would be great. I haven't seen it, and it's my next period." She said, tossing the apple into the trash. I nodded and lead her to the art room.

Alex looked around curiously at the entire school, trying to remember as much as she could in her first day. "So, what do you like drawing?" Alex asked, breaking the silence.

"I dabble in a little bit of everything. People, animals, plants, furniture. Sometimes I paint, but I prefer drawings." I said with a shrug. It was a truth. In the manor I got a lot of practice in for drawing. Furniture was always there, different kinds in each room. There were also a lot of animals in the garden that I got to draw. I tried to draw Titus once, but he wouldn't stay still.

People was something I was very good at drawing, though. Leads needed a suspect, and I could draw whatever a victim described. That particular talent wasn't something that was needed, but it was definitely one that was welcomed. "Cool. I'm good with clay and origami. Basically anything you can sculpt." Alex said with a smile. It was obvious she liked talking about art.

"I've never been good at that stuff. For some reason clay just doesn't go the right way when I try to make anything. And origami is frustrating when you can't get it right." I said, shaking my head.

"That's what most people say." She said with a finally made it to the art room and she looked around the art room amazed.

"Well, they put the funds to use, that's for sure." She said, looking at a drawing.

"Yeah, they did. The art, drama, and music get a lot of the funds since a lot of the equipment needs to be fixed." I said. She nodded, and looked at another picture with sad and understand eyes.

It was a drawing I did. It was of a caged Red Robin singing to a shadow figure that had a scowl on its face. "Who drew this picture?" She asked quietly.

"I did. The assignment was to draw or make something that represented a question. Mine was 'why does a caged bird sing?'." I said, looking at the work that showed my past. The Red Robin had a few feathers fallen in the cage, there was no water, no food, but the cage was made of perfect gold and a beautiful perch with fancy engravings. It was a lot like how I lived in Drake Mansion.

"So why does a caged bird sing?" She asked. I saw her eyes, and I knew she knew the answer.

"Something tells me you know why." I said, looking the picture over one more time. It was going to be submitted into a drawing gala held by the museum of art. They were getting the best pictures, paintings, and sculptures in all the schools and it was included. She nodded and I sat in one of the chairs.

"You should sit. Class will start soon." I said to Alex. She nodded and we waited for class to start. Maybe I finally found a friend in this hell of a school.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do. But I have STAAR testing coming up, I had Pre-UIL for my band contest, I had a dance to go to (I went as a batman fangirl), and I was writing something else. But besides all the excuses, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations.**

* * *

After nearly dying from boredom, school finally ended. I was half relieved and half scared of this face.

My shoes scuffed the ground as I walked off of Gotham Prep grounds, and I felt a sense of hope rush through me. That hope was dashed away when a hand landed on my shoulder. "Where's the fire, babe?" Zach Starling asked.

Zach was the captain of the football team, teacher's pet extraordinaire, and the schools biggest player. For some reason he thought I wanted to date him. He didn't even like me, I knew that much. So to add to his list of qualities, he was also a gold digger.

"Leave me alone, Zach. What do I have to do to make you go away?" I asked, shoving his hand off my shoulder. He scowled at me and then pushed me against a tree.

I felt my hand twitch, the urge to ball into a fist and punch him in his face overwhelming me. "I don't take no for an answer, babe." He said, both hands on my shoulders. His breath smelled like he hadn't brushed them in a 100's years. The fact that he was close enough to smell his breath in the first place was unsettling.

"Yeah well, you're going to very disappointed then, because my answers still no." I said, glaring up at him. He sneered at me, and his hand rose to my hair. He yanked my hair until I my head was pulled to the side.

"Yeah, it doesn't work like that." He said with a smirk. Before I could raise my foot to kick him where it hurts most, someone else pulled him back.

"She said no, asshole." A familiar voice growled. Wait, what was _he_ doing in Gotham?

Before Zach could ask anything, he was knocked out by a pissed of Roy Harper, the original. "I can't believe you actually let guys do this to you, Double R." Roy said, looking down at Zach before looking at me.

"I can't let anyone figure out who I am. Besides that, what are you doing in Gotham? Star is a little bit of a long way from here." I said, grabbing my bag that had fallen during the Zach issue.

"Thanks Roy for helping me, no problem Double R." Roy grumbled.

"I didn't need you to help me. But thanks anyways. You still haven't answered my question." I said with a smile. I had to admit, I was glad to see him.

"Welcome. And I come around here whenever I get into a fight with Ollie or something happens. Or maybe I just need a break. Anyways, as long as my ID looks real, the people here will sell me a drink." Roy said with a smile. Well, that made sense.

"oh, I see. Did you ask my dad? It sounds like you've been doing this for a while, and my dad would figure it out by now." I said with a frown.

"Yeah, he knows. I think he understand that sometimes everything is just too... different from the Star I knew." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh. Why were you at near my school, then?" I asked. There weren't any bars near Gotham Prep, and there weren't any stores that sold any kind of alcohol either.

"I just bought a six-pack from a guy that goes here, I'm going down to an apartment I'm using when I come down here." Roy said. Oh, well, that made sense.

A silence fell around us, and I looked around for something to focus on. Right in front of me, about 20 feet away, was Red X. Well, Xavier anyways, now that he was in civilian cloths. He had black hair, gray eyes, and tan skin that was the complete opposite of my own skin. He was wearing a black hoodie, and jeans that he usually wore. He was glaring at Roy with the intensity of an overprotective big brother, and I groaned. "Who is that guy?" Roy asked annoyed.

"I should be asking you the same." Xavier said as he walked up to us. Of course this just had to happen after school, didn't it?

"Roy meet Xavier, Xavier meet Roy. Xavier is the good big brother that doesn't annoy me, and Roy is a friend." I said, stepping in the middle of them so they wouldn't destroy each other. For some reason Roy seemed to look a bit sad about that, but he covered it up quickly.

They glared at each other for a while, and I sighed. Boys were so possessive. "Stop glaring at each other. You guys really have no reason to, anyways." I said, pushing them away.

"I guess. Is that Zach guy still messing with you?" Xavier asked as we started walking towards our houses. Of course that's the first thing he asked.

"Is that the guy that I punched?" Roy asked with a raised eyebrow. Xavier looked at him again, like he was seeing him in a different way.

"Maybe we can get along." I heard Xavier mutter. You have got to be kidding me. I resisted the urge to face palm myself and looked at Roy.

"Yeah. He's a gold digger who wants to date me for my dad's money. For some reason, he doesn't want to leave me alone." I said, noting that I was in the middle of the two again.

"Well, if you pulled one of your Red R moves, than he wouldn't mess with you." Xavier said. Roy looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I knew what he was thinking, why did this guy know. The only thing I was wondering was why did he have to look so hot when he was like that? I felt a small blush rise to my cheeks, and mouthed 'I'll tell you later'.

"Yeah well, that would be an abuse of power." I said, messing with the strap on my backpack.

"You can fight without showing that, you know that right? Just say you've been taking martial art classes or something." Roy said simply.

"You know if I wanted to hear this I would have just told my family, you know that right?" I asked, getting a little annoyed. For some reason that seemed to make Roy smirk.

"Yeah, that's why we have to do this." Roy said with a laugh. Ass. Yet I had a crush on him anyways. What was wrong with me?

"Oh boy, that's my brother's motorcycle." I said, my eyes widening. Jason's motorcycle roared in a way only his could, loud and powerful. He was also my most overprotective brother. Meaning, it would not be good if he caught me hanging out with two different guys.

"I have to go. If he sees me with you guys, he will go way overprotective on you two. He will even threaten you at gun point." I said, running up the side walk so it didn't look like I was talking with them. When I made it to Jason's motorcycle, he parked next to where I was standing.

"Why are you walking? I thought Alfred was going to pick you up with the demon." Jason asked, lifting the visor on his helmet.

"I decided to walk. Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering. Want a ride? I'm circling back to the Manor anyways." Jason asked. I remembered when I was 10, I used to bug Jason or Dick to bring their motorcycles so they could pick me up. It was probably the one thing about me that had been normal at the time.

"Sure. Do you have another helmet?" I asked. He tossed me my red and black helmet, and I put it on. Usually everyone just used whatever helmet, unless it was Jason of course, but I had to have this one. Everyone knew this was apart of my OCD, and they tried not to be too annoyed about it.

As we rode to the Manor I saw Xavier walking back to his house and Roy was nowhere to be seen.

The ride to the Manor wasn't long in fact it was very sort. "Thanks for the ride, Jay." I said as I got off of his motorcycle.

"Welcome, Baby Bird. One question, who was that guy knocked out on the grass?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow. Oh, Zach.

"Not one of my friends." I said with a shrug. It was the truth.

"That's not what I asked, though." Jason said with a frown when he saw I was trying not to answer.

"Zach Starling." I said, the name coming out bitter and cold. Wow, I think that was the closest I've ever come to the bat voice.

"Okay, so why was he knocked out on the grass?" Jason asked.

"Why is it important to you? What's with the 20 questions game?" I asked with a frown.

"Just wondering why there's a guy KO'd on the ground when you probably just came back from there. Was he bugging you?" Jason asked. Okay, maybe everyone was right, maybe I was spending too much time with Jason if he could read me that well.

I stayed silent as I walked towards the exit of the garage. "Oh, no, Baby Bird. You don't get to walk away from this. Is he bugging you?" Jason asked, grabbing my arm so I couldn't continue to walk.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but right now, you're the only one bugging me." I said with a glare.

He rolled his teal eyes and gave me a look. "That's my job as a brother. And the way you're not answering kind of proves that he is." He said with a frown.

"Yeah, he's bugging me. But I'm dealing with it." I said, yanking my arm as I walked out of the garage. I could have sworn I heard him say, 'That's all I needed to know'.

The first thing that I saw when I walked in was a dog's tongue. To be more precise, Ace's tongue. Ace was a Rottweiler I found on one of my Red Robin patrols when I just started. It was actually one of my best patrols ever.

_~Flashback~_

Stupid brothers. That was the thought running through my head as I fought the Riddler's minions. They got to do the good missions against Croc while I got to beat Riddler, again. Just like the mission last week. During this thought, one of the minions came up behind me and swung a bat at me. It would have hit the back of my leg, breaking it, when a black puppy jumped out of the shadows and bit him on the leg.

Lucky for me, he was the last one. I threw a robin-a-rang at him, knocking him out. The dog looked over at me, then started walking towards me hesitantly. "It's okay, boy. I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered as I held my hand out in front of me. He sniffed it, then started licking it.

I started petting him and left with him at my heels when the police arrived. I walked with him to the batcave, then stopped. Would it be a smart idea to let him into the batcave? Well, it wasn't like he could tell anyone. Besides, Damian got a dog. Why couldn't I get one? I walked in through the back entrance and saw my brothers were back already. The dog that I brought with me hadn't bought their attention yet, but he bought mine. After all, how could I miss him peeing on the Joker's card that Dad kept? I looked at the computer and saw Dad there. Well, it was now or never.

"Hey, Dad. Can I get a dog?" I asked when I walked towards the computer. He froze, and everyone looked at me.

"Does this have to do with the black puppy that peed on the Joker's card a few seconds ago?" He asked with a sigh.

"If I said yes, would you let me keep him?" I asked, with hopeful eyes. And by hopeful eyes, I mean the kitten eyes, as Selina likes to call it.

"Depends, will you promise to actually _try_ to eat and sleep more?" Dad asked, carefully not looking me in the eyes. Smart of him not to.

"Only if you let me keep him." I said, crossing my arms.

"You can keep him. If you keep your side of the bargain." Dad said with a nod. I smiled and ran towards the puppy that was growling at Titus.

"Stop growling Ace, let's ask Alfred for some food for you." I said, grabbing him and started running up the stairs to the batcave. Then I remembered, I still needed to change out of my red robin suit. Oh well, I could change upstairs.

_~Flashback~_

Ace had grown big in the past 3 years, getting bigger than me in my heels if he stood up on his hind legs. "Hey boy, let's go to the kitchen, okay?" I asked, walking to the kitchen where Alfred would be.

I knew Alfred liked seeing my lunch box, making sure I ate and all that. "Hey Alfred, do you know if Selina's still here or has she gone to her waitressing job?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm here, kitten. What do you need?" Selina asked, walking in behind me. She must have picked it up from Batman.

"Um, can we talk in private?" I asked, setting the lunch box on the table.

Selina raised an eyebrow at me, but nodded anyways. She led me towards an empty room that, thankfully, Dad decided didn't need a camera since it was one of the easiest rooms to hear with its thin wall. But if no one was there, nothing was heard. "What is this about, kitten? You never ask for help. Well, most of the time." Selina asked curiously.

"Um, well. There are theses two guys-" "Oh, so that kind of help." Selina interrupted.

"Well, yes, but don't interrupt. Anyways, there's this one guy that I have a crush on, but he's going out with someone else, not knowing I even have a crush on him. But I mean, I'm getting over him. I'm seeing all the flaws instead of the good now, but it still hurts that he didn't even know and went out with someone else. Then there's this other guy I have a crush on, but I'm not sure he likes me, and if he doesn't that would make things awkward because I have to see him every day. What the hell do I do? I'm still hurt, and I don't want the guy I have a crush on to be my rebound guy in a way, but I still want to go out with him. What do I do?" I asked, rambling.

"Well, first off, who are these two 'guys'?" Selina asked, sitting down with me on the floor.

"Promise not to tell Dad? Or anyone else?" I asked nervously.

When she nodded, I took a deep breath and answered, "The original Roy Harper and Conner Kent. Roy being the guy that I like that doesn't have a girlfriend, Conner being the blind moron."

The reaction I got was not the one I wanted. She laughed. "Oh kitten, you fall for the most awkwardly connected guys ever." She said, laughing still.

"You know, if your just going to laugh, I'm going to just ask Cass." I huffed, getting ready to stand up.

"No, no, I'm through. I'll admit, it's complicated." She said with a few chuckles.

"Your telling me what I already know." I said mopingly.

"Okay, to the point. If you're getting over Conner, you shouldn't tell him you had a crush. Even if he hurt you, it's apart of love. When you put your heart out there, it is going to get hurt a little. And if you like Roy, then he won't your rebound guy. And did you ever think that maybe he might like you, too?" Selina asked with a gentle smile.

I opened my mouth then closed it. I hadn't thought of that. Why would Roy like me? Were there signs?

Well, he did get possessive when he met Xavier. He did beat up Zach. If it had been anyone else on the team, he would have just let them fight it out. He would have stood on the side lines, cheering for his teammate, but not helping. Then there was that way he looked when he saw me wrinkle my nose or get annoyed. I saw the clone Roy get the same look with Jade when she was annoyed. I over heard he said he thought it was cute. Was the original Roy like the clone Roy?

There was also the way we fought. We clicked, like there was no one else that could fight better than the two of us. We had perfect team work, even the famous dynamic duo took a few years to get like that. It took me and Roy a few weeks.

Oh my gosh. I was a blind, stupid, idiotic, dumbass. I had a crush on the original Roy Harper, and failed to realize he had one on me too. I must have been spending too much time with Conner.

"I am a complete and utter dumbass to not see it." I groaned. Selina laughed and gave me a smirk.

"So, are you going to ask him out?" Selina asked.

"Right after I talk about one more thing with you." I said, giving her a determined look.

"And that would be?" Selina asked with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow.

"How to keep Dad from finding out at first, and Dick from finding out and stopping me since he's the team leader." I said seriously. From the look on her face, she knew how hard that would be.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everyone liked my last chapter where Tori finally figured it out that Roy Harper the 1st likes her. Now the chapter will begin!**

* * *

The plan was risky, but it there was a chance that it would work. Oh, who was I kidding? I was going to get grounded by Dad and he would never let me leave. Oh well, this plan was worth a shot at least.

I took a deep breath as I walked down the stairs of the cave, my heels clicking on the ground. "Hey, Dad. Why didn't you tell me about Nightwing being the new leader?" I asked as I walked towards the case with my costume. The Red Robin costume hadn't changed much during the last 3 years, just getting bigger in size to fit my growth.

"Tori, do you really want to talk about this right now?" Dad asked with a sigh.

I rolled my eyes and started putting my mask on. "Dad, I'm not mad. Well, not anymore. I just want to know why I wasn't told my big brother was going to be my team leader. You have to admit, that's tramatizing. Especially when you have to worry about him calling you things like, Baby Bird, or Baby sis, or stuff like that. And I won't even mention the teasing I would get from the team from that. But he agreed not to say that stuff to me, so I guess I'm fine. I just want to know why you never thought to tell me?" I asked, walking into the changing room.

I quickly changed into my pants and shirt and walked out so I could hear his answer. "You agreed that you would be treated just like any other teammate. If the same had happened to your other teammates, I would not have told them. And would kill myself before I made Wally leader." Dad said with a slightly horrified look. I laughed and nodded.

Well, that didn't go as I thought it would, but that was okay. I put on the rest of my Red Robin suit and thought back to the plan me and Selina came up with. This would definitely help with the plan.

I walked into the zeta tube in the cave and closed my eyes as I was transported the Mountain. When I opened them, everyone was already there. "Do we have a mission?" I asked as I stepped out.

"Yeah. We're supposed to meet in about, 2 more minutes." Roy said. Thing with the team, everyone always separated into groups whenever we had free time.

Beast Boy always hung out with M'gann, M'gann hung out with Lagoon Boy. Bart hung out with either me, Blue Beetle, or Superboy. But now Superboy was hanging out with Wonder Girl, and Bart was hanging out with Blue Beetle. That left me with Roy. I got nervous and decided it would be best to ask while everyone else was busy talking to each other.

I took a deep breath and asked, "Hey, I was wondering if maybe you would maybe want to-"

Before I could finish, Nightwing came in. Damn it. Even if he didn't know about the plan, he messed with it. That's what you get for having your brother as your leader, I guess.

"Alright, this mission is just a recon one. You get in, get out, and do not get caught. Alpha squad will be Wonder Girl and Superboy. You guys will be infiltrating the first base in this string of buildings. Beta will be of Miss Martian and Mal. You guys will infiltrate the second base next to the first while Alpha gets their intel. Gamma will be Impulse and Bumble Bee. You guys are going to get into the third base. Red Robin and Arsenal are Delta. You will sneak into the 4th base. Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy, and Beast Boy will be causing a diversion out side to get everyone out of those bases. This one is pretty simple. It's just to help me figure out where we are on stealth." Nightwing said, getting straight to business.

When he said me and Roy were going to be on Delta together, my heart stopped. He probably didn't know what he was doing, but he was only pushing my crush for Arsenal on, encouraging it. He probably would stop that after he figured out I liked him. "Miss Martian will take you guys to the destination. Remember, just recon." Nightwing said, giving us all a look.

He was such a hypocrite. I remember the story of how he first got this team started when he was 13. Who was he to talk about recon when he destroyed the entire Cadmus building, leaving only crumbled remains? Maybe Dad was starting to rub off on him. We all got into the ship, everyone groaning about how they wanted to be on a team with their girlfriend, boyfriend, or best friend. The only ones that weren't complaining was Me, Roy, Conner, and Cassie.

"So, what were you going to ask me?" Roy asked once we were on the ship. He still remembered that?

"Oh, it can wait till we get back to the Mountain." I said, a small blush on my cheeks. I looked out the window to hide it and saw his reflection raise an eyebrow. Why did he have to look so hot like that?

It might have been smart to ask than and there, but I couldn't. In the Mountain I could hack the system or run out if he said no. If he said no here, everyone would hear, and the only way out was jumping out of the ship from a thousand of feet in the air. Yeah, not on my to do list.

We made it to the sight soon, four bases all lining up. We all knew which one we went into and we waited for Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, and Blue Beetle to start their distraction 100 feet from the camp. They could case enough of a distraction there without others getting suspicious that the rest of us were here.

After 15 minutes of silent patience (something very hard for Bart) we finally saw guards leave and rush towards the place we left the others. "Finally, let's go." Impulse said with a smile, running towards the base he was assigned to infiltrate. Bumble Bee sighed and flew after him. Poor Bumble Bee.

The rest of us left the ship, each going to our base. Sadly, we were the only ones smart enough to conceal ourselves in the shadows. The thing with meta's (And I'm not trying to sound bias) they never thought about, what would happen if someone caught me and my powers were too weak to handle them. It was a sort of cockiness that would probably get them killed one day.

Me and Roy being the only regular humans meant we knew to hide. Sure Roy almost slipped every now and then, but he was doing better than the meta's. The base had been quickly left, no locks or anything guarding the door. The others must have made one heck of a diversion.

We slipped in, not making a sound. "Nightwing said to look for a flash drive or some kind of disk. Maybe a memory card." I said as I started looking around.

"Something that small is going to be hard to find in this big place." Arsenal muttered as he looked into a drawer.

"Not if you know what to look for." I said happily as I spotted a computer. I ran towards it and saw a flash drive, memory card, and a CD in the hard drive plus another flash drive. Why were these in here?

I took them out, and thought_ Miss Martian, are you there?_

_'Yes. Is your intel missing, too? Everyone else's is.'_She asked worriedly.

_"No, but we have 4 pieces of intel. It looks like they were trying to convert all their data to this one computer. Good thing we got here before they did,__ huh?"_I asked as I started getting out of the base with Arsenal. Everyone else had left, we were the only ones left.

As we started to make our way out, shots were heard from where the others were. "We better hurry." Arsenal said, running along the shadows edge. One of the shots being fired completely missed their target before I could nod, aiming straight for me.

Most people would miss this, but my training with Dad and various assassins made it to where I expected this on every mission. I leaned back, dodging out of the bullet's path.

I leaned back too much, almost falling onto my back with a rock behind me to break my fall. But the sharp pain of landing on a rock never came. I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized I had closed and saw Roy had caught me before I could fall. "You really shouldn't fall on that. It probably hurts." Roy said sarcastically.

"No, really? I would have never thought." I snapped back, trying to desperately hide my blush. He rolled his eyes, and we went back to the ship, never talking about the incident on the way back.

Everyone had been waiting for us, and once we got on, we left. "So, you have the data?" M'gann asked. I nodded and held up the pieces of intel. She nodded and focused on flying the ship.

When we came back, Nightwing was smiling. Not exactly as bright as he could, but still smiling. But, that was a norm for him. "Good job. There are a few things to fix, but nothing drastic." Nightwing said, then dismissing us. Everyone left the debriefing room, most going to the kitchen. Well, except for me and Roy.

"So, that question?" Roy asked as we walked down a hall with no camera's since they needed to be fixed.

I swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date with me to see a movie?" I asked, my face turning as red as a tomato.

He started chuckling and my face turned redder for a different reason. It was a reason Jason was very familiar with. Anger. "Shut up! This is the first time I've asked a guy out so if you don't want to go than you could just say no." I said, rage filling me.

All of a sudden his face turned serious and he did something I never thought he would do. He kissed me on the mouth, molding his mouth to mine.

At first I was too stunned. The second thing I did was kiss him back.

It was a slow kiss, soft but rough at the same time in only a way Roy Harper the 1st probably could. Then he pulled back, looking down at me with a smirk. My cheeks were blazing with red, the flush never truly leaving my cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes." I said, breathlessly.

"Yeah, that's a yes. I didn't even know you liked me. I thought you liked Superboy." Roy said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, when I first joined the team I did. But after a while I started seeing the bad things to dating him. I mean, I heard him talking to Cassie and they sounded so much like a chick flick it wasn't even funny. Which you have to promise. You have to promise that we will not end up like that, because I will not date a guy who's into that domestic crap." I said, shuddering at the thought of dating someone like that.

"I would sooner shoot myself with my own bow. Nice to know you feel the same, though." Roy said, relief flooding into him.

"Good. So... where do you want to go?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, Here Comes the Boom is in the dollar theater, and I haven't seen it yet. Want to watch it?" Roy asked, looking at me for my opinion. Between all of the problems in school and my nightlife along with being the only daugher of Bruce Wayne, I didn't get to watch movies often. Point being, I never saw it either.

"Why not? I haven't seen it, and a movie about a biology teacher turning into a MMA fighter sounds good. This friday?" I said with a smile.

"Good. Sorry to run off, but I have to go. GA is talking about putting a curfew on if I'm home before 8:00. The guy has gotten weird since I left." Roy said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"People change. Besides, the only thing I'm concerned about is the goatee." I said, shuddering at the thought of his blonde beard.

"Agreed. See you on friday." Roy said, then ran towards the zeta tube. When he disappeared from my sight, I smiled wider than even Nightwing. I did it. I got a date with Roy Harper!

I ran towards the zeta tube and went to the batcave. When I came in, I was excited to tell Selina about what happened, but everyone had scared faces, all of them pale. "What's wrong?" I asked, my smile fading off of my face.

Damian gestured for me to come closer, and I went to the computer. What I saw ruined my perfectly good mood.

Intel from the bases I gathered with Roy said that Ra's was planning another attack on the batfamily. Mentions of having a heir was on the screen, and I felt my entire world flip upside down. Ra's had a heir, and he was planning his revenge against us. This time, we didn't know what he was planning.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so from the reviews I got, a lot of people liked the Roy and Tori scene. I just hope I can continue to make you guys happy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or DC Comics**

* * *

Tori POV

Ever since I got back, I hadn't been able to stop. I had to see who the heir was, who Ra's chose to ruin our lives with. No matter what I did though, I didn't find what I needed. The only thing I had come close to figuring it out was a traceable sign from where this was sent from. You would think it would be goo enough, but the results didn't make sense. The only place it led back to was a building that had been shut down for years.

I ran a background check on everything I could find about the building and found something very weird. The building had records of using large amounts of electricity. What was that about? I frowned as I thought about what they could be doing that could take that much electricity. The only thing I knew of that could possibly take that much was cloning. But why would Talia and Ra's clone somebody?

Just then, the plan that interrupted the ball party at Wayne Manor came back to me. It was a possibility, but how would she be able to get the blood? She never made any of us get blood tests. I closed my eyes and thought back to that day. The attack had been bad. It still haunted my dreams seeing everyone like that. Damian getting hurt that much- wait.

My eyes flew open as I remembered seeing Damian a bloody mess on the ground. That would explain why she would bring him out first instead of Jason. But there was no proof that it was Damian's clone. Well, unless I got the video feed.

I started typing on the key board and waited patiently for Barbara to answer. "What do you need? And didn't Bruce tell you to go to bed?" Barbara asked as her face appeared on the screen.

"Yes he did, but I need a favor. Do you think you can find a video feed for me?" I asked pleading. She must have seen my desperation and she nodded.

"Sure, what is the video you need?" Barbara asked curiously.

"It's a building that was supposed to be shut down. The weird thing is, it's using so much electricity it's taking that energy from other places. I'll send you the address." I said, sending it to her computer.

"Okay. Tori, you wouldn't ask me to do this unless you had a hunch of what it is. What do you think happened there?" Barbara asked. Over the years, Barbara had become a lot like a sister to me. We got close, and well, she obviously knew how to read me.

"I'll tell you after you find the video." I said after a while and closed the video.

"You know, you are getting very much like Master Bruce when it comes to ending conversations." Alfred said behind me.

"And I'm like my brothers when it comes to following orders. I'm guessing your down here to tell me to go to bed." I said, exiting out of the files I was on.

"No. I came down here to tell you to eat dinner. You left for the Mountain before you ate." Alfred said, standing next to the chair I was sitting in. Oh, he remembered that, huh?

I sighed and pushed myself out of the seat. "I was hoping you forgot." I said as I followed him upstairs.

"Master Bruce hopes I forget as well, but we both know that never happens." Alfred said. I snickered at that.

Over the last 3 years, I had become a lot like Dad. My detective skills were higher than my twins, and my intelligence was starting to exceed Talia's. The only reason I was in the grade I was now was because Dad didn't want me to get too far ahead or else I would be another grade ahead.

The only thing that made me look anything like Talia was my figure. I had a petite frame and I walked in the heels in a way only Talia could. "I thought Dad was getting better about it. Dick said he ate and slept more since I came around. He probably didn't want me to think it was okay to do the same." I commented.

"Master Bruce has. You, however, are starting to fall back onto your old habits." Alfred said, giving me a look. It wasn't a glare, but it was a very unsettling look.

"You know what Leslie said, I can't help it if I start relapsing. Besides, I've been doing better since I was 10." I said, not looking him in the eyes.

"As that maybe, you were living on your when you were 10. Now you are here, so you must eat. I think I have heard Master Bruce mention something of benching you for not eating." Alfred said, letting the info sink in.

The thing with Alfred, he had used the before. When I was 10 and a half, he said Dad was thinking about benching me for not eating enough. Dad hadn't really been thinking about doing that, but Alfred had told me it anyways. It worked to get me to eat more, but it pissed me off when I found out he had lied to me. The question was, was he lying right now, or not?

"How do I know your not lying like last time?" I asked suspiciously.

"You do not, Mistress Christina. But do remember that if you don't take it into consideration, you may be benched." Alfred said, humor in his eyes. Maybe we rubbed off onto Alfred, because I'm pretty sure that was something all my brothers would do.

After being forced to eat a plate of pasta Alfred had made before. "Now I'm telling you to go to sleep." Alfred said as started going to bed.

"Yeah, yeah, Alfred. I get it." I grumbled with my stomach feeling like it was going to explode.

I walked to my room and changed into my pajamas. Me and Damian stopped sleeping in the same room with each other ever since we turned 11, both of us saying we wanted our own room. Damian got to keep the room we were in, and I got a room that connected with a bathroom.

It didn't have much in it, no posters, photos, or anything to do with me personally. The only thing I had to show there was someone living here were my cloths, laptop, and my book shelf of books that I liked. Everyone said that I should have something more personal, but really, it was just against my OCD to put more stuff up. I think Dad was the only one to understand that.

I laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Everything was just starting to get good in my life, then Ra's had to have some plan for revenge. Why couldn't he just leave us alone? I drifted to sleep, feeling darkness take me before the nightmares started. Hopefully I wouldn't wake anyone up like I did last week.

(Line Break)

"So, how are you liking Gotham Prep?" I asked Alex as we sat under the same tree as yesterday.

"It's okay. But, I miss my old city." She said with a shrug. I nodded in understanding. Gotham was the worst city ever, I would be surprised if she liked Gotham at all.

"Hey, Tori." A familiar voice said from above us. Wait, what was he doing at Gotham Prep?

"Hey, Xavier. What are you doing at Gotham Prep? I thought you went to the school on Shade Drive." I said, looking up at the tree branch above me. Xavier was there with a smirk on his face.

"I got a scholarship for the art class here. Apparently they want more people who can sculpt." Xavier said, jumping from the tree.

"Hey, you guys know each other?" Alex asked, her eyes darting back and forth from me and Xavier.

"Yeah, how do you guys know each other?" I asked, looking back at Alex.

"We met a week ago at the mall. How did you guys meet?" Xavier asked.

"Yesterday under this tree for lunch." I said, putting the plastic bag that once held on sandwich in my lunch box. Alex looked at me with something like, jealousy in her eyes. Why would she be jealous?

"Cool, but not why I came out here. Do you know where you want to go for our date yet, Alex?" Xavier asked. Wait, these two were dating? And Xavier didn't tell me? What, does the title brother mean nothing anymore?

"You had a date, and you didn't tell me? I'm supposed to be your surrogate sister, and you don't even tell me you got a date." I said with disbelief. He smiled at me sheepishly and I saw the jealous look in her eyes fade to embarrassment.

"Oh, so that's how you know him. And yeah, I have an idea. Want to see Rise of the Guardians with me? I heard they have a russian santa, and now I want to see it." She said, looking at Xavier.

"Can't go wrong with a russian santa. This friday?" Xavier asked. She nodded with a smile.

"Okay, I am making one thing clear. If you guys break up, you both have to promise to still be friends because it would be horrible for me to deal with that." I said, looking at them with a stern glare.

"Deal." They said at the same time.

I smiled and for a second everything seemed fine. "Well, look where all the geeks went." A high-pitched voice said. And that moment went crashing down into a pit of hate.

"What do you want Ashley?" I asked with an annoyed growl.

"Just wondering why you weren't in the cafeteria. After all, how else am I going to pass Math if you don't do my homework." Ashley asked, dropping her work on me.

I felt my eyes twitch. With what happened last night, I was not happy. In fact, I was boarding homicidal rage. "Do it yourself." I spat at her, getting my things and going to the art hall.

"Excuse me?!" She asked, her voice going even higher. I didn't even know a human voice could reach that high pitch tone.

"You heard me. Do it yourself." I said again, Alex and Xavier walking after me, snickering at her shocked face. We all walked to the art hall, her yells directed at our backs.

"That was fun." Xavier said with a smirk.

"Agreed. We should do that everyday. Say we won't do her homework and record her face when she freaks out. We could probably win America's Funniest Home Video's with that tape." Alex said with a nod.

"Yup. Then we can spend the money on art supplies and rub into her face that she can't draw for crap." I said with a smile. Ashley knew she couldn't draw, and it was a fact that she hated with every fiber of her being.

"Totally! And then we can send AFHV that video and we can call it the sequel to the first whining bitch video." Xavier said. We all burst out laughing, and I heard Ashley scream even louder.

We all went to the art hall, waiting for everyone to get there. Everything was almost great. The only thing that was wrong was Ra's plan. But as they say, it's quiet before the storm.

After more lectures on History and other subjects, I finally got out of class. I told Alfred I would walk home again and now I was regretting it. Why? Because Zach Starling was waiting for me by the tree he had pushed me against yesterday. Why can't these bullies just _stop?_

"Leave me alone, Zach." I said as he followed me.

"No. That guy cut our conversation short, sweet babe. I don't like that." He said, grabbing my shoulder and turning me around roughly.

"Too bad. Now leave me alone." I said, scowling at him. He barked out a laugh, his blonde hair swaying in the wind.

"Yeah, how about, no. You see, you keep on telling me no. So I'm taking a different approach." He said with a leer. He shoved me against the same tree he had pushed me against yesterday, pushing me to where I was sitting. He pinned my legs down with his own, holding both my hands in his giant left one.

"You know right before I got knocked out the other day, I noticed you were raising your foot. And since I don't like getting hit there, I'm going to make sure you can't move at all." He said with a smirk.

"Piss off, asshole!" I screamed, trying to get out of his grip. He just tightened his hold, his smirk widening.

"You know you really shouldn't say that kind of stuff." He said, his face getting closer to mine. He grabbed my hair, pulling it so I couldn't move my head.

"And you really should listen to her." A rough voice said. A hand came out, snatching him away from me and dragging him backwards into a fist to his face.

I looked up and sighed. "Your going to tell Dad, aren't you?" I asked, looking up at my older brother. Well, all 3 of them.

"Fuck yes." Jason hissed as Damian glared at the teenager he punched. Dick helped me up, giving me a look. I was getting a lot of those looks.

I knew I should have taken Alfred's offer on a ride home.

* * *

**Well, review so I can know if you like it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I'm letting everyone know now that may or may not be able to update this weekend. I'm going to my grandmother's house, but I'm not sure if my mom's taking her laptop, which has all my stories on it. Either way, I'm going to try to update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not DC Nation, even though I would be the happiest person in the entire world if I did.**

* * *

Tori POV

I glared at my brothers and mentally cursed them. "Glaring at us isn't going to help you." Dick said while driving to the manor.

"No, but it makes me feel better." I growled out. The others chose not to talk. Damian wasn't talking probably because he was decided how he was going to torture Zach and Jason wasn't talking because he was too busy saying how much of an idiot I was in his head.

I looked at the window and scowled as we got closer to the manor. Honestly, I knew they would find out at some point. But I never thought they would find out like this. The entire ride was quiet, nobody daring to break the ice.

When we made it to the manor, I tried to make a break for it. Maybe it was stupid to this I could get away from my brothers when they were all highly trained to catch criminals, but honestly, it was hopeful thinking. Well that hopeful thinking was crushed when Jason caught me and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Of course, I didn't go silently. I kicked him in his stomach, I pounded on his back with my fists, and I shouted in his ear to let me go. It was a stupid thing to do.

Why was it stupid? Because it caught Selina's, Dad's, and Alfred's attention before we even got to the door. Even the dogs were looking at us curiously. "What is going on?" Dad asked when we got to the door. I kicked Jason harder, yelling louder.

"They are being annoying pricks!" I yelled for the world to hear. Honestly, I hope everyone in Gotham heard. Because it was the truth.

"You want to yell any louder in my ear, kid? I don't think Superman heard you from Smallville." Jason growled, setting me down so I wasn't screaming in his ear. He didn't let me get away, holding onto my arm tightly.

"And to answer your question, Tori was getting sexually harassed." Dick said, butting in. That made Selina mad and Alfred sent me a disapproving look. Dad was using his daddybats glare to the extreme.

"I was not being sexually harassed! The definition of sexual harassment is being touched unwilling. While Zach was very much unwanted, he didn't touch me." I said, crossing my arms.

"And if we hadn't found you when we did, you would have been 2 seconds away from sexual harassment." Jason said. I was starting to reconsider him being my favorite older brother.

"No, I would have handled it. Just like I handle everything at school." I said, glaring up at him.

The air quieted, and I just realized my mistake. Shit. "How much does this happen, Tori?" Dad asked.

"I'm dealing with it." I mumbled under my breath.

"That's not what I asked, how much does this happen, Christina?" Dad asked, his voice going into daddybats mode. In all honesty, he was starting to scare me. Usually he never used my full name and the daddybats voice at the same time, but now he was. It was scary.

"He started forcing himself on me yesterday. And Jason saw him unconscious yesterday when he drove by." I said, looking away from him. If it had been you, you wouldn't want to look him in the eyes either.

"I believe it would be best for all of us to continue this inside." Alfred said, opening the door. We went in, and went into the living room. You know how the person in trouble usually has to sit on the couch? Yeah, I was the only one on the couch. I'm sure Jason had been in this position a lot before. Dad told everyone else to leave, and after being glared at, they left.

"Dad, I'm fine, can we please skip this?" I asked pleadingly.

"No. Is this the only bullying going on?" Dad asked. I sighed, my shoulders slumping.

"No, but they aren't like that other guy. The others usually just say stuff I could care less about behind my back, and the only one that messed with me is ah... how do I put this? She's not going to be messing with me for a while after me and my friends called her a bitch while laughing. I didn't know someones voice could go that high, but apparently it is possible to hit a higher pitch than Fred from YouTube." I said with a smirk.

"And you haven't told anyone, why?" Dad asked, his glaring softening just a little. By like a centimeter.

"Because I can deal with it. This guy was my only problem, I don't see the big deal, anymore." I said, trying to get out of the conversation.

"That's because you're trying to get out of this. Tori, you know you can fight back if you have to, right?" Dad asked, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, I guess." I said with a shrug. He sighed, giving me a look.

"Fine. There are 2 more things I want to talk to you about. First, why are you not eating again?" Dad asked, getting to a topic we talked about often.

I shrugged. "It's the same answer every time. I'm just not that hungry. Besides, it hurts my stomach when I have to eat that much. It feels like I'm going to puke, and it's not fun fighting feeling like that." I said, wrinkling my nose.

"You've been working on this for 3 years, if you actually tried to eat more than this wouldn't be an issue." Dad said, slightly annoyed.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard." I said with a shrug. He sighed again, seeing he wasn't getting through to me.

"Fine. Second, what's going on with you at the Young Justice team?" Dad asked. Please tell me he didn't mean what I thought he meant. I can not have this conversation with my dad.

"Um, what do you mean by that?" I asked, trying to fake innocence. It didn't work.

He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "Just because Superboy is blind and I'm called _bat_man doesn't mean I'm blind. I did lead your team before Dick." Oh shit, he was talking about that.

My cheeks flushed red. Seriously, if my dad saw, how did Superboy not know? "Um, I don't know what you're talking about?" I tried.

"So you're not planning anything this Friday, Saturday, or Sunday?" Dad asked. If my cheeks got any redder they would have been more scarlet than Barbara's hair.

"I never said that." I said quickly. He raised his eyebrow again, and I bit my lip.

"I may have a date on Friday with a guy on my team. But it's not Conner." I said after he gave me a look.

Dad took a breath and I could tell he was holding back his overprotectiveness. "If I agree to let you go on said date, will you promise to actually eat and sleep?" Dad asked. I nodded, a smile twitching onto my face.

"Fine, you can go. But I want to know who it is, and where your going." Bruce said after a while.

I couldn't help it, I had to smile. Dad was definitely the worlds most protective Dad, but he knew when I was happy enough about something for him to say yes. "I'll tell you who after the date and you can see him. Were going to the dollar theater to see Here Comes the Boom. Thank you!" I said, hugging him once before running out of the room to go to my own bedroom.

On the way there, I passed my brothers. I smiled even wider when I saw their shocked faces at my smile. Most people didn't smile after getting out of a conversation with the Batman after all.

When I got to my room, I jumped onto my bed, screaming into the pillow excitedly. The fact that Dad actually considered it was a miracle, and when he said I could go on the date, it was a rare occurence that any thing like that would happen. Before I could get too excited about it, my phone rang. I grabbed it quickly and read the ID. Barbara Gordon.

"Hey, did you find the video?" I asked, immediately switching from happy to serious.

"Yeah, but how did you know about this? Never mind, you can tell me when I get there. I'm driving there now. Did you tell them yet?" Barbara said urgently.

"No. I wanted to tell them after I had physical proof. I'll explain when you get here." I said before hanging up.

I sat up in my bed and thought about what this news would bring. Damian would be pissed off (not that I could blame him), Jason would get pissed, Dick would be worried, Dad would be even more overprotective, and Selina would be furious at Talia. I walked down, going to the cave. Nobody else would be down there, and Barbara would get them all down here.

I didn't have to wait long for her to get here, Dick following curiously. "Put this into the computer while I get the others." Barbara ordered. I nodded and put it in. Dick stayed in the cave, but not asking a question. He knew it would be answered later.

It was hard to wait, but I didn't start the video till everyone got down to the cave. "I don't know how Tori even knew about this without this video, but she asked to look for this. Watch." Barbara said starting the video. Looks were sent at me for a second before looking back at the video.

It started and it was fast forward to a certain time. Scientist were surrounding a tube filled with strange liquid, talking about things like DNA, and that other clone stuff. They were talking about releasing the clone. When they all agreed on it, they opened the tube. At first nothing happened. But just like the quiet before the storm, it came. Or better said, _he_ came.

A clone that was super grown came out, killing everyone in sight. Nobody was spared, not a single person except for a shadow in the corner. The figure stepped out, her evil face etched in with a full-blown smirk. "Well, done Heretic. I believe you will be far more superior than my... _other _kids." Talia said before the video stopped.

There was quiet in the cave, no one dared make a sound. The only one the killing really effected was Dick and Barbara. After all Jason had killed before (he didn't kill now), me and Damian had been trained to do this ourselves, and Dad was Batman. Enough said. What really hit everyone hard was Talia's appearance.

"So I was cloned." Damian said, anger filling his voice.

"Yeah, but you'll live. The bright side we're allowed to kick this Damian's ass." Jason said, trying to brighting things up in his own way. His very special way.

"Shut up, Todd." Damian said before walking towards the punching bag.

"So what now? Last time we knew what base they were hiding in, we don't know this time. Their base under Crime Alley is under lock down by the police and as far as I know, that was the only base in Gotham that was theirs."I asked looking at Dad for an answer. Everyone turned to him and he closed his eyes to think.

"We'll continue to protect Gotham. Oracle, unless something major happens, you focus on finding Ra's palace. The rest of us will try to find Ra's real heir on top of our patrol." Dad said shocking us all.

What? The Heretic was Ra's heir. True it didn't make sense for him to have his heir the clone of someone who betrayed him, but-. Oh. That's what Dad was thinking. "Makes sense, I guess. Finding is heir will be hard, though." I said with a frustrated huff.

"What? Are you actually going along with this? The Heretic _is _his heir." Dick said, Jason's face showing he agreed.

"But it doesn't make sense. Ra's wouldn't make a clone of someone who betrayed him his heir. Not to mention the fact it was Talia we saw in the video, not Ra's." I said with a shrug.

"So we know nothing again. Great." Jason said with a growl.

"Not necessarily true. We know we'll probably have to go against this guy. It's something." I said, frowning. I had to admit, it wasn't much to work with.

"That's why I'm going to get to work." Barbara said as she started typing on the batcomupter.

The rest of us were still trying to absorb what we just heard. Damian's punches against the punching bag were heard from where we stood. "I'm going upstairs." Selina said, starting towards the exit. I followed her up.

"So, how did the plan work?" Selina asked, trying to keep me from thinking about what just happened.

"Well, I asked him. At first he laughed, then he kissed me. We have a movie date on Friday. We're going to the dollar theater to see Here Comes the Boom." I said, filling her in.

"So now we just have to the rest of the family." Selina said with a small frown.

"Dad talked to me about it after you guys left. He said I could go as long as I ate, slept, and Dad had to meet him after we came back from our date." I said with a small smile.

"Well, todays Tuesday. Think you can wait 3 more days?" Selina asked with a smirk.

"That's a good question." I said. Truth was, I was a bit anxious for the date. But at least I had something good to think about while all of this went on.

* * *

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hex: Well, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. This chapter I'm going to have Jason say the Disclaimer since I'm too tired to do it. **

**Jason: Hex Enchantress does not own any Batman character. Thank fuck for that. I think I would kill myself again if she did.**

**Hex: Hey! **

* * *

Tori POV

3 days had passed since the day we found the video feed. Nobody was feeling much better about it, so we chose to not talk about it all together unless we needed to. Barbara worked day and night, sometimes getting help from me and Dad whenever we could help, but she found nothing. Well, almost nothing. We did learn Ra's heir was actually a heiress when we got a brief video of him talking about it. Even though it did help, we still weren't sure who it was.

Dad said it was probably someone who moved here recently, which made me nervous about who it was. It could have been a coincidence that Alex moved right before this happened, but Dad always said nothing was ever a coincidence. Of course that didn't mean Alex was working for Ra's. She couldn't.

But besides that drama, everything was going fine. In fact, I was doing better than fine. Any threat about being benched was gone now since I started eating all 3 meals, even if they weren't as big of meals as everyone else. Alfred thought this was because of the threat, but only Dad and Selina, who I was starting to call Mom ever since she helped me with the dating problem, knew the real reason I was eating.

Actually, me eating surprised even them. The entire 3 days I had been asked if I had been cloned, replaced with an alien, or was being brainwashed. It was starting to get annoying.

But the great news was, the date was today. I felt nervous and anxious as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing tight jeans, black boots with three-inch heels, a long-sleeved dark gray shirt, and shades to keep the press and paparazzi from recognizing me. I bit my bottom lip worryingly and snatched my phone when it vibrated on my bed.

_I'm going to Gotham now, see you soon_- Roy Harper.

I took a deep breath and started walking out of the manor. Before I went to the front door, I went to the study. Dad said I had to tell him when I was leaving before I left. While I wanted to do this in private that didn't seem like a choice.

All my brothers were in the study. Damian and Jason had both gotten into a fight at school and Dick had been the one who came to get them since he was the only one off the entire week. "Hey Dad, I'm leaving now. I'll text you when the movies over." I said, poking my head in.

He nodded and look starting to form on his face. "Where the fuck are you going Baby Bird? You look like your dressing to go out on a date or something." Jason muttered from his seat.

"She is." Dad grumbled, not sounding very happy. I quickly closed the door, listening to the sounds of all 3 brothers yelling about me going out. Jason was cussing, Damian said something about the guy I was dating not being good enough, and Dick was saying things like _what's happening to my innocent little sister?_ As if I had ever been innocent.

I ran out of the Manor, then ran straight for the theater that Roy was meeting me at. When I made it to the theater, I was panting. "What made you have to run all the here?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around and saw Roy standing there with jeans on, a short-sleeved red t-shirt, and sneakers.

"My brothers. They found out I was going on a date and freaked out. I ran here so they wouldn't know where I went." I said through pants of breath.

"Good thing it's just your dad I'm meeting then, right?" Roy asked with a slightly nervous smile. I couldn't blame him, after all, he was going to talk to the Batman after this. And considering the fact he took my first kiss and was dating me, he might not survive.

"Don't worry they're not as bad as my dad. Besides, Alfred will be there to help stop any problems." I said with my own smile.

"I hope so." I heard Roy murmur. We waited in line and bought our tickets. When we got in, that's when we ran into a problem.

You know how I said I was starting eat more? Just because I ate 3 meals a day, didn't mean I wanted snacks. Roy on the other hand, did. He bought a bag of Reese's pieces, one bag of mini Reese's, and a large Dr. Pepper. "I don't see why you're getting so many Reese's." I said once we found a seat in the back of the movie theater.

"How can you not like Reese's? They're the best candy ever!" Roy asked shocked.

"I never said I didn't like them, I've just never had a Reese's. I haven't tried Dr. Pepper, either." I said with a shrug.

Roy stared at me like I had been tortured my entire life. Which I had been for 10 years. "Try the Reese's." He demanded.

I was about to shake my head no, but he put a mini Reese's in my mouth before I could close it. He covered my mouth with his hand, making me chew and swallow. When I was done eating it, my face had contorted into pure bliss. It was an amazing blend of peanut butter and dark chocolate and it was amazing. "Told you." Roy said happily.

"Yes, you told me." I grumbled. Most people could never find one of my spots that I had trouble resisting. So how had Roy found one of them when Bart and Conner have been trying to get me to try candy all the time?

"Your mad about like candy?" Roy asked with a 'are you out of your mind?'. Which I probably was.

"Yes. Because now I'm going to want it even more and when my brothers find out they'll use it against me." I mumbled, watching a trailer for a movie.

"Your weird." Roy said, shaking his head.

"You knew this yet you agreed anyways." I pointed out, grabbing the bag of Reese's mini's. I took out a couple before throwing them in my mouth.

"Point." Roy said before the lights dimmed and the movie started to play.

(before I continue; if you haven't seen Here Comes the Boom just be aware that there will be spoilers.)

For most of the movie we laughed and snickered, sometime sharing jokes about whatever went on in the movie. At the part where the teacher was finished with his fight against the Ireland fighter and the teacher threw up on him, me and Roy couldn't stop laughing. The thing that confused me was the fact that I had never laughed this much. Even when I was watching Grown Ups, or something else funny, I never laughed this much. The most I did was chuckle.

Now it was like I didn't want to stop laughing. It was something about Roy that made me want to see the better side of things. What it was about him I didn't know, but I couldn't really find in myself to care.

At some part during the movie I laid my against his shoulder. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe he would push me away. Roy stiffened for a second before putting an arm around me to land on my shoulder. Or maybe he would pull me closer.

I shook my head when I realized I was giving all my attention to Roy and focused on the movie. The teacher was back at the school nurses house, trying to get his arm fixed because he couldn't lift it. It turned out the joint was dislocated. Then it got interesting. After she found a position where she was holding the guys arm and she could pull, she yanked it back, popping it back into place. The funny thing was, right before she pulled, she said she always wanted to try to reset someones arm. The look on his face was priceless.

"Your not going to do that to me if I break my arm right?" Roy asked jokingly.

"1) The joint was out-of-place. 2) why would you come to me with a broken arm? 3) I actually have pulled a joint back in place, so you would be better off than that guy." I said with a smirk.

"Nice to know. But something tells me anyone would be better off than that guy." Roy said with a smirk. I nodded, laughing a little.

"Probably." I agreed.

When the movie ended, it was 8 PM. Patrol didn't start till 9 PM, meaning we still had to go to my house so Roy could meet my dad. "So ready to meet my dad out of the cowl?" I asked with a nervous smile.

He nodded, looking a little nervous. I couldn't blame him, after all, my dad was Batman. The walk to the manor was a slow one. It wasn't that long when I went to the theater, but we were stalling. But after a while, we made it to Wayne Manor. "Okay so, don't piss him off and you should be fine. And whatever you do, avoid my brothers at all costs. And if you see any girls, avoid them too. I think Steph and Cass were coming over finally, so basically, if it's not me or Alfred, don't go near them." I said, looking at him seriously.

"Aren't you being a little over dramatic?" Roy asked in disbelief.

I gave him a blank look. "Roy, I have 3 brothers, 3 sisters, 2 dogs, 1 butler that's like a grandfather, a mom who actually chose to marry my dad, and my dad is Batman. Do you think I'm overreacting?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll take your word for that." He said, a little scared. At least he didn't pee his pants like Steph's boyfriend did when Dad talked to him. Hopefully Roy wouldn't do the same as him.

When we walked onto Wayne grounds, Alfred walked up to us. "Dad is still expecting him, isn't he?" I asked.

"Yes. A word of warning, your brothers are waiting for you two at the front door, and your sisters are guarding the garage. I believe the entrance on the west side would be best. I believe you can ward off the dogs." Alfred advised.

"Thanks, Alfred. Come on, Roy." I said, tugging the red-head to the west side entrance. When we went in, Ace and Titus were there waiting. How did they get my dog to watch the door? The only one Ace ever listened to was me and Bruce. Oh wait, Dad. He did this?

"Just hold your hand out in front of their noses." I said when they started glaring. I couldn't force the dogs to like him, he would have to do that himself. He slowly raised his hands out in front of both of their noses, and the sniffed it. Titus, as I expected, licked his hand. I wasn't sure about Ace though. He was random, he might lick one persons hand and he might bite it. After awhile, Ace licked Roy's hand, then jumped up on him.

I looked at Ace with wide eyes. "I can't believe Ace likes you that much." I muttered as Roy pet him.

"What?" Roy asked, looking a little nervous.

"Oh, it's just that Ace doesn't like many people. But it's a good thing he likes you." I said with a small smile. He nodded, giving Ace one last pet before following me to Dad's study.

We almost made it to the Study without seeing any of my family, but met up with Sel-Mom at the door. "Um, why are you waiting here?" I asked. She was the one that helped make the plan for me to ask him, why was she waiting here?

"Just making sure it was the Roy I thought it was. Let's just get one thing straight, if you hurt Tori, you'll regret it. Understand?" Mom said.

"Mom! You're the one who helped me work up the courage to ask him out, then you threaten him?! Who's side are you on?" I asked with an accusing glare.

"The side that makes sure your not hurt in the end. So, do you understand?" Mom asked Roy.

"Yeah, I figured if I did, I would probably end up in hell." Roy said, looking like he already knew this. At least he kind of knew what he was getting into.

Mom nodded and we walked into the study.

Dad was sitting in his chair, looking down at his paperwork. He looked over at Roy, then at me with a raised eyebrow. "I was expecting a different red-head." Dad said, gesturing for us to sit.

Roy sat, I just stared at him with a disgusted look. "Dad, this is why you can't assume things with the guys I like. That's just _gross._ We are just friends, and that's how it's going to stay. Besides, he mentioned going out with another girl named Cissie King-Jones." I said, finally sitting down.

"Fair enough. Tori, I need you to leave the room." Dad said. I paled a little and I saw Roy's eyes go wide for a second before narrowing down. He gave me a determined look, like he was going to pass the impossible. Which this would be.

"Are you guys sure?" I asked cautiously. Roy and Dad nodded. That would probably be the only thing they agreed on. I left, the click of the door closing playing by loudly in my head.

"So, Bruce asked to have a private talk with him?" Mom asked. I nodded. We waited for a while before Mom started talking again.

"How would you feel about shopping for a dress?" Mom asked. I looked at her with a dry look.

"We already have enough dresses for a thousand people, we don't need anymore." I said, wrinkling my nose.

Mom laughed, looking at me with a fond look. "I meant more of a white one, it is tradition after all." She said with a chuckled. I looked at her with wide eyes than smiled.

"I wouldn't mind helping. But I am not being the flower girl." I said, crossing my arms.

"Do you know anyone else that can be flower girl? I don't have anyone on my side of the family that can do it and you're the only one on Bruce's side." Selina said with a smirk.

I glared at with a scowl. "Fine, but one thing will be clear. There will be no bright color, no laces, no actually flowers, and Damian has to be the ring bearer." I said, giving in.

"Of course. Besides, I think we were making the colors red and black. What do you think? Give our wedding a Gotham twist?" Mom asked with a smirk. I nodded and looked at the door. I really hoped Dad wasn't silently killing my boyfriend. How many dates did you have to do to say the guy was your boyfriend, anyways?

Before I could think about it longer, the door opened. Roy looked fine, which was shocking. He didn't even piss his pants. Wow, I did pick them brave. "So, nothing wrong?" I asked, looking at Dad then Roy.

"No, as long as he doesn't try to pull something." Dad said, giving Roy a look. He nodded, paling slightly. Well, he was fine at least.

Before I could leave with Roy, however, all my siblings came to the hall. "You guys can't threaten him! He already talked to Dad, he got the seal of approval from Ace and Dad." I said quickly. They all glared at him, well, most of them. Dick looked like he was going to puke.

I pulled him through the crowd of siblings, glares from , Damian, and Jason following him. Dick was too busy looking like would puke and Barbara was giving me a look that screamed, good job on having him meet Bruce. Steph, Cass, and Mom were giving him analyzing looks like they still didn't know what to think about him. I walked him out of the Manor and showed him to the gate. "Well, it's about time to go to the Mountain. Are you sure your fine after talking to my dad? It's okay to be scared of him." I asked as I looked up at him.

"I'll admit, I'm scared of him. Our talk was mostly okay, but... let's just say I'm not scared of any of certain villains anymore." Roy said with a small shudder.

"Yeah. You actually did pretty good. My sister, well, she's not adopted or anything, but she's a lot like my sister and she hangs out here enough. Anyways, Steph brought a guy around and my Dad said he wanted to meet him. Compared to what that guy did, you did very well." I said with a smile.

"How did the other guy do?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"Oh, he peed in his pants. He was very pale, and I'm pretty sure he's still going through therapy. Steph mentioned that he was never really the same after that." I said casually.

"Well, yeah, I guess I did do better than that guy. So, see you at the Mountain?" Roy asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully Nightwing doesn't take any of his overprotective big brother issues out on you." I said with a nervous chuckle. He nodded, then did something very unexpected after I opened the gate. He kissed me.

It was exactly like the last time, only better. It was slow and rough at the same time, his lips tasting like the mini Reese's and Pieces Reese's we ate at the theater. The mix of his good kissing and the amazing candy made me practically melt into the hold he had on my waist. My hands wrapped his neck, and I pulled him closer, pushing our lips together more firmly. When we finally pulled back, it was because we were out of breath and yells from everyone at the house was in the background.

Why they weren't running forward to stop him, I didn't know. "See you, later." He said before running off. I stared after him, my eyes dilated and my cheeks with a light blush.

I slowly closed the gate and walked back to the house where I saw the girls in the family were blocking the guys. Apparently they thought the kiss was 'cute'. I just thought the original Roy Harper was a good kisser.

When I made it to the door, I was tugged in and the door was slammed behind me. "Your dating Arsenal? What would make you want to date that _annoyance?_" Damian asked.

"Because he's hot, he isn't sappy like I just found out Conner was, and I've had a crush on him ever since he joined the team. Why else would I date him?" I asked as I pushed past him. I could practically hear his teeth grinding and the rest of my brother's, as well. Before I could get very far though, the girls dragged me towards Barbara bed room.

"Details, how good of a kisser is he? How was the date? What did he do?" Steph asked excitedly.

Everyone else looked at me, even Cass looked like she wanted know.

"Okay. First question, I can't really compare him to any other guy, but, from what I can tell, he's a really good kisser." I said after I found what words to use. The others giggled and Cass smiled as I blushed lightly.

"Second question, the date was amazing. Third question, that's for me to know and for you guys to hopeful never find out." I said before running out of the room.

"I'll just find the video!" Barbara yelled to my back. Oh, well, Dad would find the video sooner or later anyways.

I just hoped me and Roy would work out.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think of their date? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I'm just going to say right now that I might not be able to update as quick for a little while. STAAR is coming up along with my test for the 6 weeks. And I have contest to go to for band and orchestra. So yeah, everything is a little crazy at my school right now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any DC Nations character.**

* * *

Red Robin POV

I sighed as I walked into the debriefing room in the Mountain. Nightwing wasn't here yet, and I was sure that Dad pulled him off for the night so he wouldn't explode on Arsenal. Who was standing in for him, I wasn't sure. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked Roy when I saw him hitting his head against the wall. Was this because of the date?

"No. Black Canary is stepping in for Nightwing. She said she might bring Red Arrow with her." He groaned, not noticing my panick. Oh, well, at least it wasn't over the date.

"Well, now you know I felt when Nightwing and Batman were leaders. Besides, it can't be that bad. I mean, aren't you on better terms with Red Arrow?" I asked, sitting and pulling Roy down with me.

"Yeah, but I don't want him as the leader or even leader assisstant." He grumbled. I sighed, and ignored the stares I was getting from the girls. The guys were clueless but I had a feeling they knew about me and Roy...

"Didn't you say he was starting to be like an older brother?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"Well, just do what you usually do when your on patrol with him. It's what I do with Nightwing. Sort of. Dad doesn't let me threaten him with a taser on patrol." I said thoughtfully.

He snickered at me. "What is it with you and threatening to tase your brothers? You said you do it to your twin, now you do it to Nightwing. Do you have a brother you _don't _threaten with a taser?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yup. I don't threaten Red Hood with a taser." I said with a nod.

"Why not him?" Roy asked curiously. It was a fair question, so I couldn't really brush it off.

"He's my favorite brother, even if he is the one that came up with that stupid nickname." I said, wrinkling my nose when I thought of the nickname Baby Bird.

"Can't be that bad. Roy called me mini Archer. Do you know how frustrating that is? I mean, technically I'm older than him. Actually I'm supposed to be older than all his partners, and I'm still called the youngest." Roy complained.

"Oh my gosh, you have no idea how frustrating that gets at my house. Since Robin was born like, a few minutes ahead of me, he's older. Ever since everyone found out, I've been deemed the 'baby' of the family. And there isn't just one nickname there is like a freaking book full of nicknames they have for me. Baby sis, Lil Sis, Brat 2, Thing 2, Princess, little bird, etc... The most popular being Baby Bird." I said, groaning in frustration from just the thought.

"Baby Bird? Nice one." Roy snickered.

I rolled my eyes, playfully pushing his shoulder. "Thank you, Mini Archer." I retorted. We looked at each other amused for a second before laughing. I didn't laugh as loud as I did at the theater, but I did laugh louder than I usually did.

"Hey, what's so funny over here?" Bart asked, running over here.

I remembered what Dad said just then about thinking I would bring another red-head and blushed a little. "Just something. Get bored listening to the others?" I asked, willing the blush to go down. I looked over at Roy and saw him looking at Bart a little rudely.

"Yes. Blue isn't here yet and you're the only one who can hold a conversation here besides Blue and Arsenal without saying something about a date or stuff like that." Bart complained.

"What about Superboy? Is he actually dating Wonder Girl or not?" Roy asked. I could tell he was curious, and I knew he was asking so I wouldn't have to.

"Yeah, they went on one yesterday and now they won't stop talking about it. I think I'll murder myself if I have to listen to one more thing about it. Then M'gann and La'gaan are talking about their date, and Mal and Karen talk about their date. It's annoying. At least you guys don't talk about your dates." Bart said.

Me and Roy both froze then looked at Bart shocked. "How did you know? We just went on a date today, only her family knew." Roy asked, still shocked. Bart looked at both of us before getting a large grin.

"I was talking about separate dates, but I guess that counts to." He said, laughing a little. Oh my goodness.

"Just don't tell anyone. I would prefer the team to find out by themselves or at least have me and Roy say it ourselves." I said with a small groan.

"Deal. As long as you guys don't wait too long though." Bart said with a grin before running to Blue Beetle when he came in.

"Well, that's great. The teams biggest blabber mouth knows." Roy muttered under his breath.

"Knows what?" Red Arrow asked as he came through a door we were sitting next to. It was a door that led to a hallway no one really used now, but I guess someone was using it.

"Something. Where's Black Canary?" Roy 1 asked. (just for your info: The clone Roy will be Roy 2 and The original Roy with be Roy 1.)

"She's coming. What were you guys talking about?" Roy 2 asked.

"Like he said, something. Do you know what she's going to do? Nightwing was just trying to start training, him missing kind of threw off the schedule." I asked, trying change the subject.

"Not sure. Do you know why Nightwing wouldn't show up? Like he said, this threw off his schedule." Roy 2 asked curiously.

Me and Roy 1 shared a knowing look and smirks to match each others. "I have an idea." I said.

Before Roy 2 could ask, Black Canary came in. "Alright, let's start training. Did Nightwing start any training program?" She asked, getting straight to business.

"No. Why is Nightwing gone?" La'gaan asked.

Ever since La'gaan found out Nightwing was the original boy wonder, he's had a man crush on him. It was kind of disturbing. "I can't tell why exactly, but it is for a good reason." Black Canary said before looking at me and Roy 1 quickly before looking away.

"Oh shit." Roy 1 said under his breath. He had paled a little and I heard him groan in the thought of talking to her about us dating. I can't say I blamed him, a guy talking to his mother figure about dating wasn't really that great.

"Good luck." I mumbled under my breath. Roy 2 heard both of us, looking at Black Canary for an answer. She mouthed 'later'.

"No. But we kind of have our own." M'gann answered.

"Which would be?" Black Canary asked.

"I'll set up the computer. Does anyone want to do anything different before I start?" I asked, walking towards the holographic computer.

"Double teams. We haven't done that before and the regular battle royales are starting to get a little unfair." Garfield said with a pout. It was true, it wasn't really fair. Maybe the double teams would help.

"Okay. I'm going to set up the battles so that they choose two different teams each time. You might be with one person one time, but fight them the next round. Same rules, team that loses, they both leave." I said, starting the program.

The computer chose the names. Superboy and Beast Boy vs. Bumble Bee and Blue Beetle. "This will be interesting. Want to bet?" Roy 1 asked.

Hm. Should I? These guys didn't have many missions together that I've seen, so I didn't know what their team work was like. If I was going to think about it, it was a fair match. Superboy and Blue Beetle were both power houses when it came to fighting, and Beast Boy and Bumble Bee were both recon mostly. "I'm not sure. Who would you bet for?" I asked.

"Bumble Bee and Blue Beetle. They both can fly, so they have an advantage. Plus they can both use their powers without getting hit." Roy 1 said. Roy 2 seemed shocked by his reasoning, but I ignored it.

"Yeah, but this is a battle about team work. I'll go with Beast Boy and Superboy. They've been on more missions together after all." I said putting down a 10. Roy 1 put down a 10 as well.

"Well, now we know your allowance goes." Roy 2 muttered.

"Wow, feels like déjà vu. Nightwing said the same thing." I said with a smirk. The fight began, the Mortal Kombat music making Black Canary and Red Arrow laugh a little.

The thing with the fight, they didn't really talk to each other. It was just like our regular battles except there were 2 going on the same time. Superboy was fighting Blue Beetle, leaping at him. Blue flew off before he could get hit, only barely missing the punch. Bumble Bee on the other hand was shooting at Beast Boy none stop. She showed no mercy as she shot him, Beast Boy turning into various other animals to get rid of her.

While Beast Boy turned into a bird, a kind of alien bird from when he was off world, Bumble Bee shot at him. He was driven straight towards a rafter at the top of the ceiling, getting knocked out when he hit it. That left Superboy fighting 2 people.

But he wasn't called Super Boy for nothing. He had punched Blue Beetle at some point, grabbing his wrists while he was distracted by the previous blow. Superboy forced Blue Beetle to his knees, the computer calling out his fatality. Now it was just Superboy and Bumble Bee. Which, considering how their last fight ended, wasn't long. It took Supeboy longer, but he caught Bumble Bee again. Apparently it was hard to breathe when you were stuck in a fist.

Arsenal gave me money, grumbling about unfair. The computer chose the names again, making me excited when the names came up. Red Robin and Wonder Girl vs. Lagoon Boy and Impulse. I stepped up to the fighting ground, standing next to Wonder Girl.

Ever since I started seeing everything wrong with dating Superboy, I stopped being jealous of her, leaving nothing bad to stop us from winning. "You get Lagoon Boy and I get Impulse?" I asked with a smirk as I got into a stance. She nodded with her own smirk.

The other thing about having Wonder Girl on my team was that she had a grudge against Lagoon Boy. He hurt Superboy a lot, more than Miss Martian did almost. That would give Wonder Girl the motive to do what ever she needed to do. The computer called out 'start!', and I hit Impulse with my staff as he tried to attack Wonder Girl.

I only got that one hit in, then flipped backwards. I knew exactly what Impulse did when he fought. We sparred a lot at when he joined the team, meaning I knew every move he was going to make before he did.

I dodged attack after attack, flipping out-of-the-way and twisting to not get tripped. How was I going to win this? I couldn't out run Impulse, and I knew if I tried to strike now he would block and pin me to the ground. I did remember one way to beat him though. "Wonder Girl, go up!" I shouted. She looked at me confused but just flew up after dodging one of Lagoon Boy's punches.

I threw smoke bombs on the ground. Dad never let any of us carry what we couldn't handle, meaning every person in the bat family was immune to the gas in the pellets, but no one else was. And this smoke was darker, so they couldn't see. But I could.

I gave Impulse one good push, knocking him to the ground harshly before the smoke cleared. All that was left was 2 girls who hated Lagoon Boy for starting fights with Superboy and the instigator himself. Me and Wonder Girl smirked before going straight at him.

While I distracted him, making him block my blows, Wonder Girl gave him one good punch to knock him out. It was over like that, and it was safe to say that me and Cassie were both pretty happy at the end.

I walked off with Cassie as Miss Martian got Lagoon Boy off, glaring at Cassie a little. Oh well, Lagoon Boy deserved that. I'm just surprised it wasn't Super Boy who didn't do it.

The computer announced someone's arrival, Green Arrows. I saw Arsenal tense a little, gripping his hands into fists. "We'll be right back, continue with the training." Black Canary said, taking Red Arrow with her.

I looked up at the computer and smiled. Red Robin and Arsenal vs. Miss Martian and Mal. Me and Roy went to the fighting area, looking at Mal and Miss Martian on the other side. "Take out Mal first, he's going to be easier. Then one of us distracts Miss Martian and the other takes her out." I said, whispering so no one but Superboy heard us.

He nodded with a smirk, notching an arrow. It surprised me that he used it in these fights, but if it was a fight in the Mountain, he always used it. Outside, he just used his arm and any weapons he could use. I wasn't sure if this had something to do with Green Arrow, but I never asked. I knew it was a sensitive topic. The computer announced start, and for a while, nobody moved. Then Mal attacked.

It was kind of stupid for him to attack us head first. We both fought ever since we were kids. Roy when he was at the orphanage and me when I was being trained to be an assassin. Mal just started not too long ago. Kind of stupid of him.

He went for Arsenal, punching him once before dodging his hit. I flipped, kicking Mal in mid-air, making him fall to the ground. The fact that I didn't have to say anything to get Roy to fall back before I kicked left a nice feeling that we might win this. Now, all that was left was Miss Martian.

Because of the previous fight and the fact that Beast Boy was hurt, she was pissed. But she knew how to channel her anger, turning it into something stronger. Well, so did me and Roy. I ran at her, keeping my mind locked away from her mental powers like Dad taught me.

She lifted her hand, and me with it. "It's not really smart to run straight at a telepath you know." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"And it's not smart to turn your back to your enemy. But you did it anyways." I said as I saw Arsenal behind her. Launched an arrow at her, hitting her cape. It pulled her down, and I saw that it was a grapple arrow.

M'gann let go of her concentration on me and focused on Roy. I punched her when she turned her back at me, every bit of hate that I had at her for letting Lagoon Boy hurt Superboy going into it. Which was a lot.

Even if it was a hard hit, she still didn't go down. I flipped backwards, getting out-of-the-way as Roy finished it by hitting her with his bow. She went to the ground and the fight was over, just that quickly.

"Want a hand up?" I asked, offering her a hand to stand up. She stared at me for a while before taking it and standing up. A truce and an apology. I knew it was since I let her into my mind then, letting her know exactly what I thought about her and Lagoon Boy.

The names were shuffled and this time only two names came up. Wonder Girl vs. Beast Boy. "Why did only two names come up?" Black Canary asked when she came in with Green and Red Arrow. Arsenal tensed after seeing Green Arrow, any happiness in his eyes turning cold.

"There are an odd number of us so we needed a single one on one match." I said, looking at Beast Boy with sympathy.

Beast Boy wouldn't last long. He didn't have much fighting experience since he was used to recon missions, meaning this was a redundant fight. "Hey, are you okay Roy?" I asked, looking at my... was it okay to call a guy you had one date with a boyfriend?

"yeah, I guess." He muttered, laying his bow and arrow out of sight. So that did have something to do with his adoptive father.

I didn't say anything, just watched the match. Beast Boy didn't last long, but he did last longer than he did before. Which was good.

Everyone looked at the computer for the teams. We all knew who would be in it, but not on what team. Red Robin and Arsenal vs. Superboy and Wonder Girl. I never thought I would be relieved to fight against Superboy, but I was. And it made sense.

"Aren't you going to take your bow?" I asked Roy.

He looked over at GA before shaking his head. "It's too much like them." He muttered.

"Well, then you'll just have to show them how much better you are them, huh?" I asked with a smirk as I walked towards the fighting area.

I could have sworn I heard Arsenal say, " I guess I will." after a moment of silence. I looked over at him when he stepped next to me, with his bow and arrow. I looked at Black Canary and the others. They all looked shocked that he picked it up, deciding to use it in the fight.

"Good choice." I said, getting into a stance. Everyone else did the same, and the computer announced the beginning of the battle.

* * *

**I'm sorry I couldn't resist the cliff hanger. I promise I'll try to get to the next chapter soon, but I have STAAR the next 2 days. I'll do my best, though.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! So this next chapter will start with Tori and Roy fighting Cassie and Kon. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any DC Nation character.**

* * *

Red Robin POV

Roy was probably smirking on the inside, after all, his family shocked faces were hilarious. I turned to look at the team fighting us. In theory, there wasn't much chance of us winning. I mean, this was Super Boy and Wonder Girl, they weren't called that for nothing.

But we also took down some of the teammates they could never take down, so maybe there was a chance. "Begin!" The computer announced, the Mortal Kombat music playing. I heard Green Arrow laugh, but I didn't let that distract me.

Nobody moved, but I knew who I was going to go for and who Arsenal was going to go for. Maybe it was weird that I knew when we didn't even talk, but I didn't think about it. Really it just felt right. Oh man, I'd fallen _hard_ for this guy hadn't I?

Superboy was the first to attack, going straight for Roy. I let Roy handle him, throwing a bomb at him that Jason had come up with. He said it was made to be like a stink bomb that only the person could smell. Basically the stink was supposed to stick to one person, nobody else. Maybe you could smell a faint stink, but besides that, it was just that one person that smelled it. Now, if this worked, it would suck for Superboy since he had super smell.

I went for Wonder Girl, shooting a grapple at the rafters when she flew up. I was taken straight to the top, standing on the rafters with Wonder Girl on another rafter. "You're really going to try to have a fight on the rafters with me? Don't you know that my entire is trained to fight on them?" I asked as I threw a smoke bomb at her, blinding her.

My body twisted as I flipped under and over the rafters and kicked Wonder Girl down to the ground. I knew I had to make that kick work, because if I didn't, she would get the upper hand. Luckily it was enough to send her into a downward spiral towards the ground.

That didn't stop us from fighting. We were rolling in mid-air, hitting each other with everything we had. And I had to admit, Wonder Girl had a good right hook. When we came closer to the ground, I let go of Wonder Girl, landing on the ground neatly. Seconds later I had to flip out of the way of her landing.

I didn't let her get a chance to throw a punch, though. If I learned anything from sparring with Bart, it was that you had to be quick, because you wouldn't always get the chance to get a breather.

This time I used my staff, swiping it at her. She didn't get a chance to dodge my attacks. I hit her in the stomach, making her double over. That was her first mistake. I used her distraction to hit her on her solar plexus, making her double over even more.

I raised my staff slightly to push her to the ground, but she finally got over her pain. She threw a few punches, and I dodged out of the way. Finally I backed up enough that I hit someone's back.

I looked over my shoulder, and saw it was Arsenal. We made eye contact and shared a smirk before facing out targets again.

Being back to back in a fight was actually something me and Roy did a lot when we fought. We never were back to back when we were on missions together, but we did fight like this with our mentors others partners. I guess Superboy and Wonder Girl didn't know how much damage we could do like this.

I lashed out at Wonder Girl, not letting up, not allowing any room for her to attack. Then, for some strange almost telepathic reason, me and Roy switched targets. Most people had to say something for this to be known. We didn't, meaning that Superboy didn't know what else we were gong to do.

I grabbed one of Superboy's wrists, blocking his punch. I wasn't as strong as Arsenal or my brothers, but I was strong enough to twist his wrist and get Superboy to hit the ground. The ground shook slightly, and I looked over at the fight with Arsenal and Wonder Girl's fight just in time to see him kick Wonder Girl to the ground.

"Well, that was fun." Arsenal said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, fighting the smile twitching on my face.

I walked towards Superboy, offering him a hand. "Come on, Kon, I know you've dealt with worse." I said.

"Yeah well, I think I'm still in shock from your switch with Arsenal. How did you know to switch with Roy if you guys didn't say anything?" Kon asked as I helped him up.

I thought about it then simply shrugged. "I guess I just know his fighting style well enough." I said simply as if it was just an average thing. I knew it wasn't, but how else was I supposed to answer?

Everyone else knew it wasn't the answer too, but they took it as an answer. "Well, that was good team work, on both sides." Black Canary said. We all nodded, stepping off the fighting area.

"You think they know?" I asked in a small whisper.

"Roy and Dinah? Yes. Ollie? Fuck no." Roy said with a snort. Well, I should have expected that response...

I shook my head and turned back to Dinah. "Right, well, let's begin with our training." She said.

The rest of training was spent by us sparring with Black Canary. The results varied, by like, a lot.

Finally training was over, leaving us to go home. "Hey, I was wondering. Ollie and Dinah are making me go this stupid charity party in Gotham at Wayne Manor tomorrow night. Apparently your hosting the Gotham Art collection there for the students in Gotham Prep and those schools. I was wondering if you were going to be there?" Roy 1 asked, looking over at his adoptive parents.

"Yeah, it's at my place, of course I have to go. But it's nice to know someone there. So, see you there?" I asked, looking up at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't have anyone else to meet there. I have to go. See you then." Roy said, before walking towards his family. I could tell some of his happiness drained out of him, and I couldn't help feeling sympathetic.

I walked towards the zeta tube, going straight to Gotham. "Have fun with Arsenal?" Steph asked with a giggle. I rolled my eyes and started to go out of the cave for patrol.

"And by the way, yes, I did have fun. We got to kick Superboy, Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, and Mal's ass in training." I said before I left.

"Does getting a date for tomorrow's party not count as fun? Or is that more of a love feeling then fun?" Barbara asked, a smirk clear in her voice.

"Wait, she's going on another date?" I heard Jason growl into his comm.

"Yes, I do, and you can't threaten him. Besides, he met and talked with Dad without freaking out. I don't think you can beat Dad when it comes to threatening my date." I said, not using the word boyfriend because you don't really call a guy that if you had one date, right?

"And while you have a point, we're all going to do it anyways." Damian said as I left the cave.

"Guys, you all knew I would start dating eventually. Did you really want me to die alone?" I asked, trying to get them to stop being stupid.

"No, but you didn't have to start dating until you were 15. Or maybe 16. How about 20?" Nightwing asked, obviously trying to get me to break up with Roy.

"How about I continue to date Roy and have a nice time with my life? I don't see why you guys are so overprotective now. I mean, really, I know how to pick a good date." I said, starting to jump from roof to roof.

I always started on the good side of Gotham, so there weren't many crimes going on here, leaving me free to talk with my brothers about their stupidity. "Yeah, that's why we had to stop a bully from picking on you." Jason snorted. I sighed. Really, it hadn't done much. All it did was keep him from forcing himself on me, and that was it. Things went back to how they were. He would bug me about I should date him and how I should be honored to be his girlfriend. I just wished I could kick him in the crotch without the press getting onto me.

"If I told you Roy was the one that punched Zach the first time when you came by on your motorcycle, would that change anything?" I asked with a sigh. Sure they would wonder why he was there, but Dad didn't stop him, so it was basically a pass for Roy.

"Why was he in Gotham in the first place?" Nightwing asked curiously and suspiciously.

"He was blowing off some steam. I think GA's been grating on his nerves." I said simply, concern going into my voice.

"So he was the one that punched that dude?" Jason interrupted.

"Yeah. I was telling Zach to leave me alone, but he wouldn't, then Roy came and punched him in the face. He said he was going to a store nearby and was passing my school." I said, explaining why he was there.

"...Okay, you could have done worse, I guess." Jason grumbled. I heard Damian mumbled something about how I could still do better.

"Thank you. Can we stop worrying about my love life now? I have sisters for this, I have brothers so I can annoy them. I think you're getting your roles mixed up." I said with sigh of relief.

Before I could continue the conversation I saw a robbery going on across the street. "Talk about this later, I have to beat up some morons that don't include you guys." I said before I started attacking the thugs.

These guys weren't really tough, just your average thug that couldn't fight for shit. "So, I know it's bad to say this over the comm, but I figure it wouldn't hurt to say it now. Me and Barbara are getting married." Dick said happily as I continued on my patrol.

"Wait a second. Oracle that cousin of yours better be able to be flower girl." I said, my voice turning cold.

"About that, you and Damian are going to have to be the flower girl and ring bearer. I promise, the colors won't be anything bright and the dresses won't be horrible." Oracle said, promising the same thing Selina did.

"Yeah, but that means I'm going to be flower girl for _two_ weddings." I complained, a frown starting to come onto my face. Of course my brothers would say it was a pout, but let's face it, it was a frown.

"You'll live." Dad grunted into his comm.

"Hey, you know I can still decline on both of the flower girl positions, right?" I retorted.

"Funny thing about that. I just watched the video of you and Roy at the theater." Barbara started. Oh no. She wouldn't. ", and I might just have to tell everyone about your weakness that Roy found. You know, unless you be flower girl for both the weddings." She just did. Fuck.

If any of my brothers had been with me, they would have seen my face turn pale. I had two choices. 1) Go to not 1 but 2 weddings as the stupid flower girl. And then there was 2) have Barbara tell everyone about my sudden weakness for Reese's and never be able to live it down while every sibling black mails me with them. "... Can I get it in writing that you will delete the video, and you won't tell them?" I asked after a while.

"Yup." Barbara said happily.

"Wait, what did Harper find out?" Damian asked, wanting to find out my weakness.

"I would love to tell, but I can't. But I am curious to see if Damian is the same way. Maybe it's the same weakness, but a different kind of-"

"Shut up! Do you not get how I'm never going to live this down?" I said, interrupting Oracle.

"No, I've never really had this problem... Though I have a friend who did. But yet again, she didn't have 3 sisters and 3 brothers either. So I guess I know nothing about this." Barbara said simply.

"Seriously, what did Roy find out?" Jason asked.

"Just shut up. Don't make me pull out my own blackmail list on you guys." I muttered. That got everyone to shut up.

It had been hard to collect blackmail on every member of the bat family, but I finally had a piece of dirt on all of them after 3 years. I looked around the alleys while thinking of all the things I had gathered on my brothers and sisters. But one thing I saw made me stop.

I dropped to the ground, looking at the body. It had been a slow death, the evidence of that clearly on the body. "Guys, I think someone's starting a killing street. I found a man in an alley way across from the Vampire Coffee shop. It looks like someone took their time killing him. He has burns, cuts, and some serious cuts. I think someone cauterised his wounds so there wouldn't be a blood trail. No bruises that might look like the bottom of a shoe, no marks that might show what kind of weapon he used besides a knife. The cuts look long though, not short like a knifes. Probably a sword, so that narrows it down a bit. Other than that, I don't know from a first glance. It's pretty clear though, this guy is a professional." I said with a frown as I told what I saw.

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Everyone, keep on patrolling." Dad said, sounding cold at the thought of another murder in his city.

I looked at the cuts, trying to find a pattern. The cuts looked like they came from a Japanese swords, ones me and Damian used when we were training. In fact the style looked a lot like Damian's when we were being taught how to torture. This is exactly what Damian said he would do if he had to torture someone.

Then there was one cut that looked, hesitant. No, not hesitant. I had seen a cut like this before. It looked like the cut Damian made in pig meat when I said how we shouldn't be cutting up a pig for that reason. It was a cut of annoyance of being interrupted. "Oh my goodness." I whispered under my breath.

"What?" A deep, familiar voice asked.

I turned towards Dad, my face a little paler. "I can't believe I didn't recognize it before. When me and Damian were learning how to torture, when we had a rare class together, he said he do exactly this. And this cut is exactly how I saw Damian cut something before when I interrupted him. Someone tried to interrupt him and he got annoyed." I said.

Dad frowned, knowing exactly what I was leading to. "It would make sense for Heretic to kill. He did kill those scientist. But who would interrupt him?" He wondered. He walked around the body, taking something out of the man's closed fist. It was a origami bird in a paper cage.

"Maybe Ra's heiress didn't want him to kill. For all we know Ra's could have blackmailed someone into it and force them." I said with a shrug. I looked at the origami more closely and felt dread go into my heart.

"Can I see that?" I asked. He nodded, giving me the folded paper. I paled, my thoughts being confirmed.

"What's wrong? Do you know something about this?" Dad asked.

"It couldn't be. She couldn't have..." I said, staring at the caged bird.

I knew the style of origami, the complicated folds that would make even a master of origami yell in frustration. It was Alex's style. I closed my eyes painfully, remembering what she asked when she saw my drawing. "Red Robin, do you know?" Dad, no, Batman asked in a low growl.

My head snapped to look up at him and I bit my lip worryingly. "It's just possibility. I'll be sure on Monday." I said after a while. He nodded with his eyes narrowed. He knew...

I just hoped I was wrong. After all, it would really suck if my only best friend at school was Ra's Al Ghul's new heiress.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Review so I can know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so my first STAAR test is over with, just 2 more to go. I have 5 more concerts, so I'll be a little busy. But enough excuses, the chapter starts after this Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics, even if it would be amazing if I did.**

* * *

Tori POV

After we found the body, Dad took it to the cave in a secluded section of the cave to have Lesley look it over before sending it to the police with the place we found him. "Dad, are we still going to the charity party? With everything going on, don't you think someone will try to attack us there? Ra's wouldn't pick someone who wasn't a skilled assassin as his heiress and we all know that Heretic is an assassin." I asked, following him towards the computer.

The others were still on patrol, leaving us a few minutes to talk by ourselves. "Of course we're still going. Ra's can't think we're backing down." Dad said, sitting in his chair.

"Fine. The art gallery thing that's being hosted here, how long will that take to be set up, again?" I asked, biting my lower lip. I never told anyone in the family that my drawing submitted into the gallery, simply because they would think something was wrong with me. Not that I would blame them, there probably was something wrong with me.

"They'll start bringing the gallery in this afternoon, after lunch. No, you won't need a new dress for this." Dad said, expecting my question.

"Great. By the way, when is your wedding? Selina got me to be the flower girl, but I would appreciate the date so I can mentally prepare for the horror that will forever scare my mind." I said, trying to get the idea of Alex being Ra's heiress out of my mind.

"Not sure. How did Selina get you to be flower girl? We both know you would rather hug Damian then agree to willingly to it." Dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not how Barbara made me. She used reasoning and a few promises." I said, remembering how Barbara blackmailed me into being flower girl. I was actually kind of happy she left early so she couldn't taunt my weakness in my face.

"What was Barbara talking about?" Dad asked, finally looking at me. I blushed, my face turning as red as my future sister-in-law's hair.

"Just... something. I don't want to talk about it." I said quickly, getting another look in response.

"If it's something that can endanger you in a mission-"

"Trust me it won't. I just... _It's nothing!_" I said, starting towards the dressing room.

"Mistress Barbara has told me, take my word Master Bruce, _no one_ will use this against her in a mission. Well, perhaps one of the speedsters, but they are not villains, so no worry." Alfred said as I opened the door.

I held back a noise that might have sounded like a whine, deciding to focus on changing. Wait, would Alfred tell? I really hoped not. I mean, it was a stupid weakness! Reeses of all things, but... they were just too good. They were the best candy ever, peanut butter and chocolate mixed in the best way _ever. _Maybe I had this weakness because I didn't eat many sweets.

Even on Halloween I didn't eat much candy. I almost never had chocolate, only have Crunch bars and special dark chocolate hershey, sometimes having a 3 Musketeers and a York if I got any. Maybe that was why. Or maybe it was because Reeses were _amazing._

When I stepped out, Dad still looked confused on my weakness. I just hoped that Barbara deleted the video so Dad couldn't find it. I saw the others coming into the cave, and sighed.

When I started walking towards the steps however, Jason called me, "Where are you going?" He was already out of his Red Hood outfit, only in a pair of pajama pants. That was the thing with Jason, almost everyone in this house put on a shirt when they slept, except for him. I guess he just liked showing off his six-pack.

"Bed, why?" I asked. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Why are you guys staring at me like a bunch of fish? Seriously, you guys are going to catch flies like that." I said, fidgeting a little as they all looked at me.

Jason walked up next to me, putting a hand over my forehead. "Your not sick, what, did you get cloned? Injected with a drug?" Jason asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"No, Dad just said that I couldn't go out with Roy if I didn't sleep." I said, pushing his hand off my forehead.

"So let me get this straight, your actually sleeping, because Dad threatened to not let you date Roy?" Dick asked.

I nodded, giving him a look. Was he going deaf? I just said it, for crying out loud! "No need to look so shocked guys. It's a good threat." I said, turning towards the exit again.

When I made it upstairs, I went straight to the kitchen that had my pills. There was another reason I wanted to sleep. I figured if I slept, maybe, just maybe, the thought of Alex working for my grandfather would just go away. Oh, how wrong I was.

Right after I went to sleep, the dreams started. They were brutal just like when I was 10-years-old, having dreams of Jack abusing me.

It started just like any other dream, only except it had Roy. Don't get those thoughts, it wasn't _that _kind of dream. Sheesh, get your minds out of the gutter.

No, we were just at the beach that was next to the Mountain. All we were doing was sitting on beach towels, talking about things. Suddenly, he stood up, sneering down at me because of my question I asked. Why would he sneer at me if I asked if he liked me? "Who would love a pale, short, girl like you?" He asked before walking away.

I felt my heart shred into a million pieces, breaking like glass. Suddenly I was in the cave, looking at my training results. I had made a mistake, why had I made a mistake? "You failed. Put your Red Robin costume up. Your done." Dad said coldly. Damian was sneering at me, looking me like he was 100 times better than me. Jason was glaring at me like he hated me. Dick was giving me a look of pity, a look I hated the most.

The scene changed again, this time going to the team. "I can't believe we have to have a teammate like you, your such a loser!" Bart said loudly, everyone agreeing with him. I felt myself break even more, tears pricking my eyes. Everything changed again, this time going to my school. Alex had Ra's symbol tattooed in her arm, standing next to Xavier. They were standing next to Zach and Ashley, laughing with them, laughing at _me._

Then, everything went black. There was nothing, like I was floating around in space. "I told you, no one would ever accept you. Nobody." A voice cold and horribly familiar. Jack chuckled as I paled, then a crowbar hit me on the back of my head, and everything went black for my dream while I was sent to reality.

I sat up screaming, a sob trying to rise out of my throat. Tears were streaming down my face with sweat making my bangs stick to my forehead as I screamed. My door was slammed open with Jason and Dad there and everyone else in the hallway, looking worried.

Jason ran over to me with the rest of my brothers running next to me. My bed creaked and groaned under their weight, but it held as they tried to comfort me. Dick was hugging me from behind me, Jason was rubbing my shoulder to get me to calm down, and Damian was just sitting there, letting me cry into his shoulder.

I remembered the dream, and my heart shattered. It was like everything crumbled around me, everything going back to how things were when I was 10. I hated that because I was in hell when I was 10.

I sobbed harder, every single feeling of worthlessness and everything bad shooting through my entire system. "What was it about, Tori?" Dad's voice rumbled as he sat in an empty spot next to me. Selina was standing next to Alfred since there was no more room to sit, Barbara parked at the foot of my bed.

"Everything was back to when I was 10. My friends at school were laughing at me, the team hated my guts, Jack was back, some other things..." I remembered what I dreamt of for them, then looked down at the bed.

"What aren't you telling us, Baby Bird?" Jason asked, sounding kind of mad. Mostly concerned.

"Nothing. You guys can leave, I'm fine now." I said suddenly. They looked at me kind of shocked, then suspicious. But I wouldn't let them do this. It just showed that I really did fail. It was my fault...

"Tori, what part of the dream are you not telling us about?" Dick asked, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I kept silent, not looking at any of them. After all, would they tell me the truth? That I really was a failure? I bit the inside of my cheek, blood oozing out of the cut. It was just a stupid nightmare, why was I so convinced it was true? It was a dream, nothing else. "Christina, what part aren't you telling us?" Dad asked, his voice going into a warning tone.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered.

"Christina Drake Wayne, you know just like anyone of us that keeping it in does not help. What are you not telling us?" Dad asked, his voice going into daddybats mode.

"You really want to know what I didn't say so badly?! I failed! Red Robin was gone, everything I fought for was gone, nothing good was there, and the only thing there at the end was Jack! Are you happy now?" I asked, my voice rising to levels it hadn't risen to since I had that fight with Bruce when I was 10 because he wouldn't let me on the case.

The room was silent, nobody talking. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one out of the twins." Jason snorted.

I looked over at him. "I am, Damian can't do detective work for shit." I said wiping away a tear that a rolled down my face.

"So, how did you fail again?" Dick asked. I opened my mouth to say something, then couldn't think of what to say, so I just shut my mouth. I shrugged.

"I hate you guys. You make me look stupid." I muttered. Everyone snickered at that.

Soon everyone left, leaving me to sleep. When I did go back to sleep, I didn't have a nightmare, but I didn't have a dream either.

* * *

Line Break to next Afternoon, about 5 o'clock

I sighed and looked around my closet. Dresses were lined up on hangers, each one I picked out myself.

Well, Roy was going to be here. What would be something that would impress him without looking like I was going out of my way for him? I looked around in the closet and then stopped at a dress.

It was a black dress with thin spaghetti straps, a red choker that went around my entire neck, a red lace that was tied around the middle to make my waist look even smaller with a few pearls on it. I had a pair of matching red gloves that were stripped with white, curving around the glove like a snake and matching black high heels. It would work.

Before I could even think of putting on the dress, Ace came into the room, his tail wagging happily. "Hey boy, down! I need to try my dress on, I need you out." I said as I pushed him out.

I put the dress on, the gloves sliding over my hands, my feet slipping into the shoes easily. I would have to put on some make up later, but nothing extreme.

Ace barked as I opened the door, and I smiled. "Do you think Roy will like this, boy?" I asked as I did a twirl. He barked again and I smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said as I walked down to the room we had for make up, and saw that everyone else had beat me there.

"You took a while to choose." Mom commented as she put on maschera.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to make it count." I said with a shrug and walked to the nail polish.

I took the red and black nail polish and sat in chair. Carefully, oh so carefully, I started to put the nail polish. Every other toe was painted black with the others dark red that matched my dress. It took 10 minutes for the paint to dry, the wait painful when I heard guests starting to arrive. Was Roy here yet?

I shook my head, trying to clear my head. You would think my nightmare would make me feel weird about meeting him. But honestly, I just felt anxious. After Jason made me feel stupid, I felt better about it. But I never thought I would end up being one of those girls waiting for their date to come.

I walked over to the clips and headbands laid out on a table. Normally I would wear a head band to keep my hair out of my face, but I didn't feel like wearing that today. Instead, I picked up a clip that was black, the color mixing in with my hair. "No headband?" Steph asked, and Cass looked at me with a smirk. I knew she could read body language well, no point in trying to keep a secret from her.

"No. Just wanted to try something different." I said with a shrug. Everyone else snorted in disbelief. Was it really that obvious?

We all walked down to the room we always met in before going down, us being the last to show up. "Ready to go down?" Dad asked all us of us. We nodded, then walked down either in pairs or by ourselves.

I walked down with Dad and Mom, just about to leave to find Roy when my art teacher stopped us. Crap. "Hello, Christina. This is quiet the gallery. Have your parents seen your pieces yet?" She asked with a smile.

"Pieces? I thought you only submitted one." I asked curiously.

"Oh yes, Alex suddenly called to tell that she didn't want her piece shown. She didn't say why, just that she didn't want it shown. I had to submit a second of yours last minute to fill the spot. It was your painting that was over the topic how does the mighty fall when we were talking about September 11." She said with another bright smile, like she was proud of me.

"Why would Alex say not to show hers? It's amazing! Anyone can see a painting, but what she did was nothing I've ever seen before." I said. Then it clicked. What Alex did was an origami structure that would have shown exactly that it was her that was the heiress. This wasn't looking to be a coincidence anymore.

My teacher shrugged, then left. "You never said your art got submitted." Mom said, giving me a look.

"Yeah well, it wasn't a big deal." I said with a shrug.

Dad rolled his eyes, looking over at the paintings. "Show us which ones are yours, I think we'll decide if it's not a big deal." Dad said, nodding to the pieces. I looked over at the door and didn't see any red-head. Well, they would find out eventually.

We walked towards the paintings and I stopped at the painting that my teacher submitted at last-minute. The topic was how the mighty fall, well, my painting was called the Fallen Angel.

It was an angel girl, small and pale with large wings with white feathers fluttering in the wind. She was falling, her back to the Earth she was falling to and she was looking at the heaven she used to live in. Black bangs covered her eyes but you could see the few tears falling off of her face. Her lips were in a stiff line, cold and hard as she was forced away from her home. Her giant wings had black and red feathers, showing that she was casted out. The girls simple black dress rippled in the wind as she fell downwards towards our Earth.

"This is good. I can't believe you didn't want to share this." Mom said, Dad nodding in agreement.

"It's not that great." I muttered, turning to look at the next painting. They had put my paintings together, and I walked towards it.

"This is the one that was originally submitted." I said, looking at the Red Robin.

They looked over at it, and I saw Dad look at it hard. I think he knew exactly what I had been thinking when I drew this. "What's going on?" Dick asked, dragging Damian and Barbara with him as he looked over our shoulders. Jason walked towards us with Cass after seeing us group together. Shit, I didn't want them all to see it!

"Kitten got two of her paintings submitted here and she didn't think to tell us." Mom said, sounding offended. She pointed at the two paintings, then everyone gaped.

"Sheesh, they're not that good." I muttered.

"Are you kidding me? This is like, amazing! Why didn't you tell us?" Jason asked as he looked at the Fallen Angel.

"Because I didn't think you guys would like my painting that gives the question 'Why does the caged bird sing?' a visual." I said, nodding to the painting that everyone _wasn't_ staring at.

Then they paled slightly, or got angry. At the same time they opened their mouths to ask a question, but I looked away. Then I saw my saviour. "Sorry, Roy's here. I'll answer your question later." I said, running towards the red-head.

Never once did I think I would be this happy to see Roy.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Review! Oh, and anyone who wants a visual of the dress can see it on the image I uploaded for the cover for this fanfiction. I'll change it later though so everyone can see what the flower girl dress is going to be like. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi so, I really hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation. Even though it would be the most amazing thing ever...**

* * *

Tori POV

"You have amazing timing." I said as I pulled Roy towards the food table.

"And why's that? Something bad about to happen before I came in?" Roy asked as he allowed me to drag him away.

"Not bad per say, but just very... it's not good. Let's leave it at that." I said as I stopped at the punch bowl.

"Well, that's always what happens to me at these parties. Did you look at the paintings?" Roy asked, gesturing towards the art gallery.

"Yeah, that's where it kind of started. My parents saw a couple of my paintings that got submitted and, well, my work is kind of... dark." I said with a shrug.

He raised an eyebrow at me and said," You're a bat. It's kind of expected. Which one was it?" Roy asked with a curious look.

"No, I will not show you my painting and drawing." I said when I saw the look in his eye.

"Yeah, your probably not that great any ways." Roy taunted with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him, then grabbed his arm to take him to the gallery.

I knew what he did, but I wouldn't let it stand for him to call me a bad artist. Besides, I already saw my family leave the gallery. I dragged him in front of my paintings and pointed at them. "Wow, I can't really say you're a bad artist anymore, huh?" Roy said with awe in his voice.

"Nope you can't." I said with a small smile.

"You know you could probably make a living off of this." Roy said, looking at Why Does the Caged Bird Sing? with understanding eyes on how that would upset my family.

"Yeah, but I don't want to turn it into a requirement. My entire life, that's kind of all it's been. This is the one thing that I want to keep a hobby, I want it to just be something I want to do not something I have to do." I said, looking at the painting of the bird.

No one would really understand what it meant unless they knew what I did at night, but it's how I released emotion. Like when poets or authors write, they let their feelings into it. I didn't want to make it into something I just did. If I did that, it would those all of its beauty. "Yeah, I can get that. It's kind of like what we do at night. I never wanted to make it a requirement either, but, well, sometimes its just that." Roy said, looking over at Ollie where he was talking to Dad.

"Is something going on with you and Ollie? You didn't want to pick up the bow when he was around, you didn't want to show that you were like him at all. You only picked it up when I said, show them who's better." I asked.

Roy swallowed thickly. "I'm not sure you would really understand it." Roy said, trying to get out of answering the question.

"Come on, I want to show you something." I said, leading him to the secret hallway I used when I was 10 years old, warning Damian about Talia's plan. A shame we didn't stop.

I took him upstairs, taking him to the window that showed the Drake mansion. "That's where I lived before coming here." I said, pointing to the place of hell.

"That doesn't look like a bad place to live. I'm not seeing the point." Roy said with a frown.

"On the outside it does look nice. On the inside, it's lonely and a hell from my childhood. It also wasn't my mom's house. It was my godmother's and her sadistics husband's house. Do you know who my mom is?" I asked, getting straight to my point.

"No. What's the point?" Roy asked. His eyes were suspicious. Good. Maybe he would understand it quicker.

"Just don't tell anyone who my mom is. It's not really a fact I'm proud of, and neither is Dad or Damian. My mom is Talia Al Ghul, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. Don't look too surprised. Anyways, I wasn't her favorite child. Damian was, and that's a term very loosely used. Anyways, I was sent to live with my godmother, Janet Drake, a unkown assassin, because I was weaker than Damian when I was 4."I said, blinking at the Drake Mansion.

"After that, I was sent there ever since I was 4, trained everyday of my life with no other purpose than to hope one day my mother or grandfather would take me out of that hell hole where my godmother's husband beat me daily and Janet had to go on trips just so I wouldn't get hurt. You know, I probably should have told you about my illnesses after you agreed to go on a date with me. Ever since I was 5 I had insomnia, Anorexia, and I still have OCD. I sleep more, but not as much as my dad tells me to, and I only started eating now because of a threat my dad made. OCD is a natural-born mental illness, so my other 2 illnesses I got because I was left alone in a mansion and then beaten up whenever they were back. So tell me how would I not understand being around a dad that you fell like you barely know. Because, trust me, its awkward being 10 years old with a dad you never knew until then. How would I not understand?" I asked, ranting out every feeling I had.

"... Ollie is making everything seem like they were before, treating me like a kid. Everyone treats me like a kid except for Dinah. Because no one seems to understand the fact that I'm used to being the one that's the oldest. Then Ollie makes remarks that he would from before, and it's just not right. They're making me live in the past, making me remember every single day that my arm was cut off and I was put in stasis. No one gets that." Roy said, his voice turning angry and a little sad.

"Yeah I get it. You know most the scars I have now are because of Janet's husband. They remind me every day of why he hurt me, but I get past it. Usually by working." I said with a smile.

"Now I know why your such a workaholic." Roy said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." I said, playfully pushing his shoulder with a laugh.

We stared at the Drake grounds for a while before, I laughed. "We just went from a deep personal conversation to laughing. I can't believe it."

"Yeah, that's true." Roy said with a laugh to match mine.

"You want to leave?" Roy asked suddenly.

"What leave the party? My family will know if I do. They put a tracker on me, they'll stop us before we make it pass the gate." I said with a frown.

"Just change. This your place after all, you must have cloths. We'll come back later before the party ends. No will know the difference." Roy said with a smirk.

I looked at him worryingly. "I don't know. My family doesn't like you much already, this won't really help." I said.

"Who cares? Come on, we'll just go to the party at one of the clubs offering a teens night. You can even wear glasses so you won't get noticed." Roy said with a smirk.

"Fine. Let me get dressed." I sighed before walking to my room. I got out of the dress and changed into some jeans, a short-sleeved black shirt, and a pair of black boots.

When I came out, Roy had taken off his tux. Now he wore a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, and sneakers. "Did you wear that underneath your tux?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I planned to leave this place anyways. Now, getting you to leave with me, that was the hard part miss goodie goodie." Roy said with a smirk as I lead him out of the manor in a way we wouldn't get caught. So, basically, we jumped out the window and ran for the gate.

"I am not a goodie goodie. Trust me, there is no one like that in Gotham. Star maybe, but not Gotham." I said with a smirk to match his as we climbed over the gate and went to the club that was offering parties for teenagers.

For 10 minutes, all we did was run. Finally we stopped at a club that was full of dancing teenagers, breathing a little heavy. "Well, we're here. Ready to go to a real dance, babe?" Roy asked with a smile. Wait, since when did Roy start calling me babe?

"And since when did you call me babe?" I asked as Roy waved at the guy blocking the way in. He let us in free, giving Roy a smirk when he looked at me.

"Since I tried fitting into Gotham." Roy said, wrapping a protective arm around my waist. I knew exactly what he was doing; he was making sure everyone knew I was his. It made me feel flattered.

"You know, you do a better job fitting into Gotham then a lot of people. I got to say, I'm impressed." I said with a smirk as we walked onto the dance floor.

"You really want to dance?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said," Your afraid to dance? Come on, you fight crime on a daily, beat up villains that would make grown men pee their pants, and your scared of _dancing_?" Roy asked amused.

"Yes." I muttered.

"Just follow my lead." Roy said before dragging me into the middle of the dance floor.

My eyes widened, and soon Roy was dancing. Really, he wasn't bad. Actually he was amazing at dancing. Me however, well, I was a different story.

At first I didn't dance, just looking around at what everyone else did. Soon though, I was dancing with the rhythm of the music, lost in its beat, not caring how ridiculous I looked. "See, dancing isn't that bad." Roy said over the music.

"Yeah, I know. I guess you were right this time." I said with a smile as I danced.

"Wait, what? I don't think I heard you over the music." Roy said with a smirk.

"Fine, you were right. Happy now?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Very." Roy said with a smile. For a while we just danced, enjoying the rush without having the threat of us dying in 2 seconds.

All that ended when my phone played a ringtone. The ringtone that was the batman theme song that meant my dad was calling. Roy's phone rang too, only his ringtone was the song 'I'm an asshole'. "Seriously? That's your ringtone for your adoptive father?" I asked when I saw the name Ollie when he pulled his phone out.

He didn't answer, instead chosing to help me through the crowd to get to a quiet place. When we made it to a relatively quiet corner, we answered, both of us pale. "Hey, Daddy, what's up?" I asked nervously. I never called Bruce daddy unless I was guilty, my first mistake.

"Where the hell are you?" He growled through the phone.

"Um, at a party. Why?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness from my voice.

"Because you were supposed to be here. Why did you leave? No wait, you went with _him_ didn't you?" Dad asked, his voice turning accusing when he said him.

"Yes, but you know what? I had 100 times more fun here than I'll have at any of those stupid charity parties. Besides I've went to every single one while Jason, Dick, and Damian have been skipping since forever! I've done it once! And he has a name you know, you can't just call Roy him like he's the Joker!" I snapped into the phone.

"Where's the party? I'm sending one of your brother's to pick you up." Dad said, his voice sounding like he was trying really hard not to get angry.

"No, I left with Roy and I'll leave with Roy." I said angrily.

"Christina Al Ghul Drake Wayne, you are leaving with your brothers and that's final. Now where is this party that you're at?" Dad said, his voice turning into Batman.

I swallowed thickly, felt my cheeks blush slightly. "It's at a club on Shadow Blvd., the club that's having a teen night. Don't show up in a limo." I said coldly before hanging up.

"Let me guess, you're getting picked up too?" Roy asked as he hung up. I nodded and we both walked out with a glare on our face.

"So, are you going out on Halloween?" Roy asked.

What? Halloween wasn't until... oh. Tomorrow was Halloween. "Um, not sure. I wasn't planning on it this year. I doubt my dad will let me go now." I said as he sat against the building of the club.

"Yeah. If we somehow do end up going, would you?" Roy asked.

"Maybe. If I did would you go with me? I've never went tricker-or-treating outside of Gotham." I asked curiously.

"Sure. What would you be? I was thinking about going as the Grimm Reaper." Roy said.

"Hmmm. What would I be? Well, I got this make up kit from Mom, well, not Talia, but Selina. Anyways, it's make up for a vampire. My brother has fangs from last year I could use. And I'm told I'm already as pale as one." I said, smiling as Roy snickered.

"Yeah, the Grimm Reaper and a vampire. Awesome." Roy muttered.

"Actually the kit said Vampire Empress, so it's the Grimm Reaper and Empress of the Vampires. Your lucky you get to go out with royalty." I said with a smirk.

"And you get to go out with the personification of death. Congrats, your death will painless now." Roy snickered.

I laughed, knowing that it was a small possibility considering my line of work. "I'll return the favor by sucking your blood before you do." I said, playing his game.

Before Roy could say anything, the rumble of a motorcycle came down the street. "I have to go. Hopefully I'll see you on Halloween." I said with a smile and a wave before Jason could see me with him and rip his head off.

"Have fun?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"More fun then the charity party." I said, taking my helmet, sliding it over my head.

The ride was silent except for the purr of the engine. When we got to the Manor however, it was anything but. People were driving off the grounds, taking art pieces with them as Dad talked to some people at the entrance of the house. When he saw me and Jason pulled up, he waved the people away and turned towards me.

I gulped, getting off the bike as I took off my helmet. When I got in front of him, I saw that he was ready to explode. However, all he did was gesture for me to follow him. I didn't ask where we were going. I already knew. Dad was taking me to the Study to get lectured.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dad asked once I sat down in a chair.

"I was thinking that maybe it wouldn't hurt to have fun for once. What's so bad about that?" I asked, daring to look him in the eye.

"During a charity party? You know how your brother's get in trouble for skipping, what made you think you were any different?" Dad asked, his voice rising.

"Nothing! I knew I would get in trouble, but you know what? For once I had fun. Tonight, I could dance and look like an idiot and nobody could say anything because they didn't know who I was! They couldn't be mean or hurtful, or anything. They wouldn't spread rumors like the stupid press that you _willingly _invite here even though they make our lives a living hell and don't give 2 shits about ruining our lives. Besides, I can go to a stupid charity party any time, I went to it dozens of times before. What I did tonight was have fun and not worry about what people would think of me. And you know something? It felt fucking _great _to not be judged. Give me any punishment you want, I will never regret going with Roy to the party." I said, crossing my arms.

Dad seemed to think about this before sighing. "Then I guess there's no point in giving you a punishment. I'll give you this one warning, that's it." Dad said after a while.

"Wait, really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, but you are helping out with patrol tomorrow." Dad said. Oh, that would not be good.

"How about I join you guys at midnight?" I asked.

Dad narrowed his eyes at me and asked, "Are you planning to go somewhere with Roy? Because I will not allow that after what you pulled today."

"Dad, please? Your going out with Selina before patrol aren't you? So why can't i do the same?" I asked.

"Because we didn't skip a charity party." Dad said dryly.

"Oh come on, compared to what I pulled tonight, you guys might as well have committed first degree murder. All of us know you guys have done worse." I said, giving him a look.

"It's still a no." Dad said stubbornly.

"Please?" I asked, my eyes widening and my pout lip starting to tremble. This was a move Dick did before me, but I had it down way better than him. After all, Dick might be the Golden Boy of the family, but I was the Daddy's Girl. Meaning I got an advantage when it came to getting out of things.

Dad didn't have time to look away before looking at my Kitten eyes, as Mom liked to call them. A few seconds later and me threatening to bring the tears, he cracked. "Fine, but you have to be home by midnight, no later." Dad sighed.

"Thank you." I said, standing out of my chair and running towards the exit. Who said being a Daddy's Girl was a bad thing?

If I had known what would happen while I was out, I would have decided to go with Dad instead.

* * *

**So, review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, I hope everyone liked my last chapter. And I'm so sorry for not updating as much. You see my friend told me about this show, then I watched it... I got addicted. But now I'm good enough to go back to writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, even though it would awesome.**

* * *

Tori POV

When I opened my eyes, sunshine went through the cracks of my window and I groaned. "I believe it is time to wake up, Mistress Christina." Alfred said as he walked in.

"No, I think your wrong." I said with a groan.

"Wow, now we know how to get you to sleep, Baby Bird. We just have to make sure you go to a party everyday now." Jason said, the smirk in his voice. The bed dipped and I kicked the form.

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" Dick said after I kicked him.

"Well, I thought you were Jason. And why is Damian sitting on my feet?" I asked, my face still in my pillow.

"Because we thought we would ask you about last night, and you can't run with Damian on your feet." I heard Steph say.

Seriously? Did everyone decide to come ask me about it? "Give me a minute, I just woke up." I moaned.

"Yeah, we figure you would spill more if you were just waking up. So, is Roy 1 as good of a dancer as Roy 2?" Barbara asked.

"No. He's better." I said, hiding my face into the pillow more so they wouldn't see the blush and the giant smile on my face.

"I'll let Jade decide that. Why did you leave the party? Did he blackmail you into going with him? I mean, you haven't skipped once before." Dick asked.

"No, he just persuaded me. And I'm not regretting it." I said, trying to kick Damian off my feet.

"How did he persuade you?" Damian asked, his voice very overprotective.

I rolled my eyes and tried to roll over so I could look at them. Damian lifted enough for me to roll, but not enough to get out of the conversation. Fuck. "He tried to get me to do it until I said yes. Can you guys leave now?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows.

"No. I still need answer for your last huh, date. How does he kiss? And I need detail. Just how good does he dance? What is he like when you go out on dates with him? Is he different then when he's in the Mountain?" Steph asked excitedly.

"Taking advantage of you?" Cass asked from behind her. Cass wasn't able to come back from Asia much, but she tried to come over as quickly as she could when she heard I was dating Roy Harper. She surprised me last night by getting here after the party.

"No, Cass. And Steph, just one question at a time. And I can't say this stuff in front of my brothers." I said, trying to move my feet again.

"Well, we're not leaving." Jason and Dick said stubbornly. Damian just looked at me determined.

"Alright. Whatever you say." I said with a smirk. It was a smirk that was easy to compare to Jason's when he was planning something evil.

"So, you wanted to know how he kisses? It's kind of hard to explain, but it's nice. I mean, it's not romantic or anything. It's not like he's trying to kiss me because the world's going to end either. It's in the middle somewhere. He doesn't use-"

"That's it, I'm leaving." Dick said suddenly, not able to hear how his friends DNA donor kisses. Jason and Damian looked slightly disturbed, but stayed.

"Well, that didn't take long. And he dances really nice. I mean, I haven't seen a lot of guys really dance, but a few girls were staring at him. I would say the guys that the girls were with were looking at him because they were jealous, but I think it's safe to say they were staring at me. On dates, he's more or less the same. Maybe just a little bit nicer. But he never really tried to hide anything, so I'm not shocked." I said with a shrug.

Jason and Damian were looking more disturbed, and slightly more protective when I said guys were staring at me. "That's nice to know. I wonder if the other Roy is the same?" Barbara asked curiously.

"I doubt it. After all, the originals are always so much better." I said, pushing Damian off my feet and started walking out of the room.

I walked to the dining room and saw Dick there with his head down on the table. "Did I break you?" I asked, sitting next to him. Which was a huge mistake. Suddenly his arms shot out and he grabbed me into a hug, not letting me go from my spot on his lap. Goodness, he hasn't hugged me like this since I was 11.

"Yes. Your growing up. Your my baby sister, you shouldn't be growing up." Dick muttered.

"Um, okay, let go of me." I said, pushing at his shoulders. He shook his head and just hugged me tighter.

I cringed, trying to catch my breath. Usually Dick never hugged this hard, and for a good reason. Because he was hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe. "Dick, I think you're suffocating your sister." Dad said, noticing that my face was turning into an unhealthy color.

Finally Dick let go, grinning sheepishly. I landed on the ground and sucked in air. "Sheesh Dick, I'm dating a guy not getting married." I muttered under my breath once I was breathing normally again.

"Sorry." Dick muttered.

"Yeah, I can guess. Sheesh, and I thought everyone else wasn't liking this." I muttered.

I got up, then saw Alfred coming in. "Mistress Christina, there is a Wonder Girl on the line for you." Alfred said, handing me a phone with his hand over the speaker.

"Um, how did you get my number?" I asked, walking out of the room so I could talk in private.

"Wally has your older brother's number, so we asked him to call so we could talk to you without spilling the secret ID. Anyways, we were wondering if you wanted come over to the Mountain? We're getting ready for Halloween here, you know, finishing touches for the costumes. You want to come?" Cassie asked curiously.

I was about to say no before thinking a bit. Well, with all the stress going on from Ra's and Talia, it couldn't hurt to just have a little fun right? Besides, the pressure from all of this was starting to make me crack. "I'll ask my dad, but he should say yes. I think." I said before walking into the kitchen.

"She asked if I could come over to the Mountain. So can I?" I asked Dad when I saw the others there.

He stared at me for a while before nodding. "Your eating breakfast before you go, though." He added. I nodded and went back to the other room.

"Yeah, I can go. But I have to eat breakfast first. And change." I said when I walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay, see you then!" She said excitedly. I hung up and walked back to the dining room.

I sat back in my seat and started eating. Lately I've been pushing the limit I can eat. However, it hurt like hell, and I didn't want a stomach ache while I was at the Mountain. So, I ate until I was full and then one more bite. "I'm going to get dressed. I'll go to the Mountain after." I said while I stood up.

Everyone else nodded, most of them too busy eating. Only Dad and the girls noticed that I actually left. When I got to my room, I changed into a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, black boots, and a black jacket with a golden-yellow on the inside that made it look like a jacket form of the Robin cape. "I'm going now." I yelled loudly as I walked down to the cave.

Everyone yelled okay before I went into the cave. My heels clicked against the ground as I walked towards the zeta beam to go to the Mountain. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I saw everyone in the kitchen. "Hey, guys." I said as I put on my shades.

"Hey, Red, we weren't sure if you were going to show up or not." Karen said from where she sat on the kitchen counter.

"I need a break from all the things going on at my place." I said with a shrug.

"What's going over at your place? Nightwing didn't mention anything." M'gann asked concerned.

"It's nothing, just a bat issue. What are we doing again?" I asked, trying to get away from the topic.

"Well, we're going to the mall to get some cloths for our costume and buy some other things." Karen said as I followed them out of the Mountain and out to the mall that was a few blocks away from the Mountain.

"Okay. What are you guys going as?" I asked, my heels clicking again.

"I'm going as a ghost, Karen is going as zombie with Mal, and Cassie's going as a half cat half human. A werecat I guess." M'gann said with a small giggle.

"I'm guessing you guys are all going with your boyfriends?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"Yup. Kon's taking me to a party instead of trick-or-treating." Cassie said with a smile. Before I would have felt jealous, but now, well, I was dating Roy now.

"I'm going to take La'gaan trick-or-treating for his first time." M'gann said with her own smile.

"Me and Mal are going to a costume party at the lab. What about you? What are you and Roy going as?" Karen asked with a smirk.

I wasn't really surprised she figured it out, but what did surprise me was everyone being surprised. "Roy's going as the Grim Reaper and I'm going as a vampiress, but the make up I bought for it said Vampire Empress, so you know, that's a nice title." I said with a smirk to match Karen's.

"Wait, you and Roy are dating?" Cassie asked shocked.

"Yup. We had a date last night. But he did kind of piss off my dad when he snuck me out of my house to go to a teen's night at a club." I said thoughtfully.

"Figures he would do that." M'gann muttered.

"He's not that bad. Besides, it was more for me then pissing my dad off." I said as the mall came into view.

"How so?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Well, really, I was just thinking too much. It happens a lot, but when Roy took me to the party, well, it helped me clear my thoughts." I said with a shrug.

They all smiled and I rolled my eyes. "Sheesh, will you guys stop it? I have 3 sisters to do this for me if I felt the need for anyone to think about me and Roy like that." I mumbled.

"3 sisters? I thought you were Nightwing's only sister." M'gann asked.

"Yeah, they're kind of unofficial sisters. Well, almost. Nightwing is marrying Oracle soon so she'll be a step sister soon. Anyways, there are 2 others that come by a lot, so I count them as sisters." I explained.

"Wow, 5 people? Big family." Karen muttered.

"Um, there are more in my family." I said quietly.

"How many more?" She asked, making everyone else curious.

"Well, there are the 3 sisters I mentioned, then I have 3 big brothers. Well, technically speaking I have a twin, but he was born earlier than me and loves to hold that over my head. Then I have 2 dogs, yes they count, and both my parents. Then there is my grandfather. So that's 12 including me." I said thoughtfully.

"Wow. And you're the youngest? I feel sorry for Roy. 11 bats to go up against just because he's dating you." Cassie muttered.

"You probably should." I said as we walked into the mall.

First we went into a cloth store to buy some things, but I didn't find anything I could use. "Having trouble finding something to wear?" Cassie asked.

"Little bit. I'm trying to find something that looks modern while royal at the same time, you know?" I asked, looking through a clothing rack.

"Hmm. I think I have an idea. Do you wear skirts?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked curiously.

She rushed off and I went back to looking through the rack. I pulled out a blood-red long-sleeved shirt with a v cut, and looked it over. "Oh, that goes great with this. Try these on." Cassie said, shoving some cloths into my hands and pushing me into a changing room.

I blinked and looked down at the cloths that Cassie put in my hands. Besides the shirt I had picked out, there was a short leather jacket that looked like Black Canary's, and a ruffle skirt with black, red, and white. Well, they would work. I started changing into the cloths and stepped out when I was done.

"Well, what do you guys think?" I asked.

"You look like an undead alright, but your lacking in the empress. Wait here." Karen said, running somewhere else.

She came back soon with 3 different plastic crowns. "Pick, black, red, or both?" Karen asked.

I picked the one with both red and black and put it in my hair so it looked like a head band with jewels. "I think it works." I said with a smile.

We went to pay for the stuff after I changed back to my other cloths and I looked at the time on my phone. "Wow, it's noon already." I said shocked.

"No wonder I feel hungry. Let's get lunch." M'gann suggested.

That made me freeze on the inside. No said I had to eat, after all I didn't feel hungry, but... "Okay, you guys want to go to Subway?" I asked. Hey, if I had to eat, I was going to eat something that wasn't fried and drenched in fat.

"Sure. Why not?" Cassie asked. We ordered, each of us getting different things. I mostly got vegetables.

"Are you like a rabbit? Cause from the look of everything green on that sandwich, it's looking possible." Karen muttered.

"No, I'm 100% human." I said with a smirk. I got only one bite in before I got a call. I'm surprised they didn't call sooner.

I looked at my phone and saw it was Dad. "Hey, what do you need?" I asked as took a chip out of my bag of BBQ chips.

"Um.. Just checking if you were actually eating. Are you eating chips?" Dick asked, sounding shocked.

"Yup, BBQ. So, anything else or was that it?" I asked.

"Yeah, who are you and what have you done with my baby sister?" He asked accusingly.

"Seriously, stop it with the whole 'baby sister' thing. I'm 13, I'm not a baby." I muttered crossly. The other giggled until I glared at them with the bat glare. Oh, so that was how you do it? Awesome, I just learned how to use the bat glare! Now Dick can't tease me about not knowing how when he does.

"Yeah, well, if I'm staying Bruce's Golden Boy when I'm about to marry, then you will be forever called baby sister. And Baby Bird, and Lil' sis, and-"

"I get it, the nickname is staying. Listen, I got to go. Do me a favor and annoy the demon instead of me." I said before hanging up.

"Brothers?" Cassie asked with a smirk.

"Nightwing. So, if we have everything, what next?" I asked before taking another bite of my sandwich.

"We'll we can go to the Mountain and rest before getting ready. I think the guys will be there soon." Karen said thoughtfully.

"Okay, well, I'm finished. Let's go." Cassie said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and finished my last bite of my sandwich.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Good, terrible? Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm doing this one so early because I want to make up for missing the updates the last few days. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation.**

* * *

Tori POV

The first thing we did when we got to the Mountain was going to the Den. Yeah, huge mistake.

The first thing we saw, was Bart dancing to Sexy and I Know It. He was dancing around with a giant smile on his mouth. I couldn't really be sure what he was doing since he was speed dancing, but we saw enough. "Bart, what are you doing?" I asked loudly over the music.

He turned around quickly and blushed before running away. "Oh my gosh. I'm scared for life." Cassie managed to mumble.

"Really? I think I just found blackmail on Bart." I said with an evil smirk.

"Well, that's one way to look at it." Karen muttered before we went to the rooms to put our stuff up. Well, that turned out to be a mistake too.

Apparently the boys decided to have a fight while we were gone. They were throwing water balloons, shooting at each other with water and Nerf guns, and even paint ball guns. Luckily Cassie was flying all of our bags to her room so no one would see, because if I had been carrying mine, they would have gotten wet when Garfield sprayed me with a water gun.

The other girls had run out seconds later, but I had just stared at them with amusement. Well, I guess this was the price. Anyways, all the guys looked at me, wondering what I was going to do. "Roy." I said in a voice that might have sounded threatening.

"What?" He asked, trying to sound calm, but I heard a slight tremor.

"Toss me that water gun by your foot." I said, well, ordered. He kicked it to me and when I picked it up, I sprayed Garfield in the face with it.

"Oh that's it, your on!" He said excitedly, throwing a balloon at me.

Roy hit Garfield with a paintball, and I noticed something. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Now, considering he was probably doing this for a while and his shirt got soaked, it made sense for him to do it. But, since he did take his shirt off, he was showing off his abs. What I never knew about Roy till now, he had a killer six-pack.

I shook my head and dodged a paintball shot at me by Lagoon Boy. My hair flew everywhere as I flipped towards Roy and I saw him smirk. "Did you almost get hit because you were looking at my chest?" Roy asked amused with a smirk.

"Maybe, maybe not. Besides, who are you to talk? I know I've seen you look at mine." I muttered as I shot at Kon. Looks like that I was actually used to, but at least Roy actually looked at my face when we talked. That's more than I can say for other guys. Oh well, that was the problem when you had to where a C size bra when you were 13.

"Yeah, but I never almost got shot when I did. And that was only a few times!" Roy said defensively.

"Well, this is the first time I saw your six-pack." I said, picking up a paint ball gun and shooting it at La'gaan.

"Wow, considering you must have seen Nightwing's, Red Hood's, Batman's, and Robin's, that makes me feel better." he said with a smirk.

"Don't get an ego, I just actually look at your chest. I don't stare at my dad's and brother's chest. That's weird." I said as I got hit with a water balloon.

"Point. One on your right." Roy said, shooting a water gun. I shot at Garfield again.

It was really weird, but even if I was getting shot at, I was having the time of my life. And that's how it stayed for a couple of hours till we had to clean up. Once we all cleaned the hall of paint and water, I went to Cassie's room while the guys went to get ready for their Halloween.

"You really like hanging around those guys, huh?" Karen asked as she put on some make up.

"Yeah, I mean, they don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl. Most guys do." I said as I changed into my Halloween costume.

I stepped out of the changing room and went over to the pile of make up that had piled up on a table. "What do you guys think? Blood red or black lipstick?" I asked, holding up both.

"Hmm. Red lipstick is used so much in vampire movies. Go for black." M'gann said as she morphed her skin to a pale white, paler then mine.

I nodded and grabbed the rest of the make up I planned on using. After an hour of doing my hair and putting on enough make up, I decided to walk out to the briefing room to see if Nightwing was there. "So you are here." I said aloud when I saw his back.

He turned and I saw Hood and Robin were there too, along with Dad. Crap, what were they doing here? "Um what are you guys doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Meeting up here before patrol. What are you supposed to be again?" Jason asked, giving me a look.

"Vampire." I said with a smirk to show off the fangs.

"And the crown?" Robin asked with a twitching mouth.

"The make up package said Vampire Empress. I went with it." I said with a shrug.

"Fair enough." Nightwing said.

"Well, nice to see you guys, but bye. I'm going to see whats keeping Roy. He's taking me to Star, so you know, he's my guide so I can't leave without him." I said, walking out of the room.

I didn't have to go far to find him since he was in the hallway I had just walked into.

He was wearing a pitch black robe with black boots, black gloves, and a white skull mask. "Your missing your weapon." I commented as we walked towards the zeta beam.

"Yeah, Dinah wouldn't let me get it. But I got the mask." Roy said happily.

"Yup. So, where are you taking me to go trick-or-treating?" I asked curiously.

"A street my friends live on. I think you'll like them." Roy said with a smirk.

We went through the zeta beam together and appeared in Star City.

"Well, where to?" I asked. He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close as we walked through the streets. I wasn't stupid, I knew that this was the bad side of Star City, but it didn't bother me.

Ever since I've been trained in Crime Alley, nothing scared me about the bad side of towns and cities. "Not scared?" Roy asked, turning a corner.

"Nope. Trust me, I've lived on Crime Alley in Gotham when I wasn't even 10. This doesn't even rank top 20 of the most scariest things I've seen." I said. He smirked at me and we went up to a house on the corner we just turned.

"Hey, Roy. Dude, who is she?" A guy asked with black hair, freckles, and tan skin asked.

"Mine. I'm taking her to Star for trick-or-treating since she's only tried it in Gotham. And that's not really quality candy they give out, is it?" Roy asked me.

"They have quality candy. You just have to check it for weed after your done trick-or-treating. Then you have to make sure you stay away from Joker and all the other maniacs. But besides that, it's pretty good." I said with a shrug.

"Nice girl, dude. Well, welcome to Star, where the candy is weed free." The guy said with a smirk.

"Thanks." I said with a smile when he gave me a full-sized 3 Muskiteers.

That's how it went, Roy introducing me to his friends and I got candy the entire time. I even got a full side Reese's, Roy laughing when I grinned like I had just been guaranteed to be a billionaire. All of that stopped when we heard something in an alley we were passing.

"I'm going to check it out." Roy said, going into the alley before I could do anything.

Maybe it was just because all alleys were bad in Gotham, or maybe it was because of the awful feeling in my gut. I didn't know, I just had to get Roy out of there, that much I did know. My phone rang as I ran into the alley, and I answered. "Dad, what is it? I'm in the middle of something." I said hurriedly.

"Your brother's got hurt by Heretic, he's targeting all of us. I need you here now." Dad said in a low growl.

"Okay, I'll go as soon as I find Roy. I have a bad feeling." I said before hanging up.

I went all the way through the alley, and when I did find Roy, I felt like someone ripped my heart out.

Roy was laying in a small puddle of his own blood, a bump starting to form on his head. I looked around for someone who could have done it and saw someone familiar, yet different. Heretic.

"You asshole. I'm going to make you wish you had never lived." I growled as I lunged at him. He wasn't expecting me to come so quick, that was for sure.

I got in two good swipes at him with a bird-a-rang, then he punched me back. I was sent back by the force of it, but say that he was bleeding a lot through his cloths. My bird-a-rang must have hit an organ.

Before I could give him a punch to knock him out, a shadow jumped next to him. "You take your guy, I will take mine." She said in a low whisper. It was soft, but I recognized that voice. Ra's heiress really was Alex.

I nodded and we both left in a puff of smoke with our guy.

I looked Roy over quickly and saw that he would need to get to the Mountain quickly. "Come on, Roy. I need you to stand up." I grunted. He groaned but tried his best to stand.

Roy managed, but slumped over on me. That was fine, the nearest zeta beam was close by, I could drag him there. "Red Robin to Mountain, is anyone there?" I asked urgently.

"Yes, Green Arrow and Black Canary here. What's wrong?" Black Canary asked.

"We were going to another house, and we passed by a dark alley. Roy went off before I could tell him to stop. When I found him, he had been attacked. He's severely bleeding and looks like he might have a concussion. I need you guys to set up the med bay, quickly." I said, dragging him to the next alley with another zeta beam.

"Alright, BC is setting up. How long till you can get him here?" Green Arrow asked seriously.

"I'm next to a zeta beam, but I'm still dragging him. Goodness, the six-pack looked great on him before, now I hate it." I muttered under my breath.

When I got us to the Mountain, there was already a gurney there ready to take Roy to the Med bay. "Here, I'll help." Green Arrow said as he helped me lift Roy onto the gurney.

He pushed Roy towards the med bay and I followed quickly. It was all a rush, I don't really remember much.

I remember putting pressure on Roy's wound to stop the bleeding and then stitching it while Black Canary put an IV in him with a liquid. Green Arrow hooked up a blood bag to Roy's arm, replacing the blood he lost.

After so long, we finally got him stable. But he didn't look good. "Well, from the bump on his head, it look likes he might have a concussion, or possibly, in a worst case scenario, a coma." Black Canary said grimly.

I nodded, sitting in a chair. Tears didn't fall from my eyes, but not because I wasn't sad. I hadn't realized it before, but I had been crying when I was dragging Roy here. I cried so much, I dried them out. "Tori, you need to get home. Your dad called before, he needs to know your okay. We'll call you if we see any changes with Roy, okay?" Black Canary said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Just... just make sure nothing happens to him while he's... out." I muttered before walking to my room to change into my other cloths and to wash off the make up.

I honestly didn't want to go home. If this is what happened to Roy, I didn't want to know what happened to my brothers. But I had to. I knew that.

When I made it to the cave, my dad was at the computer, injured, his head in his hands. Maybe it was my imagination, but I could have sworn I saw him cry. Then I looked over at the med bay.

There, all my brothers, Mom, and sisters lay minus Barbara, who was sitting next to Dick crying, injured. Blood bags were hooked up to each of them and all of them had tools for stitches on a tray next to their bed.

I trudged up to my dad where he sat, and I tapped him on the shoulder. "Dad, I'm here. I'm fine. I got a few hits in on Heretic when he was too busy looking at his victory. But Roy... he's in med bay at the Mountain. He's stable." I said before I ended up hugging him.

It's not like me to willingly hug anyone, or Dad to willingly hug back (unless it was Dick or one of us after a nightmare) but times were bad right now. All my siblings were injured with my Mom and my boyfriend was possibly in a coma. How could it get worse?

Now out of all the wrong things I did, thinking that was the worse. Because when that was said, things always got worse.

* * *

**Well, Herectic strikes again! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Also, a warning, I'm going to my grandparents house this weekend, but they don't have internet. So, I won't update this weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations.**

* * *

Tori POV

After me and Dad had cried for a little bit, we got to work.

We both knew we had to find Heretic before anything else could happen. I hadn't told Dad about Alex being the heiress, but I couldn't. Not until I knew exactly why she did it.

I tried to think, why would she do this? Did she leave any clues?

My Caged Bird painting. She looked at it like she knew exactly what it was like to be trapped. Then the origami in the dead man's hand and the slice on his body that had been interrupted. Maybe she was being blackmailed and tried to get Heretic to stop torturing him? But if she was being blackmailed, then what was Ra's holding against her?

I got on the computer next to Dad and started to look up info on her parents.

Newspapers came up with different things. One about her dad being a child abuser, another of him trying to murder another family next door where they lived.

Alex never talked about her dad, and now I knew why. But, that couldn't be what Ra's was holding against her. I kept scrolling until I stopped at a recent newspaper, just made today.

'_Woman named Chrissy Vestal was found dead in an alley way. Her daughter, Alex Vestal, has not been seen and there are thoughts that she might have been taken by her mother's killer. The police think it might be her father, but there are no confirmed confessions. The wounds on her body also match the victim of a couple of days ago. Does Gotham have another murderer?'_

That would be it. She said that she came here because of her mom, that could have been the blackmail. Then, perhaps, when Heretic got told by her to stop hurting the man before, he could have killed her mom out of spite. It wouldn't surprise me the way he's been killing.

"Dad, I need to go somewhere. I promise I'll be back later." I said, standing up from my chair.

"No, your staying here. Heretic is out there, and I won't let you out there by yourself while he's out." Dad said, going straight into Daddybats mode.

"Fine. I'm making a call then." I snapped, walking to the back of the cave to call Xavier.

The phone rang a few times before he picked up. "Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Not time for that. Have you heard from Alex?" I asked urgently.

"Yeah, she said she was going to be gone for a while. Why? What's wrong?" Xavier asked.

"She's in trouble. I'm going to try to get out of the cave, but I'm not sure I can. If I do then I'll meet you at Crime Alley." I said before hanging up.

I got changed into my Red Robin suit after, with only one purpose on my mind.

I looked back at Dad and walked to him. "Dad, I really need to leave. Please, I won't be alone. I need to go before-"

"No, you're not leaving. And that's final. Am I clear, Christina?" Dad growled.

I stiffened slightly before nodding with a cold glare. He nodded in approval and turned back to the computer.

I walked off to look over Damian. He was almost forced to be Ra's heir. I imagined him taking places with Alex, my mind going on before I could stop it. If that had happened, I wouldn't stop till I got him out of there, Alex would be no different.

Barbara was still sitting next to Dick, Alfred was checking over Jason, and Dad was still distracted by his search. Perfect. I walked silently towards the bikes and settled myself on it.

Each motorcycle had an automatic stopping system just in case we tried to pull something. However, these were easily stopped.

It took me a couple of minutes, but I got the system to block out the automatic stopping system. I saw heads turn towards me when I revved the engine and I rode out of the cave before anyone could stop me. "Red Robin, get back here, _now_." Dad growled into my comm.

I couldn't. Too many people had gotten hurt by Ra's and Talia because of me. Janet got killed, Roy was possibly in a coma, a man got murdered, Alex's mom got murdered, my brothers, my sisters, my mom. I wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt, not this time. "Sorry, Dad, but this is something I have to do." I said before taking the comm out of my ear and slipping it into my pocket.

I rode to Crime Alley and saw that Red X beat me there. "What's wrong with Alex?" He asked immediately.

"Ra's got an heiress after everyone in my family declined. Alex. He blackmailed her into working for him. We have to find out where-" I got out only that much before 2 darts shot out. One hit my neck, but I managed to pull it out. Red X slumped over, but before I could get to him, ninja jumped out at me.

It was amazing that I held myself for so long, but after taking down 5 ninjas, I finally fell over.

When I did wake up, I was chained to a wall with Red X next to me. The room was your classic dungeon with a skeleton next to X. "Why did you bring him into this?" Someone hissed. I looked in front of me and saw Alex, only except she was wearing what she wore when I saw her last.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Your being blackmailed, I couldn't let it continue. He wanted to help." I mumbled.

"Your right, I am being blackmailed. But I can't stop working for Ra's. He'll kill my mom if I do." Alex said sadly.

"It's too late for that. She was murdered last night. It's in the news." I muttered.

She looked at me shocked. "No, you have to be lying. I did everything... why would she be dead." She looked at me, her eyes mixed with emotion.

"I'm going to check if what you're saying is true." She said, turning to go to a computer somewhere else.

I sighed and started testing the restraints. They were solid, there was no way I was getting out of them without tools.

A groan sounded from next to me, signaling that Red X was awake. "I feel like a car ran me over." He muttered with a slur.

"I'm sure you do. But we don't have time for you to feel sick. We need to get out of here before someone comes for us." I said, trying the restraints on my ankles.

As if on que, a group of Ra's ninja walked through. They unlocked the cuffs, pushing us roughly to get going in the direction they wanted. We were pushed and shoved directly to Ra's throne room where he sat on his throne with Talia standing next to him. They both had smug looks on their face, making me want to punch them.

Alex walked in just as we were pushed to the ground. I stood up, refusing to bow to them. "You know Christina, I never imagined it would be you here." Ra's said with a smirk.

"Not willingly. I would rather die then be in the same room with you." I said with a smirk.

That made his eye twitch in annoyance. "That can be arranged." He muttered.

"Master, I would like to fight her." Alex said suddenly.

Ra's looked startled along with Talia and everyone else in the room. Except for me, I had expected it. "Very well. It seems appropriate." Ra's said with a smirk.

The ninja back away with X and me and Alex stood across from each other. "There isn't much point wearing a mask, is there?" I asked.

We both took off our masks and she shook her head. "No, doesn't make much sense at all, Tori." Alex said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Glad we can agree on that, Alex." I said, getting into my own stance.

We both charged at each other, pulling out our own weapon. She pulled out a long sword that looked Japanese. I was using a knife that had been hidden in my boot. Not a good match but I managed to hold my ground.

"We need to get this fight closer to Ra's then attack him." Alex whispered in my ear.

I pretended to be mad at her then hissed at her quietly, "Agreed."

We fought, trying to hurt each other without trying to kill each other. I flipped out-of-the-way of a punch she threw and flipped up the stairs that led to Ra's throne.

She threw one kick at me, then turned around suddenly and kicked Ra's in the neck to knock him out. He gave a grunt before going down.

Talia charged at me with a snarl, ready to kill me any second. I elbowed her in her stomach, then gave her jaw a right hook. Ironically enough, they were moves I learned from Dad and Jason. She doubled over, picking a gun out of its holster.

But when she shot, she didn't hit me. She hit Alex.

I round house kicked Talia in the head to knock her out and turned to see Alex was shot in the shoulder.

You would think that the ninja would attack us, but just like last time, they left with Ra's and Talia once they went down. What they did do before they left however, was stabbed X in the ribs.

I picked up Alex, trying to support her while trying to walk to X. It took a lot of adjustment, but I got X supported on my shoulder. But we were running out of time.

Memories from supporting Roy this night haunted me again, but I had to clear them away. I couldn't let them get hurt even more because I delayed.

I put the comm in my ear again and activated it. "Dad, I need you to pick me up. I have 2 people fatality hurt and need to get to the cave. I know you know where I am from the tracker." I said, hysterics slipping into my voice.

"I'm already in the HQ, I'll get to you soon." Dad said loud into the comm before the doors to the room slammed open.

Dad took X and I adjusted Alex so she was just on my back. She weighed the same as me, but I was able to run with her on my back. Well, I jogged with her on my back.

"Did you bring the batmobile?" I asked as we got out of the headquarters.

He nodded to the black car around the corner. In a rush, I quickly ran to the car and laid Alex in the back. Her eyes were open slightly, looking around like she wasn't sure what was going on.

I helped Dad get X in and soon we were racing to the cave with me in the back seat, trying to stop both of their bleeding. "Alfred set up the med bay for two more people." Dad said into his comm.

"Will do Master Batman." Alfred said with an edge of nervousness in his voice.

We got there soon since Dad was speeding, and I still hadn't got them to stop bleeding. Tears pooled in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

Dad helped me get them out of the car and we put them in the med bay.

Luckily Dr. Thompkins was already there, but that didn't help much when she said what was wrong with them. "He has internal bleeding, probably a broken rib. We also need to get the bullet out of her shoulder, then stop the bleeding. She'll need stitches." Leslie said to Alfred.

The words rushed through my head, repeating around and around. "Tori, we need to get out." Dad said, tugging me out of the room.

"No, I-"

"You need stitches. You can't do anything if you're in there if you get in the way. Understand?" Dad asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded numbly and followed him to another medical bay.

I didn't really feel it when Dad poked the threaded needle into my skin at first. Everything that happened passed through my head and I felt like crying. How could everything go so wrong?

Dad let me off the table, and I winced when I felt a pain where my rib was. He narrowed his eyes and he took me to the x-ray room.

"You have 2 fractured ribs, but nothings broken." Dad said, putting the screen away. I nodded and lifted my shirt enough to show my ribs.

He fixed the ribs and wrapped the gauze around them. "Hey Dad, can I go to the Mountain?" I asked quietly as he finished.

He looked up at me like I was crazy, which I probably was, but I knew I got it from him. "Why?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I want to visit, Roy. Please? I just need to see him. I need to know if anything to change." I pleaded.

He sighed thinking it over, then making the fatal mistake at looking at my heartbroken face. "Fine. But I want you to hurry back and don't pull any stitches." He said. I nodded and grabbed a spare mask.

* * *

**So, what do guys think? Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello. So, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics.**

* * *

Tori POV

I wasn't the first to think of visiting Roy, apparently. When I got to his bed, the entire Arrow family was there having a serious talk. "So, is it okay if I stay, or should I leave?" I asked, opening the door slightly.

They looked at me a little shocked. Most of them nodded, but Mia, shook her head. "It's your fault he's hurt. You should leave." She said with a scowl.

I already knew it was my fault, but to have someone say it out loud, it was like having someone stab my heart and twist the knife around just for the joy of it before taking it out. "I know. I just need to know if he's more stable." I said, looking at the ground.

"Yes, he's stable. I tried to call Batman to tell you, but he didn't answer. Is everything okay at home?" Dinah interrupted. I shook my head before turning away to leave.

I left with my head hanging, walking to the zeta beam. "Tori, do you want to talk?" Dinah asked from behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure it would help. Everything's just going to hell right now." I muttered.

She frowned and said," Come with me."

She led me to a room with green chairs in the room and a single table. "So, what is happening? I've seen you deal with impossible problems before, it must be bad to get you like this." She said sadly.

"Where would I even start? Roy's unconscious and will stay that way for who knows how long and it's my fault! Then I got home, Dick's hurt with a broken arm and 3 broken ribs along with multiple bullet wounds, Jason had a concussion and 3 bone fractures and a broken ankle, and Damian was internally bleeding with a concussion with severe bleeding, 4 fractured limbs, 3 fractured ribs. He shouldn't even be alive now. Steph has a broken arm, concussion, and internal bleeding. Cass was severely bleeding, had a concussion, and a hand broken. My mom is severely bleeding, her arm is broken almost straight through, and her ribs are fractured. Now my two best friends were shot at and stabbed and they could be dying right now! The only reason I'm not with them is because Dad pulled me out of the room." I said tears slipping out of my mask.

"Oh Tori." Is all Dinah said before pulling me into a hug.

It wasn't the same as Dick's but it was comforting. "Everything will be fine. Roy's getting better and he should be awake in 1 or 2 days. Your family is also very strong. They'll live. And if you picked those friends, I'm sure they're very strong as well." Dinah muttered next to my ear.

"They are all close to death, Dinah! The only one's who aren't hurt enough to be in a medical bed are me, Dad, and Barbara. You know they were supposed to get married? Dad was supposed to marry Mom so it could be official. Barbara was also supposed to marry Dick. I was going to be the flower girl for both and Damian was supposed to be the ring bearer. Jason was going to be a groomsmen, Dick was going to ask Wally to be his best man. Dad was going to ask Clark and we were going to laugh while Dad tried to ask. Cass and Steph were going to be bridesmaids, and then at the end of both we were going to have a cake made by Alfred. Now all of that might be gone forever." I said, my voice coming out cracked.

"And all of that will continue. You just have to have a little faith. Do you want to see Roy? I sent Mia home earlier, if you want to see him." Dinah asked.

"Yeah. That would be nice." I said, and we walked back to Roy's room.

We walked into his room, and I sat next to Roy in a chair. "You really like him, huh?" Artemis asked.

"Thought it was kind of obvious, but yeah." I said with a nod.

"Did Roy mention anything about home?" Ollie asked after a while. I looked at Roy before turning to face Ollie.

"Yeah, once. He said he wished everyone didn't act like nothing happened." I said simply.

"What did he mean by that?" Conner asked curiously.

I sighed and said, "Well, he thinks you guys are treating him like you did before the whole incident. Like, Ollie cracking the same jokes or the same routine going on in the house. Plus I think he's trying adjust still. Before the incident, he was an only child who was the oldest sidekick. Then suddenly when he wakes up there are 5 other partners, all older than him. Don't you think that takes a while to get used to?" I asked with a frown.

"Well, that would make sense why he always gets pissed off when he's called Mini Archer." Artemis murmured.

"Yeah, that and, Mini Arrow? Seriously? That's a horrible nickname. I would be pissed if I was called that too." I muttered, wrinkling my nose.

"So Baby Bird is better?" Roy 2 teased.

"It's more original." I scoffed. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I looked at the text.

"I need to go. Jason just woke up and he's freaking out a little bit." I said, standing up. They nodded and I left feeling better knowing that at least 2 guys wouldn't die.

I went through the zeta beam and when I got to the cave, I heard Jason yelling. "Jason, if I have to, I will sedate you." Leslie threatened.

"What's going on?" I asked, running to the medical bed with Jason in it. I might have pulled some stitches, but I didn't care. I passed X and Alex and saw that they were stable, a little relief flooding into me. Then I shook my head so I could focus on what my big brother was doing.

He was freaking out, thrashing around like he was going to die any second. Or come back to life. Of course, he must have woken up from a nightmare. "Jason, knock it off." I said.

He froze slightly, but continued to thrash around as much as he could. His arm shot out, stopping an inch away from my face when I caught it. "Jason, stop it." I growled, tightening my grip on his wrist.

Slowly, he came back around. Jason looked around like he just realized where he was, then looked at me holding his wrist. "What..?" He asked drowsy from the pain reliever meds.

"You're in the batcave. You okay?" I asked as Leslie calmed down and Dad went to look over Damian.

"No." Jason said dryly.

I rolled my eyes and pulled up a chair to sit next to him. "So, since I was out at the time, what happened? I mean, it must take a lot to get you guys this hurt." I asked, taking off my mask.

"We got ambushed by a group of assassins, then Heretic came. We took care of the assassins, but by then, we were tired and the prick attacked us. Damian obviously the shit beat out of him. How is everyone else?" Jason asked with a scowl.

"Well, Dick has a broken arm, bullet wounds, and 3 broken ribs. Steph has a broken arm, internal bleeding, and a concussion. Cass has a broken hand, concussion, and severe bleeding but she's fine. Mom was severely bleed, fractured ribs, and a broken arm. Damian, well, like you said, he got the shit beat out of him. He was internally bleeding, severe bleeding, a concussion, 3 fractured ribs, and all limbs fractured." I said, remembering each wound that happened to my family.

"Who's in the rooms?" Jason said after a while. I looked over at my friends and swallowed thickly.

I put my head on my hands and blinked away my tears that were pulling in my eyes. "They're friends." I muttered, leaning my head on Jason's bed.

I felt like all my energy was drained out of me, leaving me tired as fuck. "Kid, how long have you been awake?" Jason asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Um, not sure. Roy got attacked by Heretic, then I came here and found out who Ra's heiress was. I ran out of the cave and got taken by Ra's ninja. Then I helped get his heiress out of their and we got out of there with Red X who got hurt while he was there. Then I visited Roy, and he's stable. What time is it?" I asked, my thoughts slurring together.

"3 in the morning. You mean you haven't slept at all? And you took down through all of this?" Jason asked surprised.

I nodded and my eyes flew open, though I didn't know they were closed, when I was dragged onto Jason's bed. "What the hell, Jason?" I asked, shocked.

"Go to sleep. Seriously, I thought we fixed this problem already." Jason said, glaring at me.

"Shut up." I muttered my eyes slipping close. It didn't take long, because I was out like a light in seconds.

_~Dream~_

This dream was at no point peaceful. It wasn't even a dream really.

The memories of seeing Roy unconscious, of what Mia said, of seeing Alex get shot, and of every single bad thing happened went through my mind in slow mode. I saw the time the bullet hit Alex's shoulder, the look in X's eyes as he saw Alex get hurt. The way Roy looked like when I found him was painted in my mind with what Mia said playing on through a loop. I remembered how my family was when I saw them hurt, all of them close to death.

I remember only being able to cry and sob and be practically _useless _while everyone around me died. All of this played in my head, over and over again, never ending. Then finally, I woke up. But I only woke up to a reality that was just as bad as the dream. "You okay, Baby Bird?" Jason asked, sitting up, wincing slightly.

"Yeah. Fine." I said with a nod. Luckily I hadn't woken up screaming or they would have known something bad was happening. But I was sweating like crazy.

I got off Jason's bed and walked towards the dressing room to get changed. In the middle of it I had to pull my phone out of my pocket and saw the time. It was already noon. Wow, I really slept in.

I started to change into a dark blue t-shirt and jeans and finally looked in the mirror.

I probably should have seen myself, but I didn't. The only thing I saw was a person who couldn't help her family, who almost got her boyfriend into a coma, and almost got her friends killed. I saw an ugly screw up.

My face was paler than usual, dirt littering parts of my body. My hair was a horrible mess in my opinion and I looked like I had just risen from the grave. So, yeah, an ugly screw up.

I stared at my face for a while, rage and tears bubbling into me. Finally it was just too much to just look at my face, too much of seeing all the mistakes I made. After coming to that thought, I just had to do it. I grabbed a stool from a corner and threw it at the mirror.

The crash echoed and I slid to the ground slowly. I pulled my legs to my chest, resting my head on them. Then every tear that I had been holding back before when I saw Roy, my family, and my friends came rushing out in a waterfall.

I sobbed for only a few minutes before the door slammed open. I didn't look up to see who came in because they would just see how much I fucked up, too. "Tori." I heard Dad sigh sadly.

My body was picked up suddenly, but I fought back against his hold. "Let me go. I screwed up, let me go." I said through sobs.

That made him freeze up, his hold tightening. "Tori, you did not screw up." He growled deeply.

I wiggled out of his grip and landed on my feet. "Tell me, how did I _not _screw up? Do you not see this?" I asked, gesturing to my family and friends.

"If I had maybe just went on patrol with everyone else maybe they wouldn't be so hurt. Hell, I can't even keep my own friends safe! And if I hadn't been with Roy last night, he wouldn't have been hurt in the first place!" I shouted at him, turning to run to the girl's bathroom.

I locked the door behind me and continued to cry while not looking at the mirror. "Mistress Christina, I believe you should come out of there at once." Alfred said after knocking on the door.

"No." I managed to choke out. I heard Alfred sigh and I thought maybe he would go away.

"You made all of your family very concerned. They all woke up before you, though slightly groggy. I believe it would help them feel better if you went out there." Alfred said, trying to get me out.

"No, I screwed up, Alfred. I always screw up." I said in a pathetic sob.

"Mistress Christina, I can assure you that is not true." Alfred said patiently.

"But it's my fault. If I had been here instead of with Roy then Roy wouldn't have gotten hurt and maybe not everyone here would have been hurt." I said, my eyes tightly clench together.

"While that may be true, it is also wrong. If you had been here you would have been hurt and your friend would still be working for Ra's. If you hadn't been with Mister Harper, he could have been dead. Did you ever see it like that?" Alfred asked through the door.

That made me stop, made me start thinking. I never saw it like that. How could I? "...No, I didn't." I muttered.

"Then come out of there. Your brothers and sisters are not allowed to leave their beds and if you don't come out, they will go in there to help you." Alfred said, opening the door slightly.

I slowly stood up and stepped out slowly. Alfred was there, holding back Titus and Ace from going in. "Hey boys." I said, kneeling down so I could pet them.

They rushed at me, licking my face and taking away my tears. For a moment that's all I did, just play with the dogs. But I knew I would have to go back out there eventually.

I walked back to the changing room slowly to put the costume up, stepping over the pieces of glass carefully. When I was done putting the suit, I walked over to Alex and X.

They were awake, sitting up with a groan. "Hey, you guys okay?" I asked, pulling up a chair.

"Yeah, who was screaming?" X asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Just... someone. Do you guys feel like you can go home? I mean, I don't want to rush you out of here, but people will look. There is already a missing report for Alex, I'm not sure for X." I said, trying to not look at my family right now.

"Right. But... My mom's dead. Where can I go? I'm not going with my dad." Alex muttered.

"Yeah, I figured. Hey, X. Haven't you been living without a parent for a while?" I asked.

"Yup. You can stay at my place until you get your own." X said, looking at Alex with a smile behind his mask.

Alex nodded, and smiled at X. "I'll leave you guys alone. I need to go talk to my brothers and sisters." I said with a small smile.

I gulped and walked over to the family. "Hey Baby Sis, are _you_ okay?" Dick asked when I pulled up a rolling chair.

"I'm... getting over some stuff." I said with a shrug.

"What do you have to get over? You didn't fight Heretic." Damian grumbled.

"Actually, I did. Right after I found Roy in an alley bleeding to death. I got a few hits in." I muttered.

That made everyone quiet, looking at me with wide eyes. "And who are they?" Steph asked, looking over at X and Alex.

"Friends at school." I replied simply.

"Do you have no regular friends?" Dick asked, glaring at Red X.

"Nope. And stop glaring at him. He did nothing wrong." I said, defending X.

"Will get better." Cass said from where she laid on a bed.

"Yeah, but... just give me a little bit of time. Last night I saw you all on your death beds along with Roy. Your going to have to give me some time." I said, looking at the ground.

"Okay, Baby Sis. But you will get better." Dick said, pulling me into a hug. I hated his long arms.

But I was going to get better.

* * *

**So, do you guys like it? Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, Rise of the Red Robin is coming to a close. I hope you guys liked the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not DC Nations**

* * *

**5 months later**

Tori POV

I was dressed in all black, just as the other 3 were. "I got a flower from Ivy. Since we all thought that it was stupid to make a funeral feel brighter than it really was by bringing bright flowers, I brought these." I said, showing them the black roses.

"Thanks." Alex said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Welcome. We would stay longer, but we have to get to the wedding. I hope you get better." I said with a small smile.

"Me too." Alex muttered.

I started to walk out of the cemetary before getting an idea. " I want you to meet someone. Well, sort of." I said, pulling Roy towards the grave I knew.

It was a grave stone with the name, Janet Drake carved into it. "This is my godmother. You should be happy it was Dad you had to talk to and not her. She would have made you scream for Ollie with just her words." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that. But don't we have a wedding to get to, babe?" Roy asked, putting a hand around my hip.

I nodded and we left the cemetary to go to the wedding. "I still can't believe your going to be the flower girl for both of the weddings." Roy said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up. It's not like I chose to do it willingly." I hissed under my breath.

Roy laughed, his voice rumbling in my ear as I put my head on his chest. "I just can't believe they're having the weddings at the same time." I said as we crossed the street to go to the church where the wedding was happening.

paparazzi blocked the way to the church except for a straight line being held by some policemen. "Look! It's the second Roy Harper and Tori Wayne!" Someone yelled.

Cameras flashed all around us, but we ignored them.

The press had found out about me and Roy a month after he got better, calling him Roy 2 since Ollie told them he was the other Roy's biological little brother they had adopted. I thought it was stupid, but that couldn't be helped.

"Wish me luck." I muttered as I walked towards the room where the rest of the bridesmaid were.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Roy said, giving me a quick kiss, hot and fast, before letting me go to sit.

I went to the dressing room, or the room of terror as I liked to call it, and cringed when I heard everyone yell. "Finally! You need to put on your dress and we need to fix your hair to be perfectly straight like everyone elses." Steph said, dragging over to the horrid dress.

After I had been shoved into a red and white dress, I got yanked into a seat so they could straighten my hair.

Smoke raised off my hair, the smell of burning hair all around me. "Okay, that's enough. You guys are going to set my hair on fire if you continue." I said before anyone else could complain.

They signaled for the piano player to start the music, and I sighed. This was my part.

Really this didn't make sense. Flower girls were supposed to be 3 to 8. But not much about this wedding made sense. Me and Damian walked out next to each other, each one of us carrying something.

Damian was holding the rings, I was holding the flowers that Barbara and Mom would throw later.

The thing with the double wedding, there was only one altar. So, what they did was fit everyone in before the alter with the two couples right in front of the priest. We decided all the groomsmen and bridesmaids would be on one side each, so that way no one would get confused on where to stand.

Following behind us was Barbara going down the aisle with her father, and Selina going by herself. Once all the bridesmaids and groomsmen got into place, I looked around.

Random people like the press were here, taking away the specialness of the event, but there were some people I knew. Surprisingly Clark, Ollie, and Barry had all been chosen as Groomsmen. Of course, that was just because of Alfred. Dick had chosen Roy 2, Wally, Kaldur, and Kon as his groomsmen. It was weird looking at Kon now, knowing that I used to have a ridiculous crush on him that had been nothing.

Barbara had chosen Dinah, Steph, and Cass as her bridesmaids. Selina chose Pamela and Harley as her bridesmaids, with a strict promise to keep a disguise up and stay sane as possible.

I noted that there were other familiar faces in the seats. Roy 1 of course, Lucas Fox, Martian Man Hunter, The Young Justice team, The Justice League, and even the Teen Titans made a point to show up.

My thoughts were interrupted however, when I heard the priest say, "You may now kiss the bride."

Each couple kissed, long and slow. The church erupted into clapping and yells of encouragement.

After that, everyone with a personal invitation to the after party rushed to get to their cars. After all, we didn't want the press to know where we were going.

"I'm getting a ride with Roy!" I said over the crowd to Mom and Dad. Mom nodded but Dad looked like he didn't like it. Oh well, I got some approval at least.

I ran into the car with Roy's family, and buckled quickly so Ollie could get out of the parking lot. "Well, that was fun. You know, running out of the church part." Wally said from where he sat.

"Since when did we agree to drive all of our kids dates to the after party?" Ollie grumbled.

"Let me think... Never." I said from where I sat next to Roy.

"Speaking of, why didn't you go with your parents or Dick?" Ollie asked.

"Because the press are probably swarming them by now and I don't want to go through that." I said with a shrug.

"You couldn't go with Jason?" Ollie asked, getting close to a whine.

"Why are you picking on me? Wally's the 2nd fastest boy alive, why can't he just run there?" I asked as Jade snickered at my argument.

"Good point." Ollie said.

"Wait, 2nd fastest?" Wally asked.

"Yup, Bart beat you. Sorry." I said, not sounding very sorry.

"You don't sound sorry." Jade said with a grin.

"Yeah, but you never sound sorry when you say the word, so what's your point here?" I asked.

"Just pointing it out." Jade said with a smirk.

The rest of the car ride was silent, well, was. Then Ollie turned on I'm bringing sexy back. I will be forever scarred.

Luckily by then we made it to the after party. Somehow everyone else had made it before us, well, except the other speedsters. They were still late.

"So if you guys are all going on your honeymoon and Alfred's gone for the month to visit his family, does that mean that Jason's in charge?" I asked curiously when I met up with Dad and Mom.

"No." Dad said quickly.

"Then, who's watching us?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll find someone. Just not Jason. He'll tear the house down brick by brick." Dad said shaking his head.

Just then the speedsters came in, apologizing about how late they were. I really hoped Bart didn't pick up on Barry's habits.

Barbara and Mom both raised their flowers in the air and tossed them behind their backs. It was kind of funny and a little humiliating.

Funny because Jade caught one and the look on Roy 2's face was priceless. Humiliating because the other flower landed on a table where my hand was. Apparently everyone else counted it as being caught because everyone laughed while me and Roy 1 and 2's faces turned red.

However I did get my revenge. I got Damian, Jason, and Cass together while the others were talking. Alfred had just rolled in the two cakes for the weddings.

Both were amazing, but we all agreed that what would happen to it was for a good cause.

It was probably a good thing we all had bat training, because we would have never pulled it off if we didn't. After all, it wasn't easy to shove a piece of cake into The Batman's face. Jason got to do it to Dick, Cass did it to Mom, and Damian did it to Barbara. Needless to say, it was hilarious. At least until Dick threw another piece of cake at me when he had been aiming for Jason.

This entire event cause a food fight to happen. Well, sort of. You see the speedsters hated this, so they tried to catch as much food as possible without going too fast because there were regular people there too. So some people were collecting thrown food, others were dodging and throwing the food. All in all it was worth the scolding we got from Alfred.

Everything was perfect right now, and even if it wouldn't stay that way, I was happy.

* * *

photos/112009688113911156478/albums?banner=pwa&gpsrc=pwrd1#photos/112009688113911156478/albums/58654452 37772668897

**So it might have been a bad ending. Oh well. By the way the link above this ^^^^^^^^ is the picture of Tori's flower girl dress. Also, I might write something else close to this. I'm not sure yet. Keep a look out for it anyways. **


	19. Chapter 19

**So, this isn't a new chapter. This is just an awareness for my next story. Its called Red Robin Verse Drabble. I hope you guys like it! Review some ideas for a drabble you would likeme to write if you want, too.**


End file.
